Sin equipaje
by Ioannes1547
Summary: Una serie de sucesos inesperados desentierra el pasado oscuro de Diecisiete, y él se verá obligado a interpretar el papel de Lapis para proteger lo que más ama. Secuela del fic "Diecisiete". (Es recomendable leer éste antes para algunas partes del argumento).
1. Prólogo

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Prólogo

 **..::::..**

* * *

Era de madrugada. El sol estaba aún lejos de comenzar a aparecer en el horizonte de la Isla Russet, pero habitualmente a esa hora él ya aguardaba a ver el resplandor anaranjado de sus primeros rayos. Era la señal que le indicaba que, no lejos de allí, en la isla más grande y habitada que podía avistarse desde la atalaya sobre la que se encontraba su casa en la isla, su familia comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

Pero él no estaba en Russet, ni su familia en casa. Y el sol ya brillaba en el cielo en aquellas latitudes tan al sur del globo terráqueo.

Disfrutaban de las mejores vacaciones que habían vivido nunca. Sin horarios, sin obligaciones, y surcando los mares en aquel enorme barco que, finalmente, había caído en las manos de Diecisiete, aunque no del modo que él había planificado.

Muchas cosas habían sido las que habían tomado un rumbo distinto al esperado, pero el final había sido el que Diecisiete quería, así que podía decirse que, como siempre, tenía el control de la situación.

En aquella madrugada extrañamente iluminada por el sol, las luces de color naranja, azul y verde parpadeaban en el tablero de mandos mientras sonaba un leve pitido discontinuo. Todo ello era la señal de que imperaba la calma en alta mar.

Había descubierto durante la primera semana de viaje una escotilla tras las lamas del cuidado falso techo que servía para ocultar infinidad de cables de la vista de los ocupantes de la sala de control. Y el androide había tenido que esperar al momento oportuno para indagar lo que había allí arriba; hacerlo a plena vista de dos niños con el doble de curiosidad que él, no era una buena idea. Finalmente, aprovechando la solitaria calma de la madrugada y ayudándose de un par de vagas excusas ante una Ruby que se había medio despertado cuando él trataba de salir del camarote, se había escabullido hasta la sala de la nave desde donde se controlaban la ruta y las comunicaciones y, finalmente, había abierto aquella compuerta del techo para descubrir un mundo nuevo.

Nada más entrar, el silencioso parpadeo de luces, sumado al pitido, la baja temperatura y la ausencia total de vida humana le había hecho pensar inevitablemente en un laboratorio oculto entre las montañas del Norte del que no guardaba gratos recuerdos. Hasta su piel cibernética se había erizado de forma refleja, y no precisamente por el frío... Pero la situación y el contexto ahora eran totalmente distintos, y Diecisiete se hallaba, simplemente, ante el cerebro del gigantesco yate de lujo de Capsule Corporation, que Bulma, amablemente, le había cedido para sus ansiadas vacaciones en familia.

Como cualquier estructura de alta tecnología que salía de las mentes privilegiadas de la familia Briefs, aquella estaba controlada por un supercomputador, y ahora que había desentramado el último misterio que le faltaba por descubrir, Diecisiete ya podía decir que conocía aquel barco de proa a popa, completamente, como si fuera suyo. No había compartimento estanco, sala de mandos o camarote que no hubiera inspeccionado. A fin de cuentas había tenido tiempo de sobra para ello, y en sus pesquisas le habían acompañado dos ayudantes que la mayoría de las veces proporcionaban más problemas que ayuda: Auri y Silvan parecían disponer de la misma curiosidad que el mismo Diecisiete poseía, pero a diferencia de él, ellos carecían de inmunidad contra cualquier tipo de daño además de conciencia que les pusiera sobre aviso; así que los niños no dudaban en pulsar botones por el mero hecho de dar respuesta al famoso "vamos a ver qué pasa". Esto había llevado a Diecisiete a extremar las precauciones con respecto a los "peligros" que escondía el robotizado barco.

El androide abandonó la solitaria sala de mandos y cerró bien la escotilla y las lamas de aluminio del techo. Luego se dejó caer hasta el suelo de la estancia, donde un androide de aspecto esférico y desprovisto de patas, se desplazaba flotando por el aire al tiempo que realizaba diferentes comprobaciones en el tablero. Proveer de patas o ruedas para desplazarse a los androides que debían encargarse de los controles de un barco gigante a merced del vaivén incesante y cambiante de las olas, no era lo más inteligente. El equilibrio del mismo Diecisiete se había visto puesto a prueba durante la última tempestad que se vieron obligados a atravesar en mar abierto, y durante ésta hasta el mobiliario que no se hallaba asegurado al suelo había sido lanzado contra las paredes.

Los dos androides se ignoraron mutuamente y Diecisiete abandonó la cabina de mandos. La brisa marina azotó su rostro como un látigo cuando invadió el corredor lateral del barco, en dirección a la zona habitable del mismo.

Descendió la escalinata de metal con las manos en los bolsillos, ademán perezoso, y la vista fija en los témpanos de hielo que colgaban de la barandilla de metal, cruzándose por el camino con uno de los robots de mantenimiento que continuaba su inacabable tarea. Lo observó de reojo sin decir nada y alcanzó el nivel inferior, donde sus pasos resonaron con más fuerza en el nuevo piso metálico de la cubierta de acceso a la zona habitable.

Las dos zonas, la dedicada al ocio y la propia del control de la nave, eran manejadas por robots. No había presencia humana en la tripulación de aquel yate, ni en el servicio doméstico, ni en el mantenimiento. Tal como era de esperar, los seres inertes movían el barco, lo limpiaban, revisaban y se encargaban del confort de los pasajeros mientras éstos disfrutaban de un tiempo interminable de relax.

Así era como funcionaba todo: regido por las Leyes Fundamentales de la Robótica, y los humanos exprimían todo el jugo que podían de la tecnología que dominaban. Pero el caso de Diecisiete y su hermana era la excepción, ellos y su libre albedrío eran la pruebas "vivientes" de que, a veces, las circunstancias hacían variar incluso dichas leyes de la ética y la física; y allí estaba él, dando órdenes de vez en cuando a esos androides de rango menor como si se tratara de un ser humano completo.

Aunque, llegados a ese punto de su existencia, Diecisiete tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que él mismo era: una combinación perfecta de organismo vivo y cibernético. tiempo atrás quedaron las dudas existenciales y los conflictos internos, el hastío y el desinterés, incluso los enfados y las frustraciones por no tener muy claro dónde quedaba su lugar en el mundo y por considerarse incapaz de expresar emoción alguna. Nada de eso importaba ya; Diecisiete se hallaba en otro nivel.

Concretamente en el nivel en el que era de vital importancia extremar la cautela cuando cerraba las compuertas de acceso a la sala de mandos, asegurándose de que bajo ninguna circunstancia tal paso iba a quedar accidentalmente abierto y a merced de sus dos hijos pequeños.

Y eso hacía en aquel preciso instante. El androide giró la manivela de seguridad y tecleó la combinación de números que sellaba la zona. Y una vez hecho esto continuó con su camino por la pasarela que comunicaba las dos zonas, cuyo suelo estaba congelado.

El sol perpetuo arrojaba luces rojizas sobre el mar en cuya superficie flotaban innumerables bloques de hielo, y las gaviotas graznaban en la lejanía. La brisa helada arremolinó sus negros cabellos y él los colocó con un gesto parco detrás de sus orejas. Entrecerró los ojos para observar el horizonte con atención una última vez antes de entrar silenciosamente en el pasillo de la zona habitable.

Y cuando iniciaba el ascenso por el corto tramo de peldaños que llevaba hasta el apartamento de lujo, una imparable energía detuvo su avance abruptamente.

—¡Buenos días, papá! —exclamó Silvan. Diecisiete abrió levemente la boca y alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa justo cuando su hijo más pequeño se lanzaba irreflexivamente a sus brazos desde el descansillo superior.

Eso era un claro ejemplo de lo que significaba tener confianza plena en alguien y lo demás, tonterías.

Los reflejos del androide no se hicieron de rogar y paró suavemente la caída de su pequeño con sus brazos de hierro.

—¡Silvan! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—¡Pero si ya están todos despiertos! Prometiste que nos llevarías a ver los pingüinos si hoy salía el sol —dijo el niño, mirándole con escrutinio con aquellos mismos ojos de hielo herencia de Diecisiete—. Y ha salido, así que he avisado a mamá, a Auri y a Blake.

—Mmnh… —gruñó el cyborg, simplemente.

En efecto, había salido el sol, pero aquellas nubes irregulares que había visto a lo lejos no auguraban un día de calma. Miró a Silvan, los ojos del pequeño, exactamente iguales a los suyos propios brillaban de emoción, anticipándose a la respuesta de su padre

Aquel nivel al que había evolucionado el antiguo e impasible Diecisiete también le había llevado a reconocer y evitar aquellas reacciones que, previsiblemente, provocarían un conflicto en su familia, o un disgusto a alguno de sus miembros.

Diecisiete notó los dedos de Silvan tamborileando impacientes sobre sus hombros, esperando una respuesta de su parte, y tomó una decisión:

—Te llevaré —dijo. Ya pensaría más tarde en qué hacer si la tormenta los alcanzaba lejos del barco. Silvan dejó escapar un gritito—. Pero antes tienes que desayunar —añadió—, y también vestirte. Si vuelves a asomar la nariz ahí fuera en pijama te quedarás congelado igual que uno de esos témpanos de hielo.

—Ya lo sé, he mirado la temperatura, como me dijiste. Ya no voy a volver a salir sin hacerlo, lo prometo…

—Mmhh… —gruñó de nuevo Diecisiete—. Y ponte las botas —concluyó.

Le dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y le vio ascender corriendo el tramo de escaleras, descalzo y con el entusiasmo desbordándose en cada gesto y cada ademán que efectuaba.

Aquel iba a ser uno de los últimos días que iban a pasar en las congeladas aguas del mar del Sur, y su hijo más pequeño sentía pasión por cualquier tipo de ave. Y como sabía que aquel era el hábitat natural de los pingüinos llevaba días pidiéndole a Diecisiete que le llevara a verlos antes de abandonar las aguas australes.

¿Qué padre podía negarse a los ruegos y la actitud suplicante de su hijo?

Diecisiete obviamente le había dicho que sí, pero una helada ventisca había acompañado el avance del barco los últimos cuatro días y no habían podido ni asomarse a cubierta, de modo que su promesa había tenido que esperar. Pero la memoria de Silvan no fallaba.

El androide se adentró en las cocinas y las atravesó mientras los robots evitaban cruzarse con él, en una suerte de ritual respetuoso perfectamente calculado y programado. Algunos bips se sucedieron cuando sus ojos de hielo se cruzaron con los sensores de visión de los robots y, durante un breve instante, Diecisiete tuvo la sensación de que los robots se planteaban si aquel que se hallaba entre ellos era o no un igual. Pero su voz tronó sacándoles de dudas.

—A trabajar, inútiles...

En el comedor, el sonido de su hogar no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Auri tarareaba una canción en un idioma inventado mientras bailoteaba por detrás de Ruby, que mordisqueaba una tostada con los ojos aún cerrados, sentada en un taburete alto frente a la barra americana. En la mesa, y sin tocar aún su propio desayuno, Blake tecleaba con ansiedad un mensaje en la pantalla de su smartphone.

—¡Papá! —gritó la niña y, al igual que había hecho su hermano pequeño, saltó a los brazos de Diecisiete y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¿Tú también quieres ir a ver pingüinos? —preguntó el androide.

—¡Expedición! —exclamó ella. Luego asintió con energía y sonrió feliz. Ruby graznó un "buenos días" y Blake continuó tecleando.

—Tú vienes seguro —afirmó Diecisiete, hablando con Ruby—, y tú… Blake, ¿vas a venir o te quedas aquí? —preguntó, casi exigiendo.

El muchacho continuó escribiendo a toda velocidad como si su padre no estuviera.

—Blake… ¿Vienes a ver los pingüinos o no?

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y musitó:

—¿Hay cobertura aquí?

—Desde hace una hora, más o menos —respondió Ruby. Auri regresó al suelo y corrió a servirse un vaso de jugo y Diecisiete fue al encuentro de su esposa medio dormida—. Tengo que llevarme la cámara y hacer anotaciones sobre la zona de nidificación. Me serán útiles en el Centro de Recuperación. A veces llegan pingüinos extraviados a las islas y es difícil replicarles un hábitat para que estén cómodos.

—Primero tendrás que abrir los ojos, "Bichóloga". Tal como estás ahora no verás ni tus propios pies. Aunque tengo curiosidad por ver cuántas veces eres capaz de morder el hielo hoy.

Ruby le miró de soslayo, ofendida. Tenía el cabello alborotado y algunas puntas se alzaban incontrolables hacia arriba. Él rió divertido, al ver su expresión y comprobar que por más que entrelazara sus dedos en las lisas hebras oscuras con intención de domarlas, estas regresaban a su posición como si tuvieran muelles.

Ridícula. Perfecta, a sus ojos.

Ella arrugó la nariz como defensa ante aquella risa de mofa y él atrapó sus labios en un beso entre mordisco y mordisco.

El _bip bip_ de otro robot desplazándose por la estancia le hizo observarlo de reojo al separarse de ella. Aquel en concreto llevaba trabajando sin parar durante días. Al parecer, las bajas temperaturas prolongaban la duración de aquel tipo de batería que tenía. Pero Diecisiete no había notado diferencia alguna, su núcleo de energía infinita no se veía afectado por el frío o por el calor.

Abrió la boca para referirse a esto pero justo entonces su propio teléfono comenzó a sonar. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Son los idiotas… —murmuró. Y por idiotas se refería a sus sustitutos, en la isla. Ruby se asomó a mirar la pantalla, intrigada.

—Contesta, podría ser importante.

Él nada dijo. No quería responder la llamada, había pedido aquel largo periodo de vacaciones para poder estar con su familia y entretanto el mundo podía irse a la porra. Pero se arriesgaba a que aquel atajo de imbéciles convirtiera en un desastre su retiro vacacional y también a no tener una isla en la que trabajar cuando regresara, así que pulsó el botón verde de la pantalla.

—Hola —masculló.

—¡ _Señor_! —exclamó del otro lado de la línea una voz presa del nerviosismo—. _Disculpe que le moleste, pero tenemos una emergencia._

Se oyeron varias voces alarmadas de los otros miembros de la patrulla de rangers que sustituían a Diecisiete cuando éste no estaba.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando ahí? —musitó él, y frunció el ceño.

Blake alzó las cejas y despegó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono. Auri cesó en su bailoteo y Ruby les indicó por gestos que guardaran silencio. La figura de Diecisiete pareció alzarse aún más alta, envuelta en un halo amenazador.

— _¡Hemos avistado un barco de piratas, señor! Y parece que vienen armados… Desde aquí podemos ver que llevan bazookas._

—¿Dónde estáis?

— _Estamos en la zona de vigilancia._

—Bien —respondió Diecisiete, guardando calma total. La zona de vigilancia era el punto más elevado de la isla, aquel desde el cual podían avistarse las orillas de los cuatro puntos cardinales de la isla. Y además era donde él tenía su cuartel general, es decir, su casa—. Ve a la parte trasera de la casa y pulsa el botón que encontrarás por allí.

— _Entendido_ —respondió el ranger.

Diecisiete oyó ruido de pasos y voces. Miró a su alrededor. Ruby, Auri y Blake le miraban expectantes. Si la cosa se complicaba, Diecisiete no tendría más remedio que abandonar el barco y acudir volando a toda velocidad a la isla para tomar el control de la situación, todos lo sabían. El androide resopló y se frotó el rostro con gesto hastiado. Menos mal que había previsto una situación así.

Oyó el ruido de la conocida compuerta abriéndose mecánicamente y adivinó el sonido de pasos que descendían por la escalera que llevaba a su cobertizo subterráneo.

 _—¡Joder…!_ —oyó la voz de su subordinado, que contenía el aliento—. _¡Aquí hay un arsenal! Señor, ¿esto es legal?_

Diecisiete bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Con quién te crees que hablas? Claro que no es legal… —admitió, tajante—. Pero legal o no es lo que os va a salvar el culo, y a mí las vacaciones.

Y cortó la llamada.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la barra americana, junto a un brick de leche con la cara de un niño impresa en un lateral, y robó el último trozo de tostada de mermelada del plato de Ruby.

—Deduzco que tienen problemitas… —dijo ésta, con la mirada en su plato ahora vacío. Él asintió, aún masticando—. Y… ¿el torneo lo ganaste usando tácticas ilegales también? —aventuró ella.

Él la miró de soslayo. Tragó el bocado y se limpió la comisura de los labios antes de encararla de pleno. La amenaza siempre latente en sus ojos de hielo la hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Acababa de tocar una tecla delicada.

—No —respondió él—. Ahí no era mi ley la que regía todo, sino la del enanito con bata —se encogió de hombros y se apoyó de espaldas en la barra americana—. Y a ese no podía engañarle.

—Oh, pero te conozco demasiado bien, muñequito de hojalata —murmuró ella, en un tono casi inaudible. Se bajó de aquel taburete y le encaró con los brazos en jarras—, ¿el Androide 17 sometido completamente a una ley que no es la suya? No me lo trago. Estoy segura de que no pudiste evitar usar tus propios métodos, y no hablo sólo de interrumpir transformaciones.

Ruby alzó una ceja y dió un par de golpecitos en el pecho de Diecisiete con el dedo en actitud retadora.

"Mejor que no lo sepas", pensó él. Su sacrificio frustrado era lo que tenía en mente en aquel instante. Esa parte del torneo se la saltó convenientemente durante la explicación que le dio a su familia. Sí, tal como Ruby había dicho, era su forma de proceder: irreflexiva en apariencia pero calculada a más no poder. Sólo que aquella vez, afortunadamente, el resultado no fue el que él había esperado.

—¡Sí papá, explícame otra vez cómo se te ocurrió fastidiar a las luchadoras del amor! —dijo Auri, asaltándole de repente—. ¡Y también como venciste al monstruo gigante, y al insecto! ¡Y cómo ganaste el torneo!

Auri, llena de energía, le miraba con ojos brillantes mientras daba grandes mordiscos a un trozo de pan.

Él observó la expresión de curiosidad de su rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Otra vez, Auri? —se lo había explicado al menos tres veces.

—Por favooor… ¡Quiero usar tu estilo en el dojo! —suplicó.

Él rió.

—Mi estilo te traerá problemas, Auri. Pero si insistes... te explicaré un par de cosas —acabó claudicando—. Imagina que no puedes notar el ki de los que te rodean y que te amenaza un enemigo de otro mundo, cuyas técnicas no puedes prever.

—Eso es fácil —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No noto nunca el ki...

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y miró a Blake. El mayor de sus hijos no había despegado la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono ni siquiera para llevarse los cereales a la boca. Frunció el ceño y regresó su atención a Auri mientras su mente maquinaba.

—Piensa en ese enemigo, y piensa en que adopta una posición extraña. Te va a atacar, está preparando para hacerlo, y si te golpea lo hará con una fuerza que no conoces

Diecisiete hablaba en su tono de instructor, y sus pies le llevaban disimuladamente hasta la silla ocupada por Blake. Auri escuchaba con atención las palabras de su padre, sin notar nada raro pero Ruby volteó al detectar un deje sospechoso en la voz de su esposo. Alzó las cejas al verle desplazándose hacia su distraído hijo pero los ojos azul hielo la detuvieron de dar la alarma.

—Así que… —en décimas de segundo, alcanzó con un brazo a Blake, rodeó su pecho y lo arrancó de la silla. El grito de sorpresa del muchacho quedó interrumpido cuando se vio reducido en el suelo, bocabajo, con los dos brazos inmovilizados en su espalda y la rodilla de su padre aprisionándole contra el piso. Su teléfono había quedado en la mesa y Diecisiete le sujetaba ambas muñecas con una sola mano, sin esfuerzo alguno, y él no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando.

—¡Papá! —exclamó furioso, cuando recuperó el habla.

Auri aplaudió entusiasmada y Diecisiete alzó la mano libre con la palma hacia arriba.

—Recuerda que en un caso así, tú eres igual de impredecible para el enemigo, y esa es precisamente tu ventaja. Así que usa tu cerebro, sé rápida, haz lo que menos esperen cuando menos lo esperen, y no tengas piedad.

—Eso se llama "factor sorpresa", Diecisiete —dijo Ruby, con la vista clavada en el pobre Blake.

—No todo el mundo lo sabe usar —gruñó él.

—Supongo que no… —admitió Ruby, pensativa.

—¡Papá! ¡No mides tu fuerza! —se quejó el muchacho. No se revolvía, sabía perfectamente que no podría zafarse jamás del agarre de su padre.

—Y tú no mides el tiempo que pasas mirando esa jodida pantalla. Te he hecho la misma pregunta dos veces y no te has enterado.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Perdón! —admitió Blake—. Pero es que hemos pasado cuatro días sin cobertura, papá. Tenía que ponerla al día, tenía que decirle que estoy bien.

—Para eso no necesitas toda la mañana —masculló el androide. Se levantó del suelo y liberó a su hijo. Blake quedó sentado en el piso frotándose las muñecas—. Pingüinos —repitió Diecisiete—. ¿Vienes a verlos o te quedas aquí tecleando?

—¡Voy, voy! —cedió él. Bien sabía él que aquella pregunta sólo esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la silla que había estado ocupada por Blake voló por la cocina y se estrelló contra la espalda de Diecisiete, y los brazos de Auri rodearon su cuello, al tiempo que sus piernas hacían presa en su estómago.

—¡Factor sorpresa!

La niña trataba de hacerle una llave por la espalda. Pero a pesar de haber disimulado bien, Diecisiete había vislumbrado por el rabillo del ojo cada uno de sus gestos mientras hablaba con Blake. Incluso en los momentos de calma tenía controlados siempre todos sus flancos, no podía evitarlo, era algo innato en él; sus sentidos siempre estaban al acecho. Y Diecisiete había visto perfectamente cuándo había alzado su hija la silla con intención de partirsela en la espalda: aprovechando un momento de aparente descuido.

Aprendía deprisa, estaba orgulloso de ella.

Divertido, se dejó caer al suelo de bruces y permitió que la niña le bloqueara en aquella preciosa e inservible llave. Ella rió a más no poder, sentada sobre su espalda, y alzó la mano derecha mostrando la "V" de victoria.

—¡He vencido al Androide 17!

—Puedes estar orgullosa Auri, eres la primera persona que lo logra… —murmuró él, sonriendo.

—La segunda… —completó Ruby.

—El saltamontes no cuenta como persona… —masculló Diecisiete, y ella le sacó la lengua.

—¡Papá, ya estoy vestido! ¡Ya podemos irnos!

Silvan apareció en la cocina ataviado con las ropas más gruesas que poseía, gorro, capucha, guantes, bufanda y gafas antiventisca. Su voz emergía de dentro de aquel grueso anorak y les llegaba lejana.

Ruby rió y se apresuró a despojarle de la mitad de las prendas.

—Esta vez lo has hecho bien, mi amor. Pero con todo eso no podrás comer nada.

—¡Pingüinos, mamá! —exclamó él, nervioso.

 **...**

Todos tuvieron que vestirse con ropa para clima polar para poder visitar aquel desierto de hielo con temperaturas de -38ºC, y después de que Diecisiete localizara desde el helicóptero la zona de nidificación, aterrizaron en un lugar apartado y caminaron un poco para acercarse a los animales. Pero una vez allí hasta Blake se entusiasmó. Uno no observa cada día a unos animales así en su propio hábitat. Ruby hizo fotos y tomó notas de voz, Silvan pretendió hacer un dibujo, pero con aquellos guantes era difícil sostener el lápiz, y Blake y Auri se sentaron a mirarlos tranquilamente, sin riñas ni teléfonos por el medio.

Diecisiete, en pie sobre un gran bloque de hielo desde donde observaba toda la escena, miraba su familia. Había conseguido pasar con ellos aquellas semanas de vacaciones y, aunque pronto llegarían a su fin, sentía que por una vez en su vida había cumplido plenamente como padre y esposo.

Poco imaginaban ellos, e incluso él mismo, que la locura que Ruby le pidió aquella noche, por mensajería, se haría realidad y que podrían viajar alrededor del mundo en aquel enorme barco que había ansiado tener desde que vio las fotos publicadas en una revista. Pero ahora que había entendido los entresijos de su funcionamiento, Diecisiete llegaba a la conclusión de que poseer algo así era demasiado complicado. No era sólo tenerlo, el mantenimiento era inasumible económicamente incluso para el desorbitado sueldo que recibía como único ranger de la Isla Russet.

La cazadora de color claro que vestía, nada adecuada para aquel clima extremadamente frío, se agitó con el viento al igual que sus cabellos y él los colocó tras sus orejas.

Pero no importaba si el barco era de su propiedad o no, no importaba darse o no un capricho así; lo que de verdad importaba era ese instante tan especial en que se hallaba con sus niños y su esposa mirando los inofensivos y torpes pingüinos, al igual que el resto de aventuras que habían vivido en aquel largo viaje de casi un mes alrededor del mundo, que casi había llegado a su fin.

Ni todo el dinero del mundo podía pagar lo que en aquel momento el corazón de Diecisiete sentía. Y el broche de oro llegó cuando Ruby se giró hacia él y apartó la tela del anorak que cubría su rostro para articular un "te quiero" silencioso que él pudo perfectamente leer de sus labios aún medio ocultos.

Sus ojos del mismo color que el hielo perpetuo se entornaron en una amplia sonrisa.

 **...**

—Eso son bazookas de calibre 60. Ya los han usado otras veces… No, no os harán falta… No, yo estaré en mi casa en tres días pero no volveré a Russet hasta dentro de una semana, tendréis que resistir vosotros solos… … Pues pide máscaras antigás y si vuelven los gaseáis, o les lanzáis una bomba de napalm con un mortero directamente al barco. ¡Yo qué sé! Usa la imaginación…

Ruby escuchaba desde el baño las bestialidades que Diecisiete decía por teléfono en tono tranquilo. Después de doce años compartiendo la vida con él aún podía llegar a sorprenderla su falta total de escrúpulos cuando de mantener a raya a los furtivos se trataba.

Pero eran sus métodos y aquella era su isla, y no había absolutamente nadie en el mundo que pudiera proteger de forma más eficiente e implacable aquellos valiosos seres. Su falta de escrúpulos aseguraba la supervivencia de los animales. Y eso le había otorgado la mala suerte de convertirse en una celebridad en el mercado negro. "El Vigilante", el ranger invencible estaba en el puesto número 1 de los más odiados entre los criminales, incluso había oído decir que ofrecían una recompensa por su cabeza. Qué ilusos…

Hablaba de bombas como si fuera un asunto normal de oficina y aunque Ruby estaba acostumbrada al trabajo de Diecisiete, en ocasiones las conversaciones que oía eran tan crudas y tan sorprendentemente faltas de cualquier tipo de emoción que la zoóloga tenía la impresión de estar ante el mismo Diecisiete antisocial que encontró en el Royal Nature Park.

Pero luego esas conversaciones terminaban y el hombre bueno y atento con su familia que se escondía tras los ojos de hielo, sonreía a Ruby y disipaba las malas sensaciones de su cuerpo, sustituyéndolas por calidez.

Como en aquel momento.

Había terminado la llamada y la observaba terminar su rutina de cuidado facial apoyado despreocupadamente en el dintel de la puerta, y Ruby percibió su reflejo más sexy de lo normal.

Despues de tantos años con él, Diecisiete aún tenía el don de dejarla sin palabras y sin capacidad de apartar la vista de sus facciones. Se sentía absorbida irremediablemente por aquellos preciosos ojos inexpresivos.

—No creo que Silvan vaya a poder dormir esta noche —dijo ella, tratando de distraerse a sí misma de la sensación de montaña rusa que sentía en el estómago—. Apuesto lo que sea que ahora mismo está pintando más pingüinos. Le ha encantado, Diecisiete. A los tres.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó él. Su voz sonó grave en aquel pequeño espacio.

Ella le sonrió a través del espejo y asintió.

—¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias por llevarnos.

Sonrió y cerró el tarro de crema, y luego sacó un diminuto tubito de su neceser y comenzó a aplicar una pequeña cantidad de su contenido alrededor de los ojos.

—Con todos esos mejunjes encima me recuerdas a la tostada del desayuno —dijo él, cambiando de tema de forma radical. Ruby rodó los ojos, el androide era especialista en cargarse las atmósferas íntimas.

—¿Porque estoy pegajosa?

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No. Porque me lo voy a acabar comiendo, Ruby…

Sí, especialista en cargárselas y en recuperarlas instantáneamente. Y su voz fue un susurro grave contra el oído de su mujer. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le arrebataba el tubo y lo dejaba sobre una repisa.

En el reflejo de ambos, aguamarina contra chocolate y el silencio imperando entre ellos.

Ahora la longitud del cabello de Ruby era tal que Diecisiete no necesitaba usar las manos para apartarlo a un lado, y mordisqueó su cuello en actitud demandante, los ojos sin abandonar los de ella y su respiración contra la piel erizada. Las palabras que Ruby pretendía pronunciar a continuación murieron en su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron, perdiendo en aquella contienda de miradas.

—¿Lo ves? En el cuello ya no tienes nada... —jadeó él.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y no pudo evitar una risita.

—No me gusta nada la idea de envejecer y que tú te mantengas siempre joven, Diecisiete. No es justo. Más te vale no seguir comiéndote mis mejunjes —hizo un puchero, se recostó contra su pecho y besó su mejilla.

Él alzó una ceja, sin entender, y ella rodó los ojos y señaló un punto en concreto junto a sus ojos.

—Aquí, están llenos de arrugas...

Diecisiete fijó su atención allí, y ni con su implacable visión fue capaz de vislumbrar lo que ella aseguraba que existía.

—Ahí no hay nada, Ruby —dijo, tajante.

Él no mentía, nunca lo había hecho. Pero Ruby había sido testigo de la evolución del androide a ser humano y por eso sabía que Diecisiete también había aprendido a disfrazar su verdadera opinión y su actitud para hacer felices a los que le rodeaban o para no herirlos. Igual que había hecho con Auri esa mañana al arrojarse al suelo y hacerse el vencido.

Igual que creía que ahora hacía mientras la miraba con la intensidad del azul claro.

Por más que se cuidara Ruby jamás podría volver atrás para recuperar la lozanía, pero el resplandor de puro amor silencioso que veía en la mirada de él era capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier frustración.

A ojos de Diecisiete, Ruby siempre sería su Ruby.

* * *

 **..::::..**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Regresé por aquí tras un año desde que terminé "Diecisiete". La verdad es que llevo escribiendo esta secuela desde diciembre del año pasado, y la cosa se ha alargado más de lo previsto. Mi intención es publicar un capítulo semanal, ¡veremos si lo consigo!_

 _Aviso que esto no va a ser tan largo como "Diecisiete", no creo que se extienda más de 15 capítulos pero espero que sean entretenidos._

 _Como aclaración o cosa a comentar sólo se me ocurre lo del día perpetuo en el polo sur: el sol no se pone durante casi 190 días en las zonas más cercanas a los dos polos. A esto se le llama "sol de medianoche"._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Capítulo I

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo 1

 **..::::..**

* * *

Las largas vacaciones surcando los mares alrededor del mundo llegaron a su fin y el enorme yate de Capsule Corp arribó al puerto de la Isla Número 5 del Archipiélago del Sur, donde la familia de Diecisiete tenía su casa. La maniobra de aproximación al muelle con la asistencia del remolcador tuvo lugar en medio de una atmósfera triste. Todos guardaron silencio durante los últimos minutos que pasaron en el barco. Y cuando al fin la nave se halló asegurada en el borde, descendieron por la pasarela hablando más bien poco.

Como todos los vehículos de los Briefs, aquel también disponía del sistema de almacenado en cápsula, pero antes de activarlo había que detener todos los robots de la nave y devolverlos a sus compartimentos. También, un equipo humano debía inspeccionar el barco para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, de modo que Diecisiete dejó la enorme nave a cargo del personal del puerto para ir a buscarla metida ya en su cápsula horas más tarde.

En aquel instante había algo urgente que debía hacer, mucho más que devolver la cápsula sana y salva a Bulma, y no podía esperar más.

—¡Papá, por favooor! —suplicaba Silvan, aferrándose a la manga de su padre. La tela de la prenda se estiró hasta que el hombro de Diecisiete asomó por el cuello de ésta, y él chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

—Silvan —le avisó Ruby, detectando la crispación creciente en el rostro de Diecisiete. Auri y Blake aguardaban a ver el resultado del capricho de Silvan para insistir ellos también o no. Y es que todos querían ver a Tristan cuanto antes—. No insistas más. Tú tienes cosas que hacer en cuanto lleguemos a casa —finalizó la zoóloga.

Ruby sacó un coche de una cápsula y abrió la puerta, aguardando a que su hijo más pequeño entrara en el habitáculo para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Pero yo también quiero ir a buscarle! —insistió el pequeño. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azul hielo eran la viva imagen del gesto amenazador del Diecisiete más peligroso.

—Si te llevo tengo que usar la nave también a la ida y tardaremos el doble —le explicó el androide, armándose de paciencia. Se zafó del agarre de su hijo y alzó el vuelo, escapando a un segundo bloqueo por parte del pequeño—. Haz caso a tu madre —dijo.

Un aura azulada le envolvió y Diecisiete se alejó de la isla a toda velocidad en dirección al Royal Nature Park.

Al verle alzar el vuelo ante la mirada atónita de los trabajadores del puerto y las incesantes quejas de Silvan, Ruby rió levemente. Diecisiete era una monada cuando trataba de disimular las ganas que tenía de ver a su perro y comprobar que estaba bien. A pesar de llamarle "perro tonto" y dirigirse siempre a él en aquel tono severo que usaba, cuando Diecisiete estaba en casa no podían estar el uno sin la compañía del otro.

 **...**

Los instintos depredadores de Tristan siempre habían estado muy marcados a pesar de vivir con una familia con tres niños. Su casa era su territorio y compartía un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte con todos los miembros de su familia, sobretodo con Silvan a quien había visto crecer desde bebé y con quien se comportaba especialmente protector. Pero fuera de su hábitat, de su hogar y lejos de su familia, Tristan era distante y algo hosco, y era entonces cuando se hacía evidente de que seguía siendo un animal salvaje aunque viviera como un perro.

Tristan era un lobo, y no era fácil encontrar una manera de dejarle a buen cuidado mientras su familia estaba de vacaciones. Llegaron a plantearse llevarle con ellos, pero Diecisiete lo descartó pese a las súplicas de sus hijos, que no querían separarse de él. Para Tristan habría sido un infierno pasar un mes entero en un barco.

Tenían pocas opciones: Krilin y Dieciocho vivían en la ciudad y aunque tenían un buen jardín y una casa grande, nada sabían de cuidar animales y menos aún uno salvaje como era Tristan.

En la central del MIR, donde Ruby trabajaba, había una manada de lobos aguardando a aclimatarse para ser devueltos a la naturaleza de una de las islas pobladas de bosques, y pese a que el hábitat era el correcto no era buena idea tampoco dejar a Tristan con ellos, él estaba acostumbrado a la vida doméstica y en el MIR habría quedado a merced de las leyes jerárquicas de aquella manada de lobos. Ruby temía que terminara sufriendo bulling teniendo en cuenta que el "perro tonto" llevaba doce años viviendo cómodamente con ellos.

La solución, finalmente, fue llevarle al Royal Nature Park y dejarle al cuidado de la única persona, a ojos de Ruby, capacitada tanto para cuidarlo como para controlarlo: Adler, el veterinario de la reserva forestal.

Diecisiete aterrizó delante del edificio del Centro de recuperación de la reserva, tan desierto como siempre. Miró a su alrededor. Las ramas de los árboles se inclinaban peligrosamente, amenazando con descargar la pesada carga de nieve en cualquier momento. Ésta cubría también los caminos y se acumulaba en los laterales, dificultando el paso de casi cualquier vehículo.

Ya casi había olvidado lo crudo que era el invierno en aquellos lares, aunque a él nunca le había afectado demasiado. Exhaló, y su aliento se arremolinó frente a su boca formando una densa nube de vaho.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió y antes de que cualquier ser humano apareciera en el dintel, un enorme lobo salió de allí corriendo, casi trastabillando con sus propias grandes patas sobre el suelo de tarima del porche medio congelado. Tristan aulló, lloró y ladró, todo a la vez mientras corría en dirección al único ser que consideraba en lo alto de su jerarquía. Y Diecisiete sonrió con ganas al verle acercarse.

No era común verle complacido por las nerviosas reacciones de Tristan, pero desde hacía ya algunos años, y tras pasar largas temporadas de trabajo en la isla, Diecisiete recibía las carantoñas de su lobo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo has estado, perro tonto? ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Mejor de lo que se merece —gruñó la voz de Adler. El veterinario emergía del edificio con una bolsa en la mano a la vez que se peleaba con las mangas de un grueso anorak que hacía resaltar aún más la falta de cualquier prenda de abrigo por parte de Diecisiete. El androide no llevaba puesta ni una mísera chaqueta; no la necesitaba—. Teniendo en cuenta que se ha comido tres patas de la mesa, que se ha escapado cinco veces, que se ha meado en el cobertizo de la alfalfa y se ha follado todas las cosas medio blandas que han caído a su alcance, cojines, sacos, incluso el abrigo de Alec… Le hemos tratado MUY bien.

Adler componía una cara de malas pulgas que Diecisiete no había visto nunca en aquel rostro enjuto y arrugado ya. Pero el androide rompió en auténticas carcajadas al oír la información y acarició la cabeza de Tristan con energía.

—¡Buen perro! —le premió, divertido.

Adler frunció aún más el ceño y terminó su avance hasta llegar justo junto al androide.

—Oye, Diecisiete, Ruby seguramente ya lo sabe, pero tengo que decírtelo por si acaso. A fin de cuentas es mi profesión —Diecisiete se irguió y encaró con ojos fríos al veterinario mientras Tristan meneaba la cola y observaba a uno y a otro con la lengua fuera—. A Tristan le cuesta correr. Está claro que le duelen las patas traseras y es muy probable que tenga artritis.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas y miró a su peludo amigo.

—¡Eh! Eso es de viejos.

—Exactamente. Tristan ya tiene doce años. Es una edad muy avanzada teniendo en cuenta que los lobos grises no suelen superar los siete en libertad. Creo que la vida doméstica y el clima templado de la isla ha favorecido que aguante sin achaques hasta ahora, pero la edad no perdona. Sería bueno para él que perdiera peso para aliviar el dolor y también —revolvió en su bolsillo y sacó un papel plegado en dos—, ten. Esto es la receta médica para antiinflamatorios y analgésicos —Diecisiete tomó el papel y Adler le tendió seguidamente la bolsa que llevaba—, y aquí tienes un par de cajas de sulfato de condroitina. Cambiadle el pienso por uno con suplemento de omega 3 y creo que podrá vivir un par de años más sin demasiados problemas. Pero id planteándoos que es muy viejo, Diecisiete. Tristan es un anciano.

El androide no dijo nada. Tragó fuerte y miró a su lobo que en aquel momento le observaba con devoción, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más en su mundo que Diecisiete, y aguardando a que su amo sacara la nave y le dejara subir con él. Tristan se veía feliz, tenía una actitud muy buena y no parecía sufrir achaques o dolores, aunque sí habían notado que corría más despacio y que, a simple vista, su hocico estaba ya completamente blanco.

—Si te preguntas porqué no notas nada raro en él, Diecisiete —aventuró Adler, adivinando lo que el androide pensaba—, es porque es un depredador. Los depredadores con jerarquía, como los lobos, ocultan sus muestras de debilidad para no perder su estatus en la manada. Simplemente eso, es instintivo —explicó el veterinario—. Vosotros dadle esto que os he preparado y estará bien.

Diecisiete le miró, y a Adler le pareció adivinar un leve gesto de preocupación cuando el androide abrió la boca para hablar.

—¿Cuánto le queda? —preguntó, sin más rodeos. Adler alzó una ceja y miró al lobo con aire pensativo.

—Mmnh… Eso es difícil de decir. De momento está bien, y una artritis no es un mal que ponga en peligro su vida, pero si le impide caminar o comer puede acarrear otros problemas más graves. Pero como mucho podrá vivir tres años más, Diecisiete, si no se presentan complicaciones. El tiempo es implacable.

—…Ya —musitó el androide. Carraspeó y miró de nuevo a Tristan. Pese a lo que Adler acababa de explicarle, la expresión de eterno bobo de su lobo le recordaba al momento en que lo extrajo del cubil siendo sólo un cachorro, salvándole de la masacre que sufrió su familia.

Diecisiete no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirles algo así a sus hijos. Ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo o no. Aquel perro-lobo era muy importante para todos los miembros de su familia, y pese a ser conscientes de la edad avanzada de Tristan, recibir una información así por parte de un veterinario sería triste para sus hijos.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta sin añadir nada más. Y lo que fuera que tenía en mente, Adler sabía que el androide no lo expresaría a nadie más que no fuera Ruby, de modo que sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Saluda a Ruby y los niños de mi parte.

Diecisiete alzó una mano por encima de su cabeza y, sin voltear una sola vez, extrajo una cápsula de su bolsillo y la accionó. El reactor último modelo de Capsule Corp. apareció tras el acostumbrado "booom" y Tristan movió la cola y emitió algo parecido a un ladrido. El androide abrió la única compuerta superior con la que contaba la nave y el lobo se metió en ésta de un salto.

—¡Ah! Casi se me olvida! —oyó decir a Adler, a su espalda. El androide ocupó el asiento del piloto y miró sin expresión alguna al veterinario de la reserva—. Piper me pidió que te dijera que la llamaras. Hay algo que quiere decirte, pero no me dijo el qué.

—"Pimienta" se ha vuelto muy mandona últimamente… —gruñó Diecisiete. Con sus hijos en casa esperando el regreso de Tristan, la joven ranger ocupaba el último lugar en la lista de sus prioridades—. Que me llame ella si tan urgente es eso que me quiere decir —añadió.

Adler se encogió de hombros y rió.

—Ya me esperaba esta respuesta. Se lo diré, descuida.

El motor del reactor emitió un zumbido creciente en intensidad cuando Diecisiete accionó el botón de contacto y la compuerta superior se cerró herméticamente. Y con el androide y el viejo lobo en su interior, la nave inició el vuelo de regreso a la Isla Número 5.

 **...**

Finalmente, Diecisiete decidió no decir nada a sus hijos. Tristan y él regresaron y el recibimiento en su casa fue casi el de una fiesta. Silvan le puso doble ración de pienso en su plato, y Diecisiete tuvo que retirárselo en cuanto el niño se despistó. Lo último que necesitaba Tristan, tras el último parte médico, era ponerse enfermo del estómago por un empacho.

Y cuando todos se fueron a dormir y él y Ruby quedaron a solas en el sofá, frente a la tele apagada y con el lobo dormitando plácidamente a los pies de ambos fue que el tema de conversación salió a relucir.

Y sí, tal como Adler había dicho, Ruby había notado los achaques de Tristan. Pero no había dicho nada para no preocupar a Diecisiete. Darle una información así cuando el androide no tenía forma, en alta mar, de ver a su perro, tan sólo le habría hecho pensar más de lo necesario.

Y Tristan era viejo pero no estaba enfermo.

—Tienes que saber ver la diferencia, Diecisiete. Es anciano pero está muy sano y fuerte. Necesita suplementos y perder peso, eso es verdad. Pero es algo que deben asumir también los niños. Ellos le dan golosinas en cuanto yo no miro, sobretodo Auri y Silvan, y tienen que pensar en su salud.

—¿Qué golosinas? —gruñó el androide.

—Galletas de fresa.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. Las cosas se salían de madre cuando él no estaba en casa. Nunca había consentido que Tristan comiera otra cosa que no fuera su propia comida porque sabía que si comía de forma frugal obedecía más. Y era más complicado controlar un lobo de sesenta kilos que un perro grande, sobretodo con el estómago lleno.

Entonces, Tristan se levantó adormilado, y comenzó a encaramarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh… ¿A dónde vas tú? —gruñó Diecisiete—. ¡Bájate del sofá, "perro tonto"! —su tono amenazador despertó a Tristan de golpe que se agazapó mientras regresaba a su lugar, en la alfombra. Ruby rió y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y a ti que te hace tanta gracia? —el mal humor de Diecisiete se giró contra Ruby de repente, pero ella no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo adorable que te ves cuando riñes a Tristan?

Él bufó y apartó la mirada, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Yo no soy adorable, "Bichóloga". Soy una máquina de matar.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —insistió ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla del que ni pudo escapar ni quiso hacerlo.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, la rutina regresó a casa de Ruby y Diecisiete, y la mañana transcurrió como siempre: con prisas, desayunos precipitados, peleas entre los niños por el uso del cuarto de baño y los bramidos de su padre desde el piso de abajo para poner algo de orden. Aquella casa era enorme pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para mantener a raya las discusiones entre los tres hermanos.

A él aún le quedaba una semana más de vacaciones y mientras Ruby y los niños iban al trabajo y a la escuela, él se quedaría tranquilamente en casa disfrutando de la compañía de su lobo, del silencio, de la a veces añorada soledad y de su enorme pantalla plana de cien pulgadas… O al menos esa esperanza había tenido.

—Hay algunas tejas rotas por la granizada del mes pasado, y hay una gotera en el desván. También hay una rama del árbol que se partió y amenaza con caerse cualquier día. Yo no llego con la escalera así que… ¿podrías cortarla tú?

—Mmmh… —gruñó él, como respuesta.

Al traste con su añorada soledad y su tele de cien pulgadas. Al parecer había muchas cosas por hacer, como siempre que volvía a casa. Las tareas se habían acumulado durante su ausencia. Además, él había pensado en instalar un sistema de videovigilancia alrededor del perímetro de la casa. Como Tristan ya estaba viejo Diecisiete no se fiaba de sus aptitudes de guardián.

Pero Ruby le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras se colgaba el bolso.

—Muchas gracias —susurró ella—. ¡Ah! Y cuando te subas al tejado, al menos coloca la escalera para aparentar que la usas para subir y bajar... —añadió. Y él rodó los ojos.

Ruby, Blake, Auri y Silvan desfilaron por la puerta principal de la casa en dirección al coche, y mientras caminaban se sucedían los consejos y advertencias de la zoóloga a sus hijos, que eran respondidos con cortos asentimientos y miradas de hastío. Diecisiete sonrió disimuladamente. El empeño de Ruby en intentar controlar pacíficamente todo lo que ocurría en la familia era cómico porque nunca lo conseguía.

El androide les miró abrir las puertas del aerocoche de su esposa, apoyado en el dintel de la entrada de la casa, de brazos cruzados y con Tristan sentado junto a él como una estatua. De repente el lobo emitió el ladrido más raro que había proferido en mucho tiempo. Diecisiete frunció el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad, entonces oyó el motor de otro aerocoche acercándose a la parcela de su familia y lo vio detenerse frente a la verja.

Era un vehículo deportivo de color rojo muy llamativo. La ventanilla descendió accionada por el motor eléctrico de ésta y el conductor sacó la cabeza del coche. Iba solo, tenía facciones esbeltas y alargadas, y ojos lánguidos y verdes. Su piel estaba bronceada y sonreía deslumbrante y más ampliamente de lo que cualquiera era capaz a esas horas de la mañana.

—Buenos días, doctora Sinclair —le oyó ronronear Diecisiete—. Hola, niños —añadió en tono dulce.

Los niños ignoraron su presencia, ocupados como estaban en su discusión de a quién le tocaba ocupar el asiento delantero ese día.

El androide, oculto en las sombras del porche, miraba el coche en silencio. Era un modelo bastante caro de dos plazas que un padre de familia normal dudaría en comprarse. Observó entonces la actitud del tipo y vio el modo en que miraba a Ruby… Más concretamente el trasero de Ruby, ya que ésta trataba de acomodar algunas cosas en el maletero y se hallaba de espaldas a la verja.

ALERTA ROJA.

Divisar esa mirada fue suficiente para que todas las alarmas que poseía el androide se colocaran en estado de emergencia total. Entornó los ojos, dio un par de sonoros pasos hacia adelante y mostró su presencia mientras hacía crujir los dedos al cerrar los puños. Tristan detectó su aura maligna y comenzó a gruñir automáticamente, pese a no saber exactamente a qué le tenía que gruñir.

Ruby volteó entonces, sonrió al conductor de aquel coche, al reconocerle, y le saludó brevemente con la mano antes de correr hacia el asiento del conductor. No le hizo más caso.

Cuando ya se había sentado volvió al exterior, actuando como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. Se acercó a Diecisiete haciendo jogging y le dio un par de besos en los labios, acompañados de una sonrisa y un "te quiero".

El androide, que había sustituído su mirada asesina por una sonrisa torcida, respondió con un "yo también" y ella dio la vuelta para volver al coche definitivamente, mientras él disfrutaba al ver el rostro boquiabierto que lucía ahora el dueño del coche rojo.

El tipo de ojos lánguidos arrancó el motor de su coche y se alejó. Ruby, que no se había enterado de nada, puso en marcha el motor de su aerocoche y dio un par de órdenes severas al resto de ocupantes antes de accionar la marcha atrás.

Diecisiete les vio marcharse y se quedó finalmente solo en casa con Tristan.

Pasó la siguiente hora arreglando la dichosa gotera del tejado mientras vigilaba al lobo corretear por el jardín, feliz. La ausencia repentina de nieve parecía encantarle. Desde allí arriba Diecisiete veía todo el vecindario. La casa estaba en una urbanización muy tranquila y nada transitada situada en una zona despejada de montaña, donde cada vivienda estaba rodeada por un inmenso jardín. Los vecinos más cercanos estaban bastante lejos y no se veía a nadie por los alrededores ni en la calle, así que Diecisiete terminó la reparación y saltó desde el tejado hasta el jardín, pasando de usar la escalera.

Tristan acudió raudo a su encuentro como si no le hubiera visto en tres días y Diecisiete lo apartó cuando el animal trató de lamerle el rostro.

—No te pases… —masculló.

Entró en casa y llenó de nuevo el cuenco de agua del perro. El verano en las Islas del Sur era templado y agradable pero ese día, precisamente, había sido anunciado como uno de los más calurosos de la estación. Hacía un calor tremendo.

Y mientras miraba a Tristan beber sin pausa, Diecisiete escuchó el timbre de llamada de su teléfono, el cual había abandonado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Caminó hasta allí y atrapó el aparato, frunciendo el ceño a continuación. Era Jimmy.

El androide rodó los ojos y bufó, pero pulsó el botón verde.

—Hola, "idiota".

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Adler me dijo que ya estábais de vuelta! ¿Cómo va todo?

—…Como siempre… —farfulló el androide. Con el pie apartó a Tristan del bebedero y se lo arrebató, al ver que no paraba de beber. Si seguía así le entraría flato—. ¿Qué coño quieres? —dijo, sin más.

—¿Adivina dónde estamos?

—Vete a la mierda, Jimmy —rugió Diecisiete, a punto de colgarle.

—¡Espera, espera! Escucha, tenemos dos días libres y estamos en un pueblucho perdido cerca de la Capital del Norte. Pip está siguiendo una pista sobre su padre. Esta vez parecía que estábamos en buen camino... ¡Pero no! ¡Nos han vuelto a timar! —rió el muchacho. Piper refunfuñaba, de fondo, y Jimmy volvió a reír, divertido. Al parecer, todo el asunto de la "caza" del padre de Piper, que ya se alargaba ocho años, era un pasatiempo de lo más cómico para él.

—Qué bien… ¿Y yo qué pinto en esa historia? —dijo el androide. Regresó al jardín y Tristan salió con él, pero se quedó bajo la protección de una sombra esta vez.

Escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea y una voz femenina reprendiendo a Jimmy por sus risas.

—¡Diecisiete! —el androide tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja cuando la voz aguda de Piper resonó de repente—. Jimmy cree que es una pista falsa, ¡pero yo tengo la corazonada de que esta vez le voy a encontrar! Y necesito pedirte un favor…

Diecisiete se apoyó en la pared de la casa y resopló.

—Dispara de una vez, "Pimienta"… No tengo todo el puto día para vuestras tonterías.

—¡Necesito que me prestes tu rifle de largo alcance, por si le encuentro! —espetó ella—. ¡Quiero matarle del mismo modo que él mató a mi madre!

Diecisiete arrugó la nariz y entornó los ojos. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y guardó la calma mientras Piper parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Quieres que te preste el M300?

—Sí, por favor…

—¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, "Pimienta"? Ese rifle tiene tanto retroceso y tú eres tan pequeña que acabarías con la culata incrustada en la clavícula.

Escuchó a Jimmy desternillarse de risa y a Piper enviándoles a la mierda a los dos.

—Óyeme bien. Primero encuentra a ese cabrón, y luego ya veremos qué hacemos con él —dijo el androide.

La inesperada frase logró el silencio por parte de Jimmy y Piper.

—V-vale… —tartamudeó ella.

—Vale —repitió Diecisiete.

Y cortó abruptamente la llamada. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans y suspiró profundamente. Su ofrecimiento no tenía nada que ver con la amabilidad que aquellos dos habían creído detectar. Si la ranger encontraba a ese tipo sería un enorme pasatiempo para Diecisiete decidir con qué arma reventarle la cabeza, un espectáculo que no deseaba perderse por nada del mundo. Aunque aún estaba por verse si Piper tenía lo que había que tener para matar a su propio padre de un balazo.

—Nos vamos, Tristan —dijo.

El lobo se levantó instantáneamente y trotó por el jardín hasta la verja, mientras Diecisiete buscaba la cápsula de su 4x4 y la accionaba delante de la casa. Se aburría enormemente, así que, tras hablar con Jimmy y Piper, de repente le había parecido buena idea pasear por la montaña con Tristan. Los rangers le recordaban sus tiempos en el cuadrante del lago del Royal Nature Park.

Tristan entró en el lugar del copiloto y sacó su enorme cabeza por la ventanilla, como siempre había hecho. Diecisiete suspiró y ocupó el asiento frente al volante.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _No os explico cómo me he llegado a reír escribiendo este capítulo XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Capítulo II

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo II

 **..::::..**

* * *

Arrancó el motor y condujo despacio en dirección a los acantilados. Con las ventanillas bajadas, como siempre, y conduciendo con un estilo no demasiado cuidadoso con el vehículo se adentró por una pista forestal mucho más despejada que las de los bosques del Norte y que descendía haciendo zig-zag y volviéndose cada vez más complicada hasta llegar a una zona donde la vegetación era tan densa que continuar en coche era imposible.

Se detuvo a un lateral del camino y bajó del coche. Tristan salió tras él y Diecisiete guardó el vehículo en su cápsula. El viento traía el aroma del mar y el sonido de las olas advertía de la cercanía de los acantilados.

Caminaron un rato por el sendero estrecho, sorteando ramas y raíces. No era un lugar muy transitado por caminantes y por eso era que a Diecisiete le gustaba ir por allí a pasear con Tristan. Pero el camino terminaba en el borde de un risco y continuaba del otro lado de un corto abismo de más de diez metros de profundidad, en cuyo fondo podía ver el agua del mar agitándose. Tristan lloró entonces y Diecisiete alzó las cejas.

—Venga, salta —dijo. Hasta entonces el lobo siempre había sorteado el precipicio dando un fácil salto, pero ese día se sentó frente al borde y emitió un quejido lastimero. Diecisiete bufó y lo alzó en brazos—. Perro viejo, gordo y tonto… —masculló.

Con el lobo en brazos, voló hasta el otro lado y lo depositó en la seguridad del suelo firme. Hecho esto, Tristan ladró feliz y continuó avanzando al trote por el camino que sabía ya no albergaba más peligros.

La senda descendía hasta una playa de rocas y aguas de color turquesa junto a la que había una cueva submarina y cuyo acceso era prácticamente imposible, por lo cual siempre estaba desierta. Un lugar perfecto para que Diecisiete pudiera disfrutar de la soledad.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que en ocasiones, como esa mañana, la necesitaba para recargar energías.

Tristan comenzó a corretear, feliz, inspeccionando todo y ladrándole a las olas, y Diecisiete se sentó en la arena, dispuesto a no pensar en nada y mirar el mar, simplemente.

El brillo del mar. Nunca se cansaba de esa visión.

Era curioso: necesitaba la soledad pero a la vez, todo cuanto veía cuando disfrutaba de ésta le recordaba a Ruby hasta tal punto que había llegado a asociar la soledad con el rostro de su esposa. La veía en cada rincón, en cada forma, en cada tono dorado que el sol del atardecer arrojaba sobre la Isla Russet en la que trabajaba, tiñéndola de rojo. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a su vida solitaria y a las largas ausencias de su casa, Diecisiete añoraba a Ruby más veces de las que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Y cuando se detenía a mirar el destello que la luz arrancaba sobre la superfície del mar, como en aquel momento, veía el brillo de los ojos oscuros de Ruby como si la tuviera delante...

Diecisiete frunció el ceño en un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Añorarla en la isla era algo normal para él pero, ¿hacerlo ahora? ¡Ruby trabajaba a cinco minutos de allí! Podía hacerle una visita y molestarla un poco. ¿Cuándo le había importado a él la rigidez del trabajo para hacer lo que le daba la gana?

Miró su reloj y comprobó que sólo faltaba media hora para el almuerzo.

Se levantó, se sacudió la arena y llamó a Tristan. El lobo acudió ipso-facto y juntos regresaron sobre sus pasos sendero arriba.

 **...**

Diecisiete detuvo el 4x4 ante un enorme complejo de edificios de aspecto sostenible, construidos a partir de grandes bloques de hormigón y con las paredes y el techo completamente cubiertos de musgo verde brillante que, por lo visto, contribuía a mantener la temperatura constante en el interior.

Salió del coche, y cuando Tristan saltó al suelo, rescató un collar y una correa de cuero del interior de un compartimento. El lobo lloriqueó con la sola visión de estos objetos y agachó las orejas.

—Esto me duele más a mí que a ti —le aseguró el androide. Guardó el coche en la cápsula y colocó el collar alrededor del cuello del lobo al que enganchó la correa. Tristan se sacudió, molesto, mientras avanzaban de esta guisa hacia la puerta principal de uno de los edificios, sobre la que había un gran letrero que rezaba: "Laboratorio".

Ambos entraron al edificio, Tristan olisqueando todo y él luciendo un aire especialmente despreocupado. Diecisiete siguió las indicaciones y lo que recordaba de su última visita, hacía cuatro meses, a esas instalaciones, y se movió por los largos pasillos de la sede central del MIR donde trabajaba su esposa. Ahora Ruby estaba en la zona de animales marinos, vigilando la adaptación de los cetáceos al medio salvaje.

Diecisiete pasó por varios corredores y descendió unas escaleras al final de las cuales había una puerta que salía a un gran patio sombreado por varias especies de árboles, al final del cual había una gran piscina comunicada con el mar donde se hallaban los animales que estaban en la última fase de tratamiento. Aquella piscina era el siguiente paso hacia la libertad.

Allí la vio, agachada junto al borde y hablando con una compañera que vestía un traje de neopreno, mientras tecleaba algo en la pantalla táctil de una tablet. Fruncía la nariz y entornaba los ojos en aquella mueca de concentración que siempre había compuesto cuando trabajaba. Ruby se apartó un mechón de la cara y lo colocó tras sus orejas. La cola de caballo en la que había recogido su cabello se movió de forma graciosa.

Diecisiete sonrió y sujetó fuertemente a Tristan al notar el primer tirón, no quería que Ruby se diera cuenta aún de que estaban allí, le encantaba mirarla sin que se diera cuenta. Aquel era uno de sus vicios inconfesos: Diecisiete era una especie de acosador secreto de su propia esposa. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, siempre le había gustado observarla trabajar e imaginar las absurdas ocurrencias que debían pasar por la aguda mente de su chica frágil y diminuta.

Pero entonces, Tristan ladró de aquella forma suya tan torpe, y Diecisiete rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua cuando ella volteó. El ladrido de su lobo era tan peculiar que no podía pasar desapercibido para Ruby.

Desde el borde del tanque les vio a ambos, a Tristan estirando como un loco de la correa y a Diecisiete sujetándolo con mano de hierro y mirándola con una sonrisa maléfica mientras se encogía de hombros en un claro gesto de "me atrapaste".

Ruby sonrió, dejó la tablet sobre una mesa de trabajo y caminó por el borde de la piscina, acercándose rápido hacia él.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó, sin ocultar su sorpresa, antes de posar un corto beso en los labios del androide.

—Pasábamos por aquí… —musitó él.

—Tonto. Has venido a verme expresamente —sentenció ella, sonrojada y feliz, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Tristan.

—Y si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

Ruby rió.

—Estaba a punto de ir a almorzar. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer, si no? —respondió él, con aire resignado. Ella volvió a reír y se aferró a su brazo. Y juntos pusieron rumbo hacia la cafetería del complejo.

 **...**

Sentados uno frente al otro, con Tristan dormitando apaciblemente debajo de la mesa, se dispusieron a tomar los dos lo que cada uno consideraba un almuerzo: ella un plato de pasta y él un té. Aunque el androide comía siempre que estaba con su familia y en ocasiones lo hacía también en la isla, no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Su cuerpo no necesitaba nutrientes debido a su sistema de energía inagotable.

Y aquel fue precisamente el tema central de la conversación.

—El día que deje de funcionar esa célula de energía tuya no sé dónde voy a guardar los tarros de mermelada. ¡Prácticamente es lo único que comes, Diecisiete!

Él sonrió de medio lado y dejó escapar una corta risa forzada.

—Los tarros de mermelada serán el menor de tus problemas, Ruby: el día que deje de funcionar mi célula de energía se acabará Diecisiete —musitó con tranquilidad, e hizo el gesto de rebanarse el cuello con la mano.

Pero ella rió.

—Si algún día pasara eso de verdad, con lo listo que eres no me extrañaría que encontraras la manera de seguir viviendo —admitió, y se llenó la boca de espaguetti.

—Funcionando, querrás decir —la corrigió él.

Ella alzó un dedo y aguardó a tragar antes de puntualizar de nuevo.

—VIVIENDO —repitió, y le miró con intensidad.

Él entornó los ojos y quedó en silencio. Ahí estaba, la mirada oscura que le arrastraba al borde del precipicio y le arrancaba hasta la capacidad de expresarse.

Sonrió levemente y buscó la mano de ella sobre la mesa. Sin decirse nada eran capaces de saber todo; tan sólo con una mirada y un dulce apretón de manos.

—¡Doctora Sinclair! ¡Qué suerte que la encuentro!

Ambos alzaron la vista. De pie junto a su mesa estaba el tipo del coche rojo que esa mañana se había detenido a saludar a Ruby, y la sonrisa se borró automáticamente del rostro de Diecisiete.

—Doctora, se me está complicando el tema del análisis de la estimación evolutiva de los opósums —dijo. Frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación y Diecisiete supo perfectamente que todo eso era una fachada. Ni opósums ni nada. El androide tenía claro lo que buscaba ese tipo. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y aguardó a que su esposa respondiera.

Ruby tragó otro gran bocado de espaguetti y movió el tenedor en gestos circulares antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo. Después le doy una ojeada, Marcus. Ahora estoy comiendo —aclaró, y sonrió amablemente.

El tal Marcus desvió la mirada de ella a Diecisiete que le miraba sin expresión alguna con aquellos ojos de color aguamarina tan perturbadores.

—Ehhh… —balbuceó. Ella miró a su esposo y abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No os he presentado. Este es Marcus Rodrick, un nuevo investigador del departamento. Comenzó a trabajar aquí hace tres meses. Y, Marcus, este es mi esposo, Diecisiete.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó el tipo—. ¡Es un honor! He oído muchas cosas sobre ti, ¡eres fabuloso! —añadió, con una sonrisa de dientes resplandecientes.

La quijada del androide se marcó al apretar la mandíbula en un gesto amenazador.

—Ah, ¿sí? Te parezco fabuloso, ¿eh? —dijo con voz grave y aterciopelada—. Parece que no has oído lo que de verdad tienes que oír.

—Diecisiete… —dijo Ruby.

—¿Qué?

—No empieces a jugar con su mente...

—No lo estoy haciendo —aseguró el androide, componiendo la mejor de sus caras de inocencia.

Marcus rió con ganas y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¡Tienes un gran sentido del humor, Diecisiete! Ya me lo habían dicho. Aunque, a fin de cuentas —musitó Marcus, y el androide divisó un brillo de maldad en sus ojos—, cuando se carece de altura el humor es la clave, ¿verdad? ¡El arma definitiva para llamar la atención! —concluyó, triunfante. Y se apoyó entonces con las dos manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia Ruby con una sonrisa seductora.

Pero la zoóloga no prestaba atención. Tan sólo podía ver a su esposo, cabreado como pocas veces le había visto, temiéndose no ser capaz de detener su ira esa vez.

Diecisiete contenía con dificultad las ganas de hacerle saltar por los aires en aquel preciso instante. "Te voy a dar arma definitiva…", pensó. Pero en lugar de aplastar sus sesos contra la mesa o lanzarle a través de la ventana, chasqueó los dedos.

Lo hizo por debajo de la mesa, y Tristan se levantó como un resorte y emergió de su escondite gruñendo y enseñando los dientes de forma amenazadora, igual que una fiera.

—Oh, Kamisama… Un lobo gris —dijo Marcus con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, un lobo gris. Dime, ¿de él habías oído algo? —canturreó el androide.

—Diecisiete… —musitó Ruby.

—Se come a los investigadores entrometidos enteros… —continuó él, su ceño fruncido al máximo y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

—Diecisiete, por favor….

—De un sólo bocado les arranca la tráquea. ¡Fíjate qué tamaño de mandíbulas! Todos los zoólogos quieren estudiarlo, es un ejemplar magnífico… Mmmh… Aunque tiene un poco de hambre, está a dieta, ¿sabes? —dijo en tono amable.

—¡Diecisiete!

—¡Pero no tengas miedo! —continuó el androide, ignorando el tono asustado de Ruby—. Por muy hambriento que esté, si yo no le ordeno que muerda, no lo hará…

Tristan temblaba en medio de sus gruñidos, el pelo del lomo erizado, la saliva derramándose al suelo y las orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo, y Marcus se alejó con precaución de la mesa dándole la espalda a la salida.

—Eso es… tranquilizador. Eh... Doctora Sinclair, luego la veo, más tarde, cuando tenga un momento, ¿vale?

Tristan le había hecho retroceder ya hasta la mitad de la cafetería, y cuando el tipo se marchó a paso vivo y desapareció por el pasillo, se relamió y regresó junto a Diecisiete moviendo la cola, orgulloso de sí mismo y consciente de que había hecho un buen trabajo. El androide le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y una caricia en las orejas.

—Buen perro tonto...

—Diecisiete, ¡deja de hacer eso! —gruñó Ruby. Él la miró con indiferencia— ¡Parece que te divierta asustar a mis colegas del trabajo!

—¿Tus colegas? —rugió el androide—. ¡Ese imbécil te estaba seduciendo! ¡Y delante mío! Ha tenido suerte de que no lo volatilizara…

Ella bufó, pasando por alto la parte de volatilizar.

—¡Por Kami, Diecisiete! ¿Quién diablos va querer seducirme a mí? Con treinta y cuatro años y los ojos llenos de arrugas…

Él entornó los ojos, sin comprender hacia donde estaba derivando la conversación de repente.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¿Quieres parar con eso?

—En el departamento hay un montón de chicas al menos diez años más jóvenes que yo —continuó Ruby, airada—. Y Marcus tiene… ¿Cuántos? ¿Veintisiete? ¿Veintiocho? ¡Es absurdo! Incluso tú debes haberte fijado en ellas mientras venías al patio…

—¿En quienes? —susurró Diecisiete. Se acababa de perder.

—Ellas sí lo hacen… —prosiguió Ruby, entre dientes—. Están todas como locas con el portentoso ranger de la Isla Russet que aparenta veinte años desde hace siete. ¡Y esta tarde será insoportable después de haberte visto! Parlotearán como gallinas y suspirarán como asmáticas...

—¿Trabaja más gente aquí? —la interrumpió él. Realmente no había visto a nadie mientras cruzaba el edificio hasta el patio—. ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme ahora?

Ella le miró incrédula y tras unos instantes de silencio, rió.

—Escúchame bien, "Bichóloga" —dijo Diecisiete. Se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó de nuevo la mano de ella—. Yo no tengo ni tendré ojos para nadie más que no seas tú. Ya deberías saberlo —la mirada intensa del color del hielo perpetuo casi paró el corazón de Ruby, y la zoóloga dejó de reír. Diecisiete le hablaba muy seriamente—. El problema es que ese estúpido "ojos de pollo" tampoco los tiene…

Ruby explotó en risas de nuevo. Los celos de Diecisiete podrían ser destructivos pero en realidad eran cómicos. Y además…

—¡"Ojos de pollo"!

El teléfono de Ruby sonó en aquel momento, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. La mujer lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco de trabajo y compuso una expresión de disgusto.

—Mmmpf… Vaya. Por lo visto hay complicaciones con los delfines. Se está complicando una parte del estudio —chasqueó la lengua y guardó el teléfono—. Tendrás que ir tú a buscar a los niños a la escuela esta tarde.

—Vale —respondió él, sin poner más pegas.

Ruby sonrió levemente y se levantó de su silla procurando que las patas no hicieran ruido. Tristan detectó el cambio y salió de su escondite nuevamente, mirando a su dueña con las orejas alzadas. El androide la imitó, sabiendo que la visita había llegado a su fin. Ruby tenía que regresar al trabajo.

Ser la directora del Laboratorio de Investigación no era una tarea fácil. Muchas veces tenía que salir más tarde para encargarse personalmente de la supervisión de algunos proyectos, aunque siempre le daba tiempo de recoger a los niños en la escuela. Pero cuando Diecisiete estaba en casa, aprovechaba a implicarse más en el trabajo, ya que él podía hacerse cargo de ellos.

Ruby le acompañó hasta la salida del complejo, caminando sin prisas y aferrada a su mano. Y cuando llegaron al exterior se detuvieron uno delante del otro.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar? —preguntó la zoóloga. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No es a mí a quien debes preguntar eso, "Bichóloga" —respondió, mirándola con escrutinio.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien una pizza de mermelada? —preguntó ella. Diecisiete soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué guarrada es esa? —replicó. Ella rió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Pediremos pizzas normales, entonces… —besó levemente sus labios y le miró desde aquella distancia tan corta—. Nos vemos luego.

Con la frente apoyada contra la de Ruby, Diecisiete vislumbró una figura asomada a la cristalera del piso superior, mirándoles directamente. Frunció el ceño al reconocer aquel tono bronceado y se dejó llevar por un impulso. Besó a su esposa de manera demandante, atrayéndola hacia él y casi obligándola a abrir los labios.

—¡Mmpf…!

El tórrido beso la hizo cerrar los ojos y él lo profundizó aún más, oyendo únicamente la respiración rápida de Tristan que les observaba con su habitual cara de bobo. Sus manos sujetaban el rostro de Ruby y sus dedos estaban medio enterrados entre los cabellos oscuros. Ella terminó por claudicar y se dejó llevar por la sensualidad de aquel beso. Y cuando éste terminó, con un potente sonido de succión, ella dio varias palmadas en los hombros de Diecisiete tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Qué bestia eres!

—Ya lo sé… —jadeó él junto a su oreja. La mordió y Ruby dejó escapar un gritito.

Diecisiete dirigió una última mirada asesina a la ventana, donde vio la silueta de Marcus escabulléndose hacia el interior de forma ridícula. Luego volteó y comenzó a alejarse del edificio. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de los oídos de su esposa, hurgó en sus bolsillos en búsqueda de la cápsula de su 4x4 y murmuró:

—Que a estas alturas tenga que marcar mi territorio como un lobo, Tristan… Mejor nos vamos a buscar un buen lugar con suelo blando para excavar una tumba para el "ojos de pollo".

Tristan ladró torpemente como respuesta.

 **...**

Por la tarde, Diecisiete puso rumbo a la escuela de sus hijos, conduciendo un aero-coche esta vez. Había dejado a Tristan en casa ya que a Ruby no le parecía buena idea llevarle para recoger a los niños; los otros padres no miraban con tranquilidad la presencia de un enorme lobo en la puerta de la escuela. Así que emergió de la nave solo y la guardó en la cápsula.

Miró su reloj. Había llegado casi media hora antes de que sonara el timbre de fin de clases. Suspiró y se sentó a esperar, con aire desgarbado, en un banco de madera que había a la sombra de un árbol frondoso de grueso tronco, al otro lado de la calle y algo retirado de la verja de la escuela. Las ramas bajas ocultaban su presencia casi por completo.

El colegio estaba en una zona muy poco transitada, con muchos árboles y zonas con sombra. Era un lugar idóneo para pasear tranquilamente pero, por lo visto, nadie pensaba como él. Ni un alma pasaba por allá a menos que se dirigiera directamente a la escuela. Allí no había tiendas o comercios de ningún tipo, de modo que Diecisiete miró la nada durante un buen rato, inmóvil en aquel banco y oyendo tan sólo el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del viento que mecía las ramas de aquel árbol.

¡Qué lugar tan desolador para situar una escuela! Aunque contara con enormes terrenos al aire libre y diversos edificios espaciosos, lo desértico del lugar lo hacía casi tenebroso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio dos figuras que caminaban de la mano, muy lentamente, por la vereda de la valla de la escuela. Se detuvieron frente a la verja y se abrazaron amorosamente.

Se besaron. La chica, de piel tostada, rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los brazos y se dejaron ambos envolver en la pasión del momento y la soledad, ignorando la presencia y la mirada helada de Diecisiete. Se acariciaban, deteniendo los besos sólo para mirarse a los ojos.

A Diecisiete nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de cosas, a no ser que él mismo se viera implicado en ellas, con su esposa. Nunca había mirado a nadie que se regalara carantoñas en medio de la vía pública de aquel modo. Pero esa vez no pudo evitarlo.

No podía dejar de mirar aquel muchacho. Y cuando ella se separó de él y se despidió con un último beso antes de correr hacia los terrenos del colegio, Diecisiete no le quitó el ojo de encima a Blake hasta que el chico terminó de abrocharse los botones de la desarreglada camisa y desapareció a través de la verja.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Bueno, los niños crecen, ¡jajajajaj!_

 _Me he reído mucho escribiendo esto, Diecisiete es el rey de las tribulaciones calladas. ¡Me encanta su mente!_

 _¡Y Tristan! Añoraba demasiado escribir acerca de Tristan, de ellos dos juntos. Añoraba demasiado escribir a Diecisiete._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Capítulo III

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo III

 **..::::..**

* * *

Oculto entre las espesas ramas de aquel árbol bajo el que se había sentado, Diecisiete suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Estaba cabreado? Mmnh... No, en realidad no. Él siempre había sido partidario de pensar que lo que hicieran los demás era asunto de ellos, no de él. Blake hacía novillos para pasar tiempo con su novia y él ni lo aprobaba ni lo condenaba. Era responsabilidad de su hijo, y él tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, tarde o temprano. Pero faltaba a la escuela a escondidas de él y de Ruby. Y eso era otra cosa, eso SÍ le jodía.

El modo de pensar del androide no era el habitual de cualquier padre. Al contrario que Ruby, él se mostraba al margen de las decisiones que sus hijos tomaran, independientemente de si las creía correctas o no; nunca trataba de convencerles de que tomaran un camino diferente del que ellos optaban; pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir eran las mentiras. Nunca lo había hecho. De la mentira no se extraía nada bueno.

Chasqueó la lengua y dejó su vista perderse en los terrenos de la escuela, a través de la verja. Tendría que vigilarle más, a él y a todos. No le quedaba otra. A pesar de que eran buenos chicos y que nunca les habían dado problemas, Ruby no abarcaba a atender a esos tres niños, ya crecidos, como Diecisiete creía que éstos lo exigían. La "Bichóloga" tenía mucho trabajo en el MIR y no era justo para ella, después de tanto esfuerzo, tener que verse en la triste tesitura en que se veían muchas mujeres de escoger entre su familia y su trabajo. No, la solución no pasaba por que ella dejara de trabajar o renunciara a su puesto de responsabilidad.

¿Pero él? Después de ocho años dándolo todo en la Isla Russet, asumiendo completamente el control del perímetro y sin sufrir jamás una sola baja a causa de la caza furtiva, Diecisiete consideraba haber llegado al punto de poder exigir nuevas condiciones. además tenía una cuenta bancaria en la que había acumulado una ingente cantidad de dinero. Había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso y tendría que pensar en la manera más conveniente de situar contra las cuerdas a sus jefes. De todas formas llevaba todo aquel tiempo sin darles un sólo problema, y eso comenzaba a aburrirle.

Pasó un cuarto de hora más en el que el androide caviló en la manera de compaginar su trabajo y su familia, y pronto comenzaron a llegar coches que paraban al lado de la verja. Algunos padres aguardaban en el interior y otros de pie, junto a los vehículos. Y entonces sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de clases.

Diecisiete se levantó y caminó con parsimonia hasta un lugar visible, frente a la verja.

Los más pequeños eran los primeros en salir, acompañados de la mano de los maestros y recogidos por sus padres justo en la puerta. Luego llegaba el turno de los siguientes en edad, y éstos abandonaban el colegio en estampida. Silvan apareció entre ellos pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros, él caminaba tranquilamente, inmerso en sus pensamientos y luciendo una mirada fría e insondable.

Diecisiete no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa; aquella tranquilidad del niño al caminar era heredada de él. Incluso marcaba el paso con la misma energía. Cuando Silvan caminaba de un lado a otro por la casa, Diecisiete podía oír sus fuertes pasos perfectamente sobre el suelo de tarima.

El androide se veía claramente reflejado en Silvan, en sus acciones, en su forma de expresarse y, a la vez, aquel aire despistado, mirando a las copas de los árboles con la nariz arrugada era el inconfundible gesto de Ruby.

Sólo mirarle y darse cuenta de esos detalles podía provocar un vuelco a su corazón cibernético. Pero, obviamente, eso era información confidencial que guardaba para él.

El pequeño se detuvo, se recolocó en los hombros las tiras de la mochila y oteó por entre la marea de padres. Diecisiete alzó un brazo y, cuando le vio, Silvan alzó las cejas, sorprendido de encontrar a su padre en la puerta y no a su madre, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, sonriente. Pero entonces, otros niños pasaron junto a él corriendo y uno de ellos, el más corpulento, le empujó intencionadamente y le arrojó al suelo.

—¡Apártate, debilucho! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

Diecisiete frunció el ceño y vio marcharse riendo a los matones, orgullosos de su hazaña. Pero a pesar de observarles con una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera, no intervino. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, cruzado de brazos y observando la escena.

Cuando los niños se alejaron, Silvan se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y miró en dirección a ellos, con rencor. Luego volvió a mirar a Diecisiete y suspiró. Y aunque el androide era poco hábil para adivinar los sentimientos de la gente por sus gestos, habría podido apostar a que Silvan estaba avergonzado.

El pequeño continuó avanzando, totalmente colorado, hasta que llegó delante de él.

—Lo has visto, ¿verdad? —musitó, triste.

—Sí —dijo Diecisiete—. ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó. Silvan asintió, se situó al lado de su padre y volvió a suspirar, cabizbajo—. Ya veo...

No añadió nada más. Pero, en un gesto rápido, el androide alborotó el liso cabello de su hijo, provocándole la misma sonrisa que se había visto interrumpida por el empujón, y la tensión del ambiente se relajó.

La atención de Diecisiete regresó a la verja y sus ojos se entornaron justo cuando Blake apareció del otro lado, portando unos papeles en la mano y hablando animadamente con sus amigos. El adolescente vio a su padre y detuvo sus pasos. Sus amigos se despidieron de él y él les respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Blake caminó entonces hacia Diecisiete y durante su avance los sensores del androide comenzaron a captar cada sutil reacción del cuerpo del muchacho: sudores disimulados, pulso acelerado, sonrisa forzada... Blake trataba por todos los medios de proteger la coartada que escenificaba ahora, papeles en mano, sabiendo que contra la perspicacia de Diecisiete no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Y también sabía que si su padre se enteraba de que había hecho novillos, estaría perdido.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, el androide le miró, inexpresivo. Y ante la frialdad de sus ojos Blake tan sólo pudo balbucear:

—¿Y mamá?

—Trabajando —fue la respuesta casi gruñida de Diecisiete—. ¿Qué tal tu día de escuela? Excitante, ¿verdad?

Blake abrió los ojos al máximo. El tono de su padre al igual que su expresión, eran indescifrables, pero la alarma le asaltó igualmente.

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Diecisiete simplemente alzó una ceja, en un gesto con el que pretendía aparentar perplejidad y el muchacho le miró con una frase escrita en el rostro: "lo sabes". En el de su padre estaba escrito: "por supuesto que sí".

Y a continuación, Blake ocultó su sonrojo volteando a un lado y sacando su móvil de nuevo para continuar enviando algunos mensajes.

Diecisiete le miró de reojo hasta que, en la puerta de la escuela, apareció Auri.

La niña era la más vivaz de los tres, siempre llena de energía, poco femenina y muy dada a expresar lo que sentía en cada momento. Como le sucedió al ver a su padre allí fuera, esperándola. Auri no dudó en despedirse atropelladamente de sus amigas para correr hacia él y brincar a sus brazos como siempre hacía. Y esa reacción de su hija fue la primera que arrancó de Diecisiete una risa genuina. Notaba los brazos de la niña estrechando su cuello con toda la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer, sabiendo que no podría hacerle daño jamás, mientras murmuraba:

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...

El androide la abrazó de vuelta, con suma delicadeza. Suspiró y se dejó amar durante un instante de aquella forma que ya era para él como el agua para un pobre sediento.

Las primeras veces, cuando Auri era pequeña y aún se hallaban en proceso de adaptación tras adoptarla, Diecisiete incluso llegó a apartar los bracitos de la niña en alguna ocasión. ¡Le molestaba que fuera tan empalagosa! Y es que no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta adecuada a tal muestra de afecto. Pero la pequeña ni se rendía, ni se desanimaba, y al final Diecisiete siempre cedía, aunque a regañadientes y con actitud derrotada al principio. Luego cada vez más interesado, hasta que un día se sorprendió a sí mismo anhelando el cariño de sus hijos y no únicamente el de Ruby. Y eso le hizo sentir raro y desubicado durante un tiempo, los cambios emocionales no eran un tránsito fácil para alguien inadaptado socialmente y en proceso constante de reinserción.

Debido a su personalidad y su carácter fríos, él no iniciaba nunca un acercamiento, pero sus niños sí. Incluso eran capaces de distinguir en los ojos gélidos de su padre la chispa que pedía amor. Y entonces se le arrojaban encima como cachorros salvajes. Por eso había llegado a llamarles "pequeños chacales". Blake hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, obviamente. Podía decirse que él ya jugaba en otra liga. Pero Silvan y Auri se deshacían en carantoñas hacia su hosco y gruñón papá. Y reían satisfechos cuando veían derretirse la capa de hielo que le recubría.

—Auri, corta ya, tienes casi catorce años... —masculló Blake, acabando con el momento entre padre e hija. Le avergonzaba la actitud aniñada de Auri en la puerta de la escuela.

—¡Cállate! Quiero a mi papá —se defendió ella. Auri tenía las ideas muy claras.

Esto hizo sonreír a Diecisiete de medio lado y arrojar una mirada victoriosa en dirección a su hijo mayor.

—¡Oh! ¡Papá, papá! —Silvan estiraba de la tela de sus pantalones como si no hubiera un mañana— ¡Mira! ¡Allí hay un ave fantasma! —aseguró, señalando hacia una de las ramas de un árbol—. Me había parecido escucharla antes pero no podía verla. Se quedan quietos como estatuas cuando se sienten amenazados, ¿sabes? —explicó el pequeño.

Los pájaros de todas las especies eran su pasión. A veces Ruby solía bromear alegando que aquella afición podía deberse a aquella aventura que él vivió dentro de su vientre, cuando se estrelló el avión que transportaba ilegalmente al bégimo en el lugar donde ellos liberaban las águilas doradas.

Diecisiete entornó la vista y miró el lugar. Efectivamente allí había algo. Si era un pájaro o no era algo imposible de saber.

—Si se siente amenazado podría buscar otro lugar para hacer la siesta y no la puerta de un colegio —gruñó el androide, cuando Auri se soltó finalmente de su cuello. Silvan asintió, riendo.

Diecisiete sacó la cápsula del reactor y la arrojó en la calzada, y en menos de un minuto sus hijos ya habían saltado dentro del vehículo y abrochado sus cinturones. Con papá a los mandos, quien fuera delante o detrás no era lo importante. Lo que de verdad importaba era tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto cuando el androide arrancara los motores: no tenía compasión.

Iniciaron el corto trayecto a casa entre conversaciones sobre pájaros fantasma, pequeñas discusiones y riñas entre ellos, hasta que Diecisiete les amenazó con pilotar la nave bocabajo, con lo que logró que la paz reinara de nuevo en el habitáculo.

Ruby llegó a casa al anochecer y fue recibida por Tristan antes que por nadie. El enorme lobo se acercó corriendo a ella cuando apenas salió del coche, y la arrojó al suelo con un leve empujón de sus patas delanteras contra los hombros de la zoóloga.

—¡Oh! ¡Por Kamisama! —exclamó la mujer—. ¡Tristan! ¡Me has visto hace sólo un rato! ¡Diecisiete, ayúdame!

Atraído por los ridículos gritos de socorro de su esposa, el androide salió de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la escena lo más despacio que pudo, logrando la exasperación de Ruby.

—¡Date prisa! ¡No puedo con él! —bufó ella, con Tristan lamiendo su rostro sin piedad.

—Eso no es nuevo, "Bichóloga" —replicó él. Agarró a Tristan del pescuezo y lo elevó sin esfuerzo en el aire, apartándole de Ruby que yacía estirada en el suelo—. No sé cómo te las apañas cuando yo no estoy —confesó él, y se encogió de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse.

—Cuando tú no estás, Tristan suele estar en el jardín de atrás. Nunca le dejo suelto, podría causar problemas con los vecinos... —explicó ella, y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

Diecisiete miró al lobo de soslayo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué problemas va a causar este perro tonto? Apenas tiene conocimiento para sobrevivir al día a día...

Ella rodó los ojos y activó la alarma del coche. Aquel modelo que usaba Ruby no tenía integrado el sistema de miniaturización de Capsule Corp. y se quedaba aparcado delante de la vivienda.

—Además —continuó Diecisiete, mientras caminaban juntos hacia la casa, seguidos de Tristan, y esta vez el tono de su voz sonó más serio. Ruby volteó hacia él, intrigada—. ¿Cómo va a protegeros cuando yo no estoy si le tienes en el jardín de atrás?

Ella fue a responder pero no se le ocurrió nada aceptable. Escondido en la queja de su esposo acerca de dónde debía pernoctar Tristan estaba implícito su deseo de mantenerles a salvo a toda costa. Y los vecinos, obviamente, se la traían floja.

Al final, Ruby no respondió. No era necesario.

En lugar de eso, atrapó su cuello con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, la mejor respuesta posible para las inesperadas y escasas palabras de amor de Diecisiete.

Y, además, tenía razón: Tristan siempre había tenido carácter de guardián y manteniéndolo lejos de su tarea sólo conseguía frustrarle. Afortunadamente, tal como él había remarcado también, el lobo no poseía inteligencia como para guardarles rencor por reducir su mundo al jardín de atrás.

Las pizzas llegaron al cabo de un rato y se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa para cenar. Los niños apenas levantaban la vista de su plato para intercambiar palabra entre ellos o con sus padres, y se limitaban a controlar el número de porciones que se comía cada uno. Silvan fue a agarrar la última porción que quedaba, una bien cargada de queso, y Auri, siempre al acecho, se le adelantó arrebatándosela prácticamente de la mano.

—¡Eh! ¡Ese trozo es mío!

—¿Quién lo dice? —respondió ella, dándole un tremendo mordisco para marcarlo como suyo.

La boca de Silvan formó una U invertida y, entre sollozos, miró suplicante a su padre, el único de sus dos progenitores que se encontraba presente en aquel instante para defenderle, ya que Ruby se había levantado para ir a buscar otra cerveza.

Diecisiete valoró la situación con habilidad matemática: dos pizzas familiares acabadas ya, Blake y Auri disfrutando de sus últimas porciones mientras que el más pequeño de los tres hermanos tenía su plato vacío y, por cómo lloraba, aún tenía hambre. Al final miró el único trozo de pizza que Ruby le había servido a él y que el androide no había tocado. Nunca lo hacía: sabía que las pizzas desataban la guerra entre sus hijos por eso siempre guardaba su propio trozo como comodín contra injusticias. De todas formas, él no necesitaba comer.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo pasó al plato de su hijo más pequeño sin decir nada, logrando sustituir los lagrimones por una sonrisa triunfal.

Los otros dos le miraron escandalizados, y se prepararon para iniciar la sarta de quejas, pero Diecisiete alzó el dedo índice, sin que la frialdad de su rostro se descompusiera un ápice y dijo:

—Una sola palabra y le daré la pizza que os queda en el plato a Tristan.

Sentado como una estatua junto a la mesa, el lobo que llevaba dos días a dieta, derramó saliva en el suelo al oír su nombre tan cerca de la palabra "pizza".

Cuando Ruby volvió al comedor la paz reinaba de nuevo en el ambiente. Se sentó junto al androide y le tendió un botellín de cerveza. Él retiró la chapa con las manos y se lo volvió a pasar, y ella musitó un "gracias", flojito.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal el cole? —preguntó Ruby—. No me habéis explicado nada aún.

Auri engulló lo que le quedaba y comenzó a hacer gestos, indicando que tenía algo importante que decir.

—¡Me han seleccionado para el combate de exhibición del festival de verano! —exclamó, cuando logró tragarse el bocado—. Quería deciroslo a la vez a papá y a ti, pero con la pizza se me olvidó...

—¡Enhorabuena, cariño! —gritó Ruby—. Sabía que te elegirían, te estás esforzando muchísimo, Auri, y el esfuerzo siempre, siempre tiene recompensa.

Auri hablaba de su club de artes marciales a todas horas. Llevaban dos meses preparando una exhibición para el festival veraniego y en ella combatirían los dos mejores alumnos. Y la niña se había estado preparando en cuerpo y alma para ser elegida.

Auri se ruborizó ante el cumplido de su madre y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Diecisiete no escondió el orgullo que sentía y también sonrió. Blake chocó las manos en alto con Auri.

La reacción más tímida fue la de Silvan. De hecho no había hablado mucho desde que salió del colegio. Y esto no había pasado desapercibido para Ruby, y la zoóloga desvió el tema de conversación hacia el niño en cuanto tuvo opción.

—Y, ¿tú que tal, cielo?

—Bien... El profesor Naran es muy amable conmigo. Me está ayudando con el proyecto del planetario y también con los... Bueno, con los chicos que me molestan.

La preocupación sustituyó a la alegría en el rostro de Ruby.

—Silvan, no me habías dicho que aún siguen moletándote.

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—No importa mamá, yo no les hago caso. Se acabarán aburriendo... —dicho esto, mordió un buen trozo de pizza y se concentró en su plato.

Ruby suspiró y miró a Diecisiete. Silvan había heredado esa preferencia de él de guardarse los problemas para sí mismo. A veces tenía incluso las mismas dificultades que el androide para expresarse y ella debía usar su "don" para leer mentes también con él. La zoóloga había comenzado a pensar que quizá, esas dificultades, ese freno en las relaciones, podían deberse a lo que quedaba de Lapis en Diecisiete. Su parte humana. Y por eso también lo portaba Silvan.

—No creo que pasando de él consigas que te deje en paz —dijo el androide, entonces.

—Pero ignorar al abusón es precisamente lo que aconsejan los expertos —explicó Ruby, y dio un buen trago a su cerveza.

—¿Qué expertos?

—Pues, los psicólogos, obviamente. Además, enfrentándolos no solucionará nada. Diecisiete, Silvan abulta muy poco y si lo hace recibirá una paliza. Me da pánico que le pase algo malo.

La mirada del pequeño rebotaba entre su padre y su madre y la tensión comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Diecisiete resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos oscuros de su esposa le observaban con escrutinio.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Escúchame, los padres de ese niño están en proceso de divorcio. Tiene una vida muy triste: es testigo de peleas constantes en su casa, de discusiones al teléfono y mil cosas más.

—¿Y el nuestro tiene que pagar por sus problemas, Ruby? Si me dejas hacer las cosas a mi manera mañana mismo dejará de molestar a Silvan.

—Y¿q-qué pretendes hacer? —balbuceó ella, temiéndose lo peor. Diecisiete compuso una de sus sonrisas más diabólicas y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella antes de responder.

—Puedo hacerle una visita esta misma noche y...

—No sigas por ahí. ¡No, no! Eso es allanamiento, Diecisiete —le interrumpió ella. Y negó repetidamente con la cabeza antes de proseguir—. Tu manera de hacer las cosas está siempre al borde de la ilegalidad.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —preguntó él. Ella negó con una mueca de disconformidad, y sus hijos rieron. Era divertido ver discutir a sus padres. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro se podía apreciar incluso entonces—. De todas formas hay una cosa que no entiendo —dijo el androide—. ¿Por qué la gente se divorcia?

Ruby alzó las cejas y e intercambió miradas con sus hijos. Era la primera vez que Diecisiete mostraba interés por un tema así.

—Pues, supongo que las cosas cambian en la vida de las personas —respondió ella. Lo cierto era que Ruby tampoco podía dar una explicación muy convincente a esa pregunta.

—¿Tanto como para querer romper la familia que has formado? —continuó él.

El silencio le rodeó. Nadie reía ya. En sus ojos de hielo estaba impresa una duda que, claramente, sacaba de sus casillas a Diecisiete.

Ruby se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—No lo sé... Cada cual tiene sus motivos, Diecisiete. Supongo que si deciden separarse así, es porque estar juntos les genera más dolor que otra cosa.

Él frunció el ceño. La teoría de Ruby no tenía sentido para él.

Diecisiete sólo había conocido dos estadios en su vida: el de la soledad, relegado al aislamiento en la mugrienta cabaña de un cortafuegos, y el del calor de una familia. Y no se veía regresando al principio, ya no. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de imaginar a sus hijos creciendo en medio de un infierno de soledad, aislamiento e incomprensión.

Diecisiete miró a Ruby. Su pequeña chica frágil y diminuta miraba comer a Silvan y sonreía al ver su rostro manchado de salsa de tomate. Los ojos de ambos se se cruzaron.

Cuando eso sucedía, cuando los ojos de hielo de él encallaban en las dos simas oscuras de ella, absolutamente todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, los relojes separaban y el ambiente se cargaba de una electricidad extraña que sólo ellos dos podían notar.

—Papá, no hagas eso —rió Blake—. Cuando la miras así, a mamá se le borra el cerebro.

Los otros dos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

—Acábate la pizza, Blake —dijo Ruby sonrojada, y huyó a la cocina para rellenar otra vez la jarra de agua.

Diecisiete miró con ojos entornados a su hijo mayor antes de inclinarse hacia delante.

—Sí Blake, acábate la pizza y explícanos qué sabes tú de miradas que borran cerebros —dijo con voz de terciopelo.

Blake se atragantó con el bocado y Ruby acudió rauda y asustada en su ayuda. Cuando al fin se recuperó del mal trago, y se secó las lágrimas provocadas por la tos, el muchacho encontró la mirada impasible de su padre posada aún sobre él y sonriéndole de forma burlona.

Sabía que iba a por él, directamente. Era el turno de Blakie. Pero no le dio tiempo de encontrar una buena excusa para escabullirse del comedor. Ruby se interesó de repente en su día de escuela.

—¿Y tú? La competición está ya muy cerca, ¿estás nervioso? —preguntó ella, ignorante de lo que se traían él y Diecisiete entre manos. El muchacho negó—. He tenido que pedir ya el día libre para poder ir a verte, ¡y eso que faltan dos meses aún!

Al igual que Auri, Blake formaba parte también de uno de los clubes de actividades extraescolares de la escuela: el de tiro al blanco. El ingreso en ese club era muy difícil ya que había que cumplir una serie de requisitos psicológicos y tener una cierta habilidad con las armas. Obviamente Blake no tuvo problemas en su prueba de admisión: obtuvo la mejor nota.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de confesar les dejó perplejos a todos.

—Pues... Resulta que me han suspendido de la competición...

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Auri—. ¡Pero si tienes mejor puntería que nadie! ¡Eres mejor incluso que el instructor! ¿Cómo han podido hacerte eso?

Blake sonrió de medio lado y se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, bueno, es que no les gusta mi método —confesó el muchacho.

—No entiendo nada... —musitó la zoóloga. Ruby peinó su cabello detrás de las orejas y miró a su hijo tratando de descifrar la lógica en aquella frase. Diecisiete, por su parte, se mantenía quieto como una estatua, no parecía ni respirar, y Blake comenzó a sudar al notar su mirada clavada sobre él de aquella manera.

—Es que... no utilizo las enseñanzas de la escuela sino el método que me enseñó papá. Y como no uso el método estándar, pues no quieren que participe en la competición porque no quieren que gane usando un método que no es el de la escuela... —explicó Blake y se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo uso las técnicas que me enseñó papá y nadie me ha dicho nada... —dijo la niña, extrañada con la explicación de su hermano y sin notar la mirada asesina que éste le dirigió.

—¡Esto no puede quedar así! —decidió Ruby, enfadada—. Auri tiene razón, ¿qué tienen que ver metodología con puntería? ¡Mañana mismo voy a hablar con tu instructor de tiro y...!

—Absolutamente nada —la interrumpió el androide—. El método no tiene nada que ver con acertarle al blanco. De hecho es lo menos importante... —Diecisiete detectaba la mentira a kilómetros de distancia. Sobretodo cuando venía de alguno de sus tres hijos—. Estoy por aplaudirte, Blake: hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una sarta de gilipolleces más grande —canturreó en un susurro.

—¡Diecisiete! —gritó Ruby, ofendida. Pero él ignoró su llamada de atención.

—Les has vacilado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —replicó Blake, con los ojos desencajados.

—Has fardado de puntería delante de todos —gruñó el androide, y al verle tan seguro, Ruby decidió guardar silencio y esperar el desenlace de aquello. Silvan y Auri tan sólo observaban, boquiabiertos, y Blake parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño con cada afirmación que salía de la boca de su padre—. Déjame seguir adivinando: has disparado sin que el instructor te diera permiso.

—¡Sólo lo hice una vez! —explotó Blake, y dio tal puñetazo sobre la mesa que los vasos de vidrio temblaron—. ¡No tenían derecho a castigarme así por un sólo disparo! ¡Ella quería verme, ella me pidió que...!

Cerró la boca y apartó la mirada hacia la pared, colorado y furibundo. Finalmente había hablado de más, él solo se había delatado. Pero Diecisiete no le permitió escabullirse.

—No me jodas, Blake. ¿Lo hiciste para impresionar a esa chica?

Y al escuchar la frase del androide, Ruby terminó de atar cabos.

—¡Romper las reglas de ese club es algo muy serio, Blake! ¡Manipuláis armas! ¡Un accidente puede ser fatal!

Blake rodó los ojos y retó la mirada de su madre.

—¿Vas a culparme de querer hacer las cosas a mi manera? ¡Papá siempre lo ha hecho así! ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? —reclamó el muchacho, sintiéndose incomprendido.

—Porque yo nunca he usado un arma para presumir y además soy inmune a todas ellas. Ni siquiera una bomba que explote en mi cara puede provocarme daños, Blake —dijo Diecisiete, en tono tranquilo—. Y tú sólo eres un crío que no admite sus propias cagadas y que no es lo suficientemente valiente ni para decir la verdad a sus padres. Así, ni yo ni nadie puede confiar en ti —murmuró el androide, y aunque Blake no despegó los ojos de la pared, compuso un gesto que delató que esa frase le había llegado al alma—. Y nadie irá a reclamar nada a ningún sitio —remarcó lo último mirando a Ruby, que asintió enseguida—. Se comerá el castigo y se quedará sin competir, por mentiroso —finalizó, señalándole con el dedo índice.

Blake le arrojó una mirada furibunda, se levantó arrojando la silla al suelo y se marchó como un vendaval hacia el piso de arriba.

En la amplia estancia quedaron Ruby, Diecisiete y sus dos hijos más pequeños, que no sabían qué decir o qué hacer.

El androide miró a los pequeños de forma escrutadora, estaban cohibidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Basta de este asunto —suspiró, finalmente—. A ver, ¿quién quiere un helado?

Auri y Silvan saltaron al unísono gritando "¡yo!", y persiguieron a su padre hasta la cocina. Pero Ruby no se movió de su lugar. Suspiró profundamente y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Apenas tuvo ánimo para sonreír cuando los pequeños atravesaron el comedor en dirección al salón, mostrándole el helado que Diecisiete les había dado a cada uno. Y cuando desaparecieron por la puerta, los hombros de la zoóloga cayeron a ambos lados, como si el peso que soportaban comenzara a ser demasiado difícil de llevar.

Y mirando la mueca de preocupación que lucía el perfil de Ruby mientras la observaba silenciosamente desde el vano de la puerta de la cocina, Diecisiete vislumbró por primera vez las huellas del tiempo en su rostro.

Definitivamente, tenía que conseguir nuevas condiciones de trabajo en la isla. No podía descuidar a su familia tanto tiempo.

Esperó unos minutos y luego caminó hacia ella. Se inclinó para rodearla con los brazos y sujetó las manos cuyos dedos no paraba de mover, nerviosa.

—No sé si hemos sido un poco duros con él... —confesó ella— A veces creo que todo lo que hace es porque está confuso, Diecisiete. Blake se hace mayor a pasos agigantados, y aún no tiene clara dónde está la línea que marca el final de lo que está bien y el principio de lo que está mal.

—No pasa nada. Yo tampoco tengo eso muy claro —musitó él.

Ella rió y estrechó las manos férreas de él. Volteó a mirarle. Diecisiete la observaba impasible con aquellas dos preciosas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos y que funcionaban como imanes para ella, incluso para extraer de su cabeza parte de las preocupaciones que se arremolinaban en ella. La mirada de Diecisiete era fiera y amenazadora a ojos de todos, pero para ella significaba calma. Si contemplaba sus ojos y, aún más, si le tenía a su lado, los malos tragos parecían menos amargos.

Ruby se levantó y le abrazó, dejándose envolver a la vez, en sus brazos. Besó su cuello y sus hombros y notó el rostro de él enterrándose en su cabello.

A pesar de los problemas, de los disgustos, de la incerteza de saber si, como padres, acertaban o erraban en las decisiones que tomaban, se necesitaban el uno al otro casi egoístamente. Él la requería para sí tanto como hacía ella con él.

Y esa razón era la principal por la que Diecisiete no era capaz de entender cómo podía una familia destruirse. ¿Cómo podían dejar de amarse dos personas que se habían querido hasta el punto de traer vida al mundo?

Quizá la capacidad de entendimiento que había rescatado de aquellos restos de humanidad que aún poseía era demasiado básica, y aquello de los divorcios y las familias rotas quedaba relegado a un nivel de comprensión que estaba fuera de su alcance. Y puede que fuera mejor así, la ignorancia era beneficiosa, en ocasiones.

Se separó de ella para observarla detenidamente y apartó de su frente aquellos mechones que le impedían ver sus ojos. Ella besaba sus manos con adoración, la tensión de su rostro más relajada ya.

¿Sería él capaz de vivir sin Ruby? ¿Sería capaz de separarse de su familia? ¿De concebir incluso una vida con alguien diferente a ella?

No podía ni imaginar algo parecido.

Diecisiete no podía verse al lado de nadie más que no fueran Ruby y sus niños, por más problemas y discusiones que tuvieran. Por más disgustos que les trajera la vida.

Esa era su única realidad y todo lo demás permanecía oscuro.

 **...**

La mañana que siguió a la discusión con Blake, transcurrió exactamente igual que el día anterior. Pero ese día el muchacho rehusó a intercambiar palabra con ninguno de los miembros de su familia. Pocas veces le había visto Ruby más rebelde. Pero a diferencia de con Ruby, esa rebeldía no provocaba el efecto que el muchacho deseaba en Diecisiete. El androide era completamente invulnerable a las manipulaciones psicológicas del adolescente, es más: Blake tenía las de perder si se le ocurría mantener un desafío de miradas con él.

Los más pequeños daban cuenta de sus cereales a contrarreloj mientras Ruby terminaba de alistarse en el piso de arriba. Blake ignoraba el mundo y Diecisiete evaluaba la silueta fofa de Tristan, tumbado de forma ridícula sobre el felpudo de la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero.

El ruido de los tacones de Ruby descendió a paso rápido por las escaleras, anunciando a los chicos que ya se había terminado el tiempo de comer. Aún así, Auri se sirvió medio vaso más de leche del envase de una marca que aún lucía la foto del mismo niño desaparecido hacía semanas en South Capital.

Diecisiete alzó la vista del felpudo en que se había transformado su lobo y vio a su esposa aparecer en la cocina, movida por las prisas.

Ruby iba elegantemente vestida para hacer una presentación ante el presidente del MIR. Se había puesto una blusa sin mangas y de espalda descubierta, una falda de tubo y se había encaramado a los tacones que tanto la hacían sufrir y que tan enfermo ponían a Diecisiete cuando la escuchaba caminar. Había recogido su cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza, liberando así la nuca y ya algunos mechones caían sin control sobre su frente.

Cuando Ruby se dio la vuelta y vio su espalda al descubierto, el androide no pudo evitar fantasear. De repente se imaginó a sí mismo, esa noche, abrazándola por la espalda, atrapándola sin contemplaciones contra la pared del dormitorio, introduciendo las manos por debajo de su camisa y lamiendo su nuca mientras ella gemía y suplicaba por más y más y más y más...

—...Y volveré tarde hoy también. Tendrás que recogerlos tú en la escuela, otra vez, Diecisiete —decía ella con la boca llena de pan.

—¿Qué? —respondió él. Sacudió la cabeza y la imagen que vio de Ruby, comiendo como si no fuera a volver a hacerlo en su vida, le regresó a la realidad.

—Papá, ¿qué te pasa hoy? —preguntó Auri—. Estás disperso —dijo, dejando el brick de leche en el refrigerador.

Diecisiete se frotó la cara en pos de arrancarse los pensamientos lujuriosos y Blake rodó los ojos. El sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre. Diecisiete no había dejado de repasar a Ruby de arriba a abajo desde que la había visto invadir la cocina calzando los elegantes zapatos de tacón.

—Nada... —farfulló el androide.

Pocos minutos después salieron todos de la casa. Carreras, olvidos, quejas, riñas, más carreras, y Diecisiete observándoles apostado el mismo lugar que el día anterior, impasible en el dintel de la puerta con Tristan fielmente sentado junto a sus rodillas.

Entonces el lobo comenzó a gruñir, y junto a sus gruñidos, Diecisiete reconoció el mismo sonido del motor del coche deportivo del día anterior.

—Será idiota... —masculló en voz baja, sin creerse que aquel estúpido se atreviera a pasar por allí después de azuzarle a Tristan en la cafetería.

Pero igual que el día anterior, el tipo detuvo el coche ante el jardín de la casa, bajó la ventanilla y aprovechó para mirar a Ruby de arriba abajo mientras aguardaba a que se diera la vuelta para saludarla.

Igual que el día anterior, ella estaba demasiado ocupada metiendo mochilas en el maletero y asegurándose de que en éstas estaban los almuerzos de los niños como para reparar en la presencia del joven seductor.

El tipo se quitó las gafas de sol dispuesto a llamar su atención, pero antes de que emitiera ningún sonido, vio a Diecisiete oculto en las sombras del porche. Los ojos del androide parecían inertes, como dos canicas, pero entonces le escuchó chasquear los dedos y la sangre se heló en sus venas al ver al enorme lobo gris trotando entre gruñidos hacia su coche. Sin perder más tiempo, cerró la ventanilla y arrancó a toda velocidad.

 **...**

Aburrida, calurosa y monótona. Así transcurrió la mañana, igual que la anterior. Pasó las dos primeras horas instalando el nuevo sistema de vigilancia en el perímetro exterior de la casa, algo que resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Y en cuanto terminó comenzó a aburrirse.

Los ladridos torpes de Tristan llamaron su atención y Diecisiete acudió al jardín trasero para encontrarlo observando con la cabeza ladeada un punto concreto del suelo, casi al final de la parcela.

El androide caminó hasta allí, intrigado, y cuando al fin llegó descubrió qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del lobo: agujeros en el suelo, decenas de ellos.

—Joder... —gruñó Diecisiete.

¡Más trabajo! Ahora tenían topos en el jardín.

Pero en lugar de encargarse de ellos, decidió marcharse a pasear con Tristan igual que el día anterior. Ya vería cómo solucionaba la plaga de topos en otro momento. ¡Menuda mierda de vacaciones!

El destino del paseo de aquel día fue la montaña cercana a su casa. El lobo necesitaba ejercitar las patas y quemar grasa y el androide se había propuesto hacerle perder un par de kilos en el tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones. Pero, cerca del mediodía el calor comenzó a ser insoportable y Diecisiete decidió regresar a casa antes de que al pobre animal le diera un infarto.

Al entrar en el frescor de la vivienda, Tristan emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro de alivio y un gruñido. Cansado, se acabó el agua que Diecisiete puso en su cuenco y trotó hasta el sofá para tumbarse.

—Ni lo sueñes... —fue la advertencia del androide.

El lobo aplastó las orejas contra el cráneo y se hizo una bolita en el enorme cojín que había junto al sofá.

Y ya sin nada más que hacer, y pretendiendo que no había topos en el jardín, Diecisiete se apoltronó allá, dispuesto, por fin, a ver en su gigantesco televisor alguna de las carreras de coches que tenía grabadas. La pantalla de cien pulgadas parpadeó una vez antes de encenderse del todo y él buscó el campeonato de Nascar con el control a distancia.

Pero cuando ya lo había encontrado, sonó su teléfono móvil.

—¡Joder! —rugió de nuevo. Tristan dio un respingo al oírle y Diecisiete resopló, cabreado, antes de levantarse para alcanzar el teléfono que había abandonado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Y la llamada era de un número desconocido—. ¡Quién es! —exigió más que preguntó, al ocupante de la línea.

—Eh... Buenas tardes, ¿puedo hablar con Lapis Juunanago?

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. Sólo constaba así en documentos oficiales: la cuenta del banco, el seguro de salud de su familia, la escuela...

—Soy yo. ¿Quién es?

—Soy el director de la escuela. Sentimos comunicarle que Auri va a ser expulsada por agredir salvajemente a una compañera de clases. Necesitamos que venga para hablar con el psicólogo y para recogerla.

En aquel momento Diecisiete notó una sensación muy desagradable en el cuerpo: frío. Eso fue lo que le provocó la combinación de palabras "expulsión", "agresión salvaje", "psicólogo" y "Auri". Y no tenía ningún sentido.

—No puede ser —afirmó, sin dudar un instante—. No es verdad... —musitó. Pero no supo qué más decir.

Definitivamente no era típico de Auri atacar a otras personas.

—Señor Juunanago, le aseguro que es verídico. La víctima ha explicado lo ocurrido y ha acusado a su hija y además ha habido varios testigos que lo han corroborado. Escuche, creo sinceramente que es mejor tratar esto en persona, de modo que, por favor, acuda a recoger a su hija y hablaremos.

La llamada se cortó.

Diecisiete miró su teléfono aún extrañado. Si era verdad lo que le acababan de decir, ¿qué razón debió tener Auri para pegar a otra persona? Auri practicaba artes marciales desde los diez años en el pequeño dojo de la escuela, pero era la más menuda de todos los alumnos. La pequeña siempre había usado de sparring a Diecisiete y él mismo le había enseñado infinidad de técnicas, la mayoría burdas estratagemas para ganar usando el ingenio sin cansarse.

Y aunque era menuda, Auri era fuerte, era hábil y era consciente del peligro que entrañaba usar las técnicas que conocía contra otras personas. Y esto no era algo que Diecisiete, obviamente, le hubiera enseñado. Nada podía aconsejar él a su hija en cuanto a empatía o consideración hacia los demás. Simplemente, Auri tenía mucho sentido común.

Y lo más importante, Auri NO era violenta.

¿Qué diablos debía haber sucedido?

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Qué jodida es la paternidad... Este es un capítulo bastante denso, pero era necesario ilustrar cómo se siente Diecisiete respecto a los problemas de sus hijos. Se puede ver que, sin dejar de ser él mismo y de tener su carácter (y de hacer las cosas a su manera), ha evolucionado muchísimo. Obviamente tiene que ser así, ya que han pasado ocho años desde que se marcharon del Royal Nature Park._

 _Con Blake y su adolescencia tienen un problemón: sus mentiras hacen perder la confianza de sus padres. Silvan sufre bulling, y Auri, que parecía ser por quien menos debían preocuparse, ahora la ha liado bien gorda._

 _Pero lo que no sabe Diecisiete es que su mundo está a punto de ponerse del revés. Sus problemas no han hecho más que comenzar._

 _¡Y encima tiene una plaga de topos en el jardín! XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Capítulo IV

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo IV

 **..::::..**

* * *

Diecisiete atravesó la verja de acceso a los terrenos del colegio con las manos en los bolsillos y barriendo los alrededores con la mirada. A diferencia del día anterior, el guardia del acceso principal estaba en su puesto, rondando arriba y abajo por toda la longitud del muro, y mordiéndose las uñas con ademán nervioso. Ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del androide cuando éste se adentró en los jardines.

Menuda mierda de vigilante. Aunque algo en su actitud no marchaba bien. Y Diecisiete se percató de esto rápidamente.

Con los ojos entornados apresuró el paso y caminó por el sendero de adoquines hasta la entrada del edificio principal.

Subió los peldaños y entró en el recinto, buscando inmediatamente la palabra "Dirección" en las indicaciones de los paneles informativos que pendían del techo. Y se dirigió por un largo pasillo a la derecha que terminaba en un segundo hall donde una recepcionista rellenaba impresos con gesto grave.

Sin decirle nada, el androide pasó de largo y llegó a una sala de espera donde vio a una niña con señales evidentes en la cara de haber recibido varios golpes. Se detuvo en la entrada y la miró.

—Necesito saber qué ha pasado exactamente, Ray. ¿Por qué os habéis peleado? ¡Mírame!

La madre trataba desesperadamente que su hija le hablara, pero la niña ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Él observó la escena un momento y luego continuó su camino hacia el despacho del Director del centro.

Y al girar la última esquina vio a Blake frente a la puerta de dicho despacho y apoyado en la pared. El muchacho se irguió de inmediato en cuanto oyó sus fuertes pasos abriéndose paso en el silencio del corredor.

—¡Papá! —le llamó.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba nervioso, pero Diecisiete no apreció en su actitud rastro alguno del rencor que vio en él aquella mañana, fruto de la regañina del día anterior. Incluso habría apostado que veía alivio en los ojos verdes del muchacho.

—¡Papá! —volvió a llamarle Blake. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo justo delante. Diecisiete le miró con frialdad—. ¡Hui Ying no me deja estar con Auri, pero sí permite que esa niña esté con su madre! ¡Estoy hasta las pelotas de esta escue…!

—Está bien —le interrumpió. El grito alterado de su hijo había llamado la atención de la recepcionista. Pero, a diferencia de Blake, Diecisiete era la imagen misma de la serenidad, y el muchacho resopló. El androide posó una mano sobre su hombro antes de añadir—. Ahora vengo.

Le dejó allí. Entró al despacho del Director Hui Ying sin llamar a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Y al voltear vio a Auri sentada en silencio delante del amplio escritorio. La niña le miró con ojos llorosos y corrió hacia él. Le abrazó con fuerza, igual que hacía siempre, pero esa vez Diecisiete no notó el aire relajado y entregado con que la pequeña le regalaba cada gesto de cariño. Allí había un ruego de auxilio y, tan sólo con notar esto, los sensores de alarma del androide se pusieron en marcha, y sus ojos se posaron, amenazadores, sobre el rostro del Director que abría la correspondencia con la ayuda de un precioso abrecartas.

—Será mejor no ponerse sentimentales aún… —musitó el hombre. Su tono frío dejaba claro que el motivo por el que Diecisiete estaba allí no era cordial.

Y el androide le arrojó una mirada llena de odio. Se deshizo del abrazo de Auri y caminó con la niña de la mano hasta justo delante del escritorio.

—Tome asiento, señor Juunanagou, por favor —murmuró Hui Ying.

—No hace falta —replicó el androide. El tono tranquilo pero amenazador de su voz logró atraer la atención del tipo, finalmente—. No vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo —aseguró Diecisiete.

—Como quiera —dijo el Director. Depositó el abrecartas sobre la mesa y se levantó, a su vez. Superaba en altura a Diecisiete por una cabeza, y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta situarse justo delante de ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó desgarbadamente en el borde del escritorio—. No me andaré con rodeos: Auri y esa otra pobre niña de ahí afuera han tenido una pelea, pero su hija es un peligro, una inconsciente, una inmadura arrogante, señor Juunanagou. Obviamente ha sido expulsada del club de artes marciales por el uso indebido de sus habilidades, y recomiendo encarecidamente que la lleven de visita a un psicólogo…

El ceño de Diecisiete se frunció en confusión y dejó de escuchar. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo ese tipo se ajustaba con la descripción que él tenía de su propia hija. Auri no era así.

La miró. De sus ojos grises brotaban lágrimas otra vez, pero la pequeña le devolvía la mirada a él en un gesto firme de súplica.

"Puedo explicarlo", decía esa expresión. Y, de todas formas, Diecisiete no necesitaba los ruegos silenciosos de su hija: él podía oler las medias verdades a kilómetros de distancia. Su atención regresó a la perorata del Director y le atravesó con la mirada.

—…una actitud tan conflictiva tan sólo consigue que…

—No sé si he entendido bien —le interrumpió, hablando con aquella voz aterciopelada suya. Destilaba una amabilidad que se mezclaba de forma extraña con la impasibilidad de su rostro y Auri le miró, intrigada. Pero entonces Diecisiete puso su atención en ella—. Hay algo que no me encaja… Prefiero que sea ella quien me explique lo que ha pasado.

Hui Ying resopló, visiblemente molesto.

—Permítame avisarle, señor Juunanagou, que lo que dice Auri no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. No hay excusas que justifiquen el uso de la violencia —dijo, con una sonrisa de seguridad.

El androide alzó las cejas y tomó aire.

—Ya he oído bastantes idioteces —masculló—. Ahora, cállate —ordenó. El Director Hui Ying guardó silencio, desconcertado por la actitud agresiva de Diecisiete. Y el androide volteó hacia Auri—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó entonces. El tono parecía el de una persona completamente distinta.

—Papá… Era la hora del recreo. Estaba almorzando afuera, bajo los olmos que hay junto al muro. Allí hay mucha sombra… Un coche se paró en la calle, junto a la verja —la niña tragó fuerte y sus ojos vagaron por la estancia, rápidamente—. Tenía los cristales tintados, pero la ventanilla de atrás se bajó y un tipo llamó a Ray. Ella estaba con sus amigas un poco más cerca de la puerta y se acercó a la verja para ver qué quería. El recreo estaba a punto de acabar y las amigas de Ray le dijeron que la esperaban en clase. Entonces se fueron. Todos empezaron a irse. Y, como el vigilante no estaba en su puesto, la muy estúpida salió de los terrenos y fue a ver qué quería el hombre del coche.

Los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron y miró al Director. Éste se había puesto en guardia de forma automática.

—¿El vigilante no estaba en su puesto durante la hora del recreo, dices?

—Sí —corroboró la niña.

—Estamos investigando eso… —explicó el Director Hui Ying.

—Ya veo… —musitó el androide—. Sigue —le dijo entonces a Auri.

—Vale… Eh… Ella se acercó hasta el coche y comenzó a hablar con aquel hombre. Escuché algunas partes de la conversación y me asusté. Así que salí de los terrenos para traerla de vuelta. Pero ella me decía que me fuera yo, que ella quería ser modelo, y se soltaba cuando le agarraba el brazo. Pero, entonces el hombre del coche dijo que yo también era muy guapa… Tenía una cicatriz en la cara... —la voz de Auri se quebró, y contuvo un sollozo—. Y entonces Ray se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando se abrió la puerta de delante. Un hombre muy corpulento salió de allí —Auri se aferró a la camisa de su padre, presa del nerviosismo—. ¡Querían meternos en el coche a la fuerza! Y estábamos muy aisladas, papá… Todos estaban volviendo a clase… Entonces… Entonces sólo se me ocurrió una cosa: armar el suficiente jaleo como para atraer la atención de la gente de dentro del colegio que estaba volviendo a clase… —murmuró. Respiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse y no desvió la vista ni un instante de los ojos de su padre—. "Haz lo que menos esperen cuando menos lo esperen", eso fue lo que me dijiste, papá. El factor sorpresa.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño y atrapó el mentón de Auri con una mano.

—Y se te ocurrió comenzar una pelea —adivinó. Auri asintió.

El androide sonrió con calidez. Se sentía orgulloso de los reflejos de Auri, pero sabía que la solución elegida por su hija no estaba bien vista por aquella sociedad en la que vivía. No obstante continuó sonriendo, y al hacerlo notó cómo la tensión que había experimentado la niña se drenaba poco a poco.

—Ese hombre era demasiado fuerte para mí, papá —continuó explicando—. Se nos habría llevado igualmente. No habría tardado ni cinco segundos en meternos en el coche. Y aunque hubiéramos gritado no habría dado tiempo a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría y menos aún que se fijaran en la matrícula. Pero si para meternos ahí dentro tenía primero que separarnos mientras nos peleábamos quizá se lo pensaría…

—Y cuando os vieron en el suelo enzarzadas como perros se largaron —finalizó él.

Auri asintió.

Punto y final. Diecisiete respiró profundamente y su mente comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad.

—¿Tú me crees? —imploró la niña.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —respondió él.

Auri suspiró de alivio. Diecisiete contempló ese gesto de agotamiento y la rodeó protectoramente con un brazo.

El Director dio un paso hacia ellos y negó con la cabeza.

—Es la versión de Ray contra la de ella. Ella lo niega todo y asegura que fue su hija quien la arrastró afuera del colegio para darle una paliza.

—Por supuesto —dijo el androide, entre dientes—. De no haber sido por Auri, la muy idiota se habría metido en el coche con esos tíos. Normal que no quiera que se sepa —añadió, y cuando se irguió y miró al Director de la institución, la ira que estaba acumulando podía percibirse claramente en el modo que apretaba la mandíbula—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a expulsar a mi hija habiendo evitado un desastre?

—Señor Juunanago —dijo el hombre, que ya comenzaba a estar cansado de ese asunto—, sin haber sucedido tal desastre, lo mejor es guardar esto como un asunto interno. Pero la actitud de Auri ha sido violenta. Ha atacado a otra alumna y se ha saltado la seguridad del centro…

—¿Seguridad? —exclamó Diecisiete—. ¿Qué dirían los demás padres si se enteraran de lo que ha pasado y supieran que el inútil del portero no estaba en su lugar? —preguntó. El Director abrió la boca para responder pero Diecisiete no se lo permitió—. Ayer llegué a recoger a mis hijos media hora antes del timbre de salida y tampoco vi a ese tipo por allí. ¿A cuánto sube ya la cuota mensual, mil zenis por alumno? —Diecisiete soltó a Auri y caminó amenazadoramente hacia el Director Hui Ying—. Todo esto no es más que un apaño para evitar que este colegio pierda su puto prestigio. No queréis admitir la cagada, no queréis que se sepa lo que ha pasado y por eso mi hija va a ser el chivo expiatorio —masculló, y miró con frialdad a Hui Ying.

El Director de la escuela frunció el ceño y la rabia le invadió. ¿Cómo podía criar aquel matón a tres hijos? ¿Cómo era posible que las autoridades no le hubieran arrebatado aún la custodia de los tres niños? No era más que un maldito arrogante.

—¡Debería volcarse un poco más en la educación de sus hijos! —explotó— ¡No es beneficioso para ellos que pase tanto tiempo fuera de casa, ni que les dé semejantes consejos! Primero fue Blake, disparando a deshoras. Obviamente recibió una amonestación a nivel de club. ¡Pero lo de Auri es intolerable! ¡Sus hijos acabarán siendo unos desgraciados sin rumbo en la vida, unos delincuentes!

Suficiente.

Algo en la mente de Diecisiete hizo click al oír semejante acusación.

En otro momento de su vida, mucho antes de que el proceso de sanación que llevara a cabo junto a Ruby se hubiera iniciado, el androide simplemente habría desintegrado a ese tipo en aquel preciso instante. Lo habría borrado, aniquilado de la faz de la tierra llevándose por delante la mitad del edificio donde se hallaban.

Pero ya no estaba anclado en el pasado. Diecisiete no era el ser oscuro y peligroso que una vez fue… Al menos no todo el tiempo. Ahora era un hombre rehabilitado, con una esposa, tres hijos y un buen empleo. Debía guardar la calma. Además Auri estaba delante.

Pero aquella aura maléfica que le envolvió no desapareció cuando atrajo a la niña hacia él, con suavidad. Y tampoco mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta del despacho del Director Hui Ying.

—Espérame ahí afuera con Blake, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el androide en un tono sumamente tranquilo. Auri asintió. Él abrió la puerta y la instó a caminar hacia su hermano mayor, que aún aguardaba apoyado en la pared contraria.

Y cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró y tan sólo quedaron él y el Director en su interior… todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

La distancia entre los dos hombres se redujo a nada en apenas un parpadeo. Hui Ying ni siquiera le vio acercarse, y mucho menos echar mano al abrecartas abandonado sobre la mesa. Se encontró de repente alzado de las solapas de su carísima americana, con la espalda aprisionada con una fuerza descomunal contra el enlucido de yeso, y con el abrecartas clavado en la pared, justo junto a su cabeza. La mesa había sido volcada por el ímpetu y los formularios se hallaban regados por doquier. Los movimientos de Diecisiete eran irreales, incomprensibles, y aquel puño de acero ejercía tal fuerza sobre su caja torácica que el hombre temió que en cualquier momento explotaran todas sus costillas.

Tan sólo tuvo aliento para emitir un corto quejido. Y la sonrisa torcida y diabólica del Androide Número 17 apareció en su rostro después de muchísimo tiempo sin hacerlo, complacido de oír ese sonido.

—Por lo visto no has entendido nada… —musitó, con una voz tenebrosa que apenas se alzaba más que un murmullo—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si quisiera hacer las cosas por la vía normal tendría el dinero suficiente para buscaros la ruina. Os caería una demanda que no podríais afrontar en la vida. Pero los juicios me parecen un coñazo, ¿sabes? La vía normal me aburre —confesó. Y se encogió de hombros—. En cambio, romperos los brazos a todos lo que tenéis algo que ver con esta mierda me parece tremendamente divertido —afirmó—. Escúchame bien —murmuró Diecisiete—, estoy dispuesto a MATAR a todo aquel que ponga en peligro la seguridad de mis hijos. Y eso te incluye a ti y al inútil de tu vigilante si estáis dispuestos a guardar en secreto lo de los cabrones del coche con tal de no perder vuestros privilegios. Para mí estáis todos en el mismo saco.

El hombre tragó fuerte. Aquel Ranger del MIR era absolutamente aterrador. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo y es que podía ver claramente que en los inexpresivos ojos azul claro de Diecisiete no había mentira. No se estaba marcando un farol; en cualquier momento esa amenaza podía convertirse en realidad.

—Pero, aunque me joda, no me queda más remedio que comportarme. Al menos he de darte una oportunidad, eso es lo que dice mi psiquiatra… —bromeó el androide. El tipo tragó fuerte y emitió otro quejido—. Pero sólo si reconsideras la expulsión de Auri —dijo Diecisiete—. Y si te atreves a volver a juzgarme, te mataré —añadió—. ¿Te ha quedado claro esta vez? —el Director asintió repetidamente, y Diecisiete le soltó—. ¡Bien!

Sonrió como un enajenado. Volteó, sacudiéndose las manos, y Hui Ying resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, temblando. Le vio abandonar el despacho con una tranquilidad difícil de creer, después de haberle amenazado de muerte. Y una vez a solas abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.

 **...**

—Vuelve a clase —le dijo Diecisiete por segunda vez a Blake.

El muchacho les seguía por el hall del edificio principal y por segunda vez volvió a negarse.

—¡No puedo atender en clase después de lo que ha pasado! —masculló—. ¡Auri! —al oír su nombre, la niña dio un respingo—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era el coche? ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a esos tipos! —afirmó.

Diecisiete le miró con frialdad. ¿"Tenemos"?

—Blake... —el tono del androide atrajo la atención del chico. Diecisiete le miró detenidamente y al final suspiró—. Deja de agobiar a tu hermana y ve a buscar también a Silvan. Nos vamos todos a casa.

Blake asintió y, una vez fuera del edificio, salió corriendo en dirección al bloque de Educación Infantil.

Diecisiete y Auri se dirigieron al exterior, caminando en silencio por el sendero de adoquines y entre arbustos y árboles frondosos. Notar aire fresco en la cara atrajo algo de serenidad a la mente del androide, pero no duró mucho ya que Auri comenzó a llorar.

—No es justo… —sollozó—. Me encantaba el club de Artes Marciales, papá… ¡Yo sólo quería evitar que se llevaran a Ray!

Lógico que se lamentara, Auri no estaba al corriente del "trato" de última hora que Diecisiete había hecho con el Director de la escuela, y lo mejor era que no supiera nada. El androide tenía muy claro que su manera de hacer las cosas no era la "adecuada". Pero a su entender, era la única que funcionaba sin fallas.

La miró y trató de cambiar de tema, un poco.

—¿Por qué sospechaste tan rápido de los tíos del coche? —preguntó.

—Últimamente hablan de muchas desapariciones en la tele —explicó la niña, y se limpió la cara rudamente con el dorso de la mano—, ¿has visto las fotos que hay en los envases de leche? —preguntó. Diecisiete asintió—. Mamá nos repite cada día que vayamos con cuidado. Además, les oí decirle a Ray que estaban buscando modelos de ropa juvenil y que le comprarían ropa nueva si iba con ellos. ¡Nadie te compra ropa porque sí, papá! —aseguró la niña, casi ofendida.

Al oír semejante frase de lucidez, Diecisiete sonrió y la estrechó contra sí de un modo a medio camino de la sobreprotección y el ahogo.

Pero cuando pasaron junto a la garita del guardia de seguridad de la puerta, el androide necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Ese inútil tenía la culpa de todo.

Aquel idiota estaba hablando por teléfono en aquel instante, con gesto nervioso y, de igual modo que no había reparado en la entrada de Diecisiete, tampoco puso atención cuando éste abandonó los terrenos de la escuela junto a Auri.

Menuda mierda de vigilante...

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con rabia. ¡Qué injusto era el mundo con quienes más sentido común tenían!

—Papi, no puedo respirar…

 **...**

Esa tarde, en cuanto llegaron a casa, Diecisiete llamó por teléfono a Ruby para explicarle lo que había pasado. Y la zoóloga regresó justo después de terminar su presentación.

Poco fue lo que pudieron hablar entonces. Ruby no quería abordar el tema delante de los niños, era algo serio que, por lo que sabía, probablemente implicaría medidas legales contra el colegio. Así que lo dejaron para después de la cena, cuando los niños abandonaran la cocina.

Y cuando ese momento llegó, Silvan, Blake y Auri se fueron al piso de arriba, los dos primeros a lanzar dardos y la niña a encerrarse en su habitación. Y entonces el androide explicó a Ruby la decisión que había tomado el Director de la escuela respecto a aquel asunto, y lo de tratar el tema como algo interno y secreto por no producirse el rapto sacó de sus casillas a Ruby casi tanto como le había sucedido a él.

—¡Esto no puede quedarse así! ¡Tienen que asumir las consecuencias! ¡¿No pretenderán que Auri cargue con el muerto cuando es la menos culpable de todo?! —rugió la zoóloga.

—No lo creo... —contestó Diecisiete, de brazos cruzados. Miraba de reojo a Ruby mientras ella paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, como una fiera enjaulada. No iba a confesarle su amenaza de muerte a aquel zoquete, sabía que no era algo que Ruby aprobara, aunque estaba seguro de que pronto recogerían los frutos de aquella estrategia.

Ella le miró brevemente, se detuvo en su errático caminar y luego tomó su teléfono móvil, abandonado sobre la mesa, para buscar un contacto en concreto.

Y Diecisiete se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamar al Director —farfulló ella. El androide le arrebató el aparato y pulsó el botón rojo de la pantalla mientras negaba.

—No creo que sea buena idea intervenir en esto. Está muy reciente la cosa, Ruby. Sólo conseguirás empeorar la situación —aseguró él. No podía dejar que su esposa y ese cretino intercambiaran palabra alguna, al menos en un tiempo.

—¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Diecisiete! —se quejó ella, y trató de pescar su teléfono dando un salto. El androide lo alzó aún más arriba—, ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame al menos que llame a Logan!

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la súbita idea de Ruby.

—¿Para qué quieres a Logan? —farfulló.

—¡Para que busque a los del coche! —exclamó ella. Y prosiguió en sus ridículos intentos de recuperar su teléfono.

—Si llamas a Logan y se le ocurre llegar de la manera que suele hacerlo: con la sirena puesta y un séquito de coches federales, YO perderé todas las opciones de atraparlos.

Ruby se quedó congelada.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlos? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar que esto se quedara así? La escuela ha decidido echar tierra encima de este asunto, ¿no? —Ruby asintió—. Pues vale, vamos a aprovecharnos de eso.

La mujer ordenó su despeinado cabello y lo colocó detrás de sus orejas. Luego se cruzó de brazos y le miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera —aseguró él, con seriedad—. Auri me ha descrito el coche en el camino de vuelta, y también a los tipos que pudo ver. Me iré ahora a buscarlos y daré con ellos.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron. Por alguna extraña razón, Ruby sentía rechazo cada vez que Diecisiete proponía utilizar sus "artes" para resolver algo. La manera de hacer las cosas de él normalmente implicaba destrucción y muchos heridos.

—Diecisiete, de verdad creo que deberías dejar que la policía se ocupe de esto. Logan tiene contacto con el departamento de South Capital, él mismo podría llevar la investigación y podría acelerar los trámites para dar con esos tipos.

El androide soltó una carcajada. Sabía que Ruby iba a decirle aquello.

—Vale, Ruby. Le cederé los honores… Pero cuando llegue el momento, no antes —aseguró. Su sonrisa de medio lado tan sólo consiguió aumentar la preocupación de Ruby, y su rostro se ensombreció. Él caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a sólo un paso de distancia—. ¿Desde cuándo no te fías de mí, "Bichóloga"? Dime una sola vez en la que te haya fallado.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. Él se inclinó sobre ella, insistente, y Ruby ya no pudo eludir más su mirada. Las dos aguamarinas de Diecisiete la observaban con una mezcla de diversión y seguridad en sí mismo, y esa expresión, a pesar de la mofa, la tranquilizaba. Siempre lo hacía.

Frunció el ceño y abrazó su cintura con la vista fija aún en los ojos de él.

—Vale. Pero cuando los encuentres llama a Logan. Deja que sea él quien los detenga. Es la Ley, Diecisiete.

—Como quieras —accedió él.

Ella sonrió levemente, más tranquila ante su afirmación. Le notó inclinándose peligrosamente hacia sus labios y, justo cuando iban a besarse, escucharon el lloriqueo de Tristan en el jardín trasero de la casa. Diecisiete rodó los ojos y se separó de Ruby.

—Tu perro es muy pesado, Ruby. Lleva toda la tarde igual... —farfulló.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín y Ruby sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tristan era más de Diecisiete que de nadie en aquella casa.

El lobo ladraba y corría de un lado a otro de la valla que delimitaba el final del jardín y el androide caminó hacia él despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

En el mundo todo estaba conectado, eso era algo que Diecisiete había entendido hacía mucho tiempo. Cada pequeño ser que tenía la suerte, o más bien la desgracia, de cruzarse en su camino, por insignificante que pareciera, producía algún tipo de impacto en él: una reacción. Y Diecisiete había aprendido a elegir qué tipo de huella era más conveniente para él dejar, es decir, qué tipo de reacción debía manifestar a cambio.

Ya no se dejaba llevar fácilmente por la ira, no del modo en que le había sucedido esa mañana, ante el incompetente Director de la escuela. Durante los últimos ocho años, estas reacciones en él habían sido benévolas con los demás, suaves. Incluso con los cazadores furtivos que asaltaban de vez en cuando la Isla Russet. Las ganas de matar, de destruir, estaban reprimidas. Y esto era porque todo estaba SIEMPRE bajo su control.

Un ser como él, poderoso, oscuro, arrogante por naturaleza, y con la inteligencia que él poseía, albergaba en sus manos el poder de manipular el mundo entero a su antojo e, incluso, de destruirlo. Diecisiete siempre había sido consciente de eso. Pero ese poder, ese conocimiento, había quedado reprimido y relegado a un segundo lugar al entrar Ruby en su vida, y Diecisiete había sido capaz de otorgarle la importancia que merecía a cada situación y de no permitir que su naturaleza asesina le dominara. Pero ese día, su hija se había visto implicada en una situación que él, con todo el poder que tenía, no había podido evitar. El libre albedrío se había apoderado de la vida de Auri y la suerte había tomado el control y no él, esa mañana.

Diecisiete se detuvo delante de Tristan. El lobo mantenía las grandes orejas enfocadas hacia el suelo y con las zarpas escarbaba la hierba en la base del olmo. Del mismo modo que los túneles de los malditos topos aparecían aleatoriamente, por más que Diecisiete intentara protegerles, sus hijos iban a tomar rumbos diferentes y cada vez más fuera del su alcance, de su protección. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mayor se hacía la brecha entre sus hijos y él.

Esto, que no era más que el curso natural e inevitable que debía seguir la vida, para él significaba una verdad que acababa de azotarle demasiado fuerte. Llegaría un momento en que sus hijos quedarían totalmente fuera de su alcance. Vulnerables, desprotegidos…

La mirada aguamarina se oscureció. Esa mañana, mientras él había estado en casa tranquilamente, pretendiendo ser una persona normal de vacaciones que arreglaba los desperfectos del jardín, que se ocupaba de su casa… su hija había vivido algo que podía haber resultado desastroso. Auri había estado en peligro y él no lo había sabido.

La verdad de saber que nunca había tenido el mundo en realidad bajo su total control, era demasiado cruda. Y su actitud siempre segura, siempre sobrada ante los demás, ya fuera ante aquel Director, ante su esposa o ante sus hijos, tan sólo ocultaba algo que odiaba aún más, si cabía, que el hecho de no tener control alguno sobre el destino: el de saberse tan diminuto ante éste que cualquier otro insignificante ser vivo que se cruzaba con él.

Suspiró y entornó los ojos. Escarbó uno de los hoyos con el pie. La tierra se amontonaba en pequeñas montañitas junto a cada uno de los agujeros y Tristan ladró de nuevo al ver su gesto.

Pero Diecisiete no prestaba atención ni a lo que hacía, ni a Tristan, ni a los jodidos topos.

Él, el ganador del Torneo Multiversal, el salvador de todos los universos, el poseedor del raciocinio y la sangre fría más grandes del mundo, se sentía mortificado ahora por el terror que esa verdad le había causado, bloqueado de un modo terrorífico que ya casi había olvidado.

Con el sonido del lloriqueo nervioso de Tristan en los oídos, Diecisiete sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que temblaban.

 **...**

Ignorante de la tortura mental que Diecisiete experimentaba en secreto en aquel preciso instante, Ruby había optado por acudir al piso superior para comprobar cómo estaba Auri.

La niña era la apatía en persona: sentada en su cama con las rodillas abrazadas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, suspiraba y mantenía la mirada perdida en la blancura de la pared.

Ruby se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda en un movimiento constante y apaciguador, y Blake asomó en la puerta y se quedó allí, mirando a su hermana pequeña. Ruby sonrió con calidez al darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no sacas la basura, por favor? El camión debe estar a punto de pasar por esta calle. Y luego, asegúrate de que Silvan se cepilla los dientes...

El chico suspiró y asintió.

—Vale, mamá —musitó.

Blake caminó con aire derrotado por el corto corredor al que se abrían las puertas de los dormitorios de él y de sus hermanos, y descendió las escaleras.

Había pasado la última hora deseando en secreto que aquella diana contra la que había lanzado sus dardos fuera la cabeza de esos tipos que casi se habían llevado a Auri. Nada le proporcionaría más placer que encontrarlos, tenerlos delante y dispararles. Pero no un dardo…

Cruzó el salón, resoplando, y llegó a la zona de la cocina, unida por una amplia arcada al resto de la sala. Hizo un nudo en los extremos de la bolsa de plástico negra y entonces vio el bolso de Ruby sobre la encimera de piedra.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando. Su madre y sus hermanos estaban arriba y, en el fondo del jardín, a través de la puerta de la cocina abierta podía ver a su padre con Tristan, junto a la valla.

¿A qué diablos estaba esperando? ¿Por qué no iba a encargarse de esos tipos de una vez?

El corazón se le aceleró al volver a mirar el bolso de Ruby. Apretó los puños y, con sumo sigilo, abrió la cremallera.

 **...**

—A veces, una mala decisión es una buena decisión, Auri.

La pequeña frunció el ceño y miró a Ruby. Estaban tumbadas en la cama, abrazada cada una a un peluche.

—Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, mamá.

—Ya lo sé, cariño… —admitió ella—. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Me refiero a que hay veces que la única solución es tomar una decisión que, en otras circunstancias, no veríamos con buenos ojos. Los daños colaterales cambian en función de las situaciones, hija. Aunque al mundo le parezca mal lo que has hecho, debes tener claro que hiciste lo correcto, aunque el método no fuera el adecuado.

Auri se quedó callada, tratando de buscar el sentido a lo enrevesado que su madre trataba de transmitirle y Ruby se maldecía a sí misma por no ser capaz de darle un argumento válido a su hija que la consolara de verdad.

Entonces oyeron el sonido de un conocido motor. Se miraron entre ellas.

—Ese es mi coche… —dijo Ruby.

Saltó de la cama y se precipitó a la ventana. Abrió la hoja de cristal y se asomó. Efectivamente, su coche se alejaba calle abajo, derrapando.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡DIECISIETE! —gritó.

Ambas corrieron escaleras abajo, Ruby patinando con los calcetines sobre las tablas pulidas de madera del salón.

—¡El armario de las armas de papá está abierto! —gritó Silvan, que también bajaba las escaleras asustado—. ¡Falta el rifle!

Con el corazón en un puño, Ruby comprobó lo que su pequeño señalaba y abrió la puerta principal de golpe.

—¡BLAKE! —gritó. Salió de la casa, atravesó el porche y corrió descalza por el estrecho jardín delantero hasta llegar a la calle, donde se detuvo al ver los faros de su coche a una distancia ya inalcanzable y desapareciendo en una esquina.

Su hijo mayor se había llevado el coche y el rifle de Diecisiete. Y Ruby creía saber a dónde se dirigía. Esperaba estar equivocada pero Blake no había podido esperar más y había decidido salir a "cazar" a los tipos del coche.

Pero aún se llevaba las manos a la cabeza cuando vislumbró la silueta de Diecisiete alzar el vuelo justo detrás de ella y, antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad, dijo:

—Ahora volvemos.

 **...**

El chico se paró en un semáforo con el disco en rojo y se alborotó el cabello, presa de la desesperación. Se frotó la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza, al hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar! Tan sólo que debía buscar un coche modelo MC de Capsule Corp. de color azul oscuro, con neumáticos y con cristales tintados. Eso era lo que había dicho Auri. Pero nada más, no tenía más datos. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo? ¡Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar!

Se había dejado llevar por su impulsividad y ya se veía venir el discurso de su padre. ¡Oh, sí! Porque sabía claramente que su padre no tardaría ni cinco minutos en dar con él…

Y justo cuando llegaba a esa conclusión, el sonido de algo golpeando de forma suave el capó del coche le hizo abrir los ojos.

De pie sobre la carrocería del coche y justo delante de él estaba la figura imponente de su padre, y la expresión de su rostro dejaba muy claro que no iba a ser un encuentro amable.

Tragó fuerte cuando el androide hizo un gesto silencioso con la mano, instándole a que saliera del coche. Él lo entendió a la perfección y abrió la puerta al tiempo que su padre saltaba al suelo y le miraba con una expresión gélida. El muchacho anduvo encogido alrededor del vehículo y se metió sin decir palabra en el asiento del copiloto. Diecisiete supervisó sus movimientos sin perderle de vista, y sólo cuando escuchó la puerta lateral cerrándose fue que se metió él mismo en el coche, al volante.

—¡Bueno! Aquí estás otra vez —dijo, hablando con aquel tono aterciopelado que podía provocar que cualquiera se meara en los pantalones. Blake tan sólo le miró de reojo—, metiéndote dentro de una concha sin mirar una sola vez a tu alrededor. ¡Piensa un poco, joder! —movió la palanca y pisó el acelerador con suavidad—. ¿Dónde está el rifle?

—Atrás —respondió el chico, de inmediato—. Papá, yo… —la disculpa se le atragantó, y el llanto ocupó su lugar—. Es que… Si le hubiera pasado algo a mi hermana, yo… yo…

—Ya lo sé, Blake. Yo también habría acabado con todo —admitió Diecisiete. Blake trató de secar sus ojos, pero brotaron más lágrimas casi instantáneamente—. Pero no ha pasado nada. No deberías permitir que un futuro que no se ha cumplido arruine tu presente, aunque no puedas controlar ninguno de los dos...

Tan sencillo como eso. Diecisiete, aparentemente, lo tenía claro. Su forma de ver las cosas jamás abandonaba la frialdad calculadora. Pero Blake era demasiado impulsivo y se dejaba llevar cuando la sangre le hervía.

El androide le miró de soslayo y aminoró la marcha.

—No sé qué te pasa últimamente —musitó—. Nos mientes, haces novillos, le robas el coche a tu madre y a mí el rifle…

Blake tardó en responder.

—Es que… No sé. Todo me cabrea.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Diecisiete.

—Todas las putas normas que rigen todo me cabrean —aclaró el muchacho. Diecisiete sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista del asfalto. Era como si se hallara ante una versión antigua de él mismo—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a mamá de que me pillaste faltando a clases? —preguntó, de repente.

El androide alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Porque noté que comenzaba a estar desbordada. Si puedo hacerlo, prefiero guardarme los detalles que pueden provocarle un ataque de ansiedad… —explicó—. Y porque así te tengo agarrado de las pelotas, Blake —amplió la sonrisa y la convirtió en una mueca maléfica—. Ahora tengo algo con lo que hacerte chantaje… Pero aún puedo decírselo, cuando la ocasión se presente, si lo prefieres así. Por ejemplo si vuelves a robarme el rifle o si se te ocurre volver a mentirnos.

Le miró de soslayo de nuevo, y Blake adivinó la seguridad con la que le acababa de hablar. Negó con energía y cerró las manos en puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Diecisiete sonrió y continuó hablando.

—Tenías la misma edad que Silvan cuando te adoptamos, y eras más maduro de lo que es él actualmente —relató, recordando—. Por lo visto las circunstancias hacen mella en la gente, incluso en los niños. La vida de tu hermano siempre ha sido muy fácil, tan fácil que no sabe deshacerse de esos niñatos que le molestan. Pero tú sí habrías sabido. Les habrías metido un petardo por el culo, estoy seguro —farfulló—. Aun así, tan maduro como parecías, cuando eras pequeño te escapaste de casa el primer invierno, en medio de una tormenta, y casi nos matas de miedo. Nunca piensas antes de actuar, Blake...

Blake le miró largo rato. "Casi NOS matas de miedo", había dicho su padre. Diecisiete tenía la vista clavada en el parabrisas pero aún así, y pese a la oscuridad reinante, podía ver el halo neblinoso que cubría sus ojos. Nunca habían vuelto a hablar de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Blake había estado cerca de morir congelado de no haber sido porque Diecisiete y Tristan le encontraron en plena ventisca, perdido en la Nada gigantesca de aquel bosque del Norte.

Como siempre, el androide había gestionado la situación con frialdad, llevándole hasta el límite de su desesperación y mostrándole, sin tapujos, cuán estúpido había sido su comportamiento. Y aquello, lejos de suponerle un trauma más, significó un punto de inflexión. Parte de la reflexividad con que Diecisiete solucionó el problema se transmitió a Blake. Pero su padre acababa de confesarle que aquella noche, a pesar de la aparente seguridad con que solucionó todo, él también tuvo miedo.

El semáforo ante el que se había detenido se puso verde, pero el androide no arrancó.

—Ese día te prometí que pondría en tus manos el conocimiento y las herramientas necesarias para que pudieras proteger a tu hermana —dijo, en voz muy baja—. A mí… Blake, a mí me cuesta mucho expresar afecto, porque no está en mi naturaleza… Soy un torpe, un insensible —afirmó—. Y cuando alguna vez lo consigo es siempre a medias y después de muchos intentos por parte de los demás… —guardó silencio y se mordió el labio, pensativo.

Los abrazos de sus hijos, la devoción y paciencia de Ruby… Todo eso era lo que rondaba por la mente de Diecisiete al pensar en esos "intentos". Y era cierto, ni una sola vez había tenido él iniciativa en esas ocasiones. Su actitud frente a los demás era siempre una reacción, jamás una iniciativa. Era doloroso llegar a esa conclusión, saber que se comportaba igual ante un enemigo, ante alguien que no le importaba o ante los amores de su vida. Diecisiete era un ser que reaccionaba según las circunstancias, sin audacia, como esperando órdenes… Como una máquina.

Y cuando el amor lograba hallar el camino a través de su mente cibernética, su capacidad para expresarlo se veía limitada por aquel maldito núcleo de energía infinita que definía su naturaleza. Ese, a ojos de Diecisiete, era el precio a pagar por poseer el monstruoso poder de controlar el mundo a placer.

Blake le miró entonces, las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que ahora derramaba eran por su padre. Pero entonces Diecisiete le miró y percibió tranquilidad en él, incluso frialdad.

—No sé mostrar afecto por iniciativa propia, al menos no de la manera que los demás lo hacen. Pero hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para cumplir mi promesa y adiestrarte. Te enseñé a disparar, te enseñé a orientarte en una tormenta para que jamás volvieras a perderte, y en caso de que al final lo hicieras, también te enseñé a construir un refugio en la nieve que pudiera salvar tu vida. Te enseñé a evitar el ataque de una fiera, a luchar… Enseñarte lo que sé es lo máximo que me permiten mis limitaciones. Eso sí me sale por iniciativa, y es mi manera de demostrarte que te…

Blake limpió las lágrimas y asintió como única respuesta cuando su padre guardó silencio. Él tampoco necesitaba que Diecisiete transformara en palabras lo que ya sabía que sentía por todos ellos. Blake sabía que Diecisiete les amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y también que su naturaleza cibernética era una prisión para el ser humano, noble y entregado, que vivía en él.

—Pero si actúas sin pensar, si me mientes, me traicionas, Blake —continuó el androide, con severidad—. Y tu madre no merece pasar por un disgusto así otra vez. Ni tus hermanos estar asustados. Escúchame bien: no sabemos nada de la gente que iba en ese coche, no sabemos si sólo eran tres o hay una banda entera detrás. Y, aunque lo hice lo mejor que supe para adiestrarte… tú sólo tienes 17 años. Aún no estás listo para encargarte tú sólo de Auri, no cuando la situación te sobrepasa de forma tan clara —la luz del semáforo se tornó verde de nuevo y el coche tampoco arrancó—. Y menos aún mientras yo esté con vosotros. Es mi derecho protegeros, a los cuatro. Es mi deber… Ya que no tengo otro modo de mostrar afecto.

Blake sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas. Diecisiete le observó en silencio. El muchacho asintió con energía, sintiendo como si la esperanza regresara a su cuerpo en forma de oleada de tranquilidad. Se relajó en el asiento y recostó la cabeza, suspirando aliviado, al fin.

¿Cómo podía haber dudado un instante? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan iluso de creer que él podía hacer algo? No había nada que temer: su padre se iba a hacer cargo.

—Perdóname, papá, soy un gilipollas —farfulló.

Diecisiete soltó una carcajada. Puso la palanca en la posición "D" y reemprendió la marcha al fin.

—Veo que ya lo tienes claro, no hace falta que te diga nada más. Cuando estés listo para encargarte completamente de una situación, yo mismo te lo diré —dijo—. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue quiero que dejes de mentir y de actuar sin pensar. Y por supuesto, no más novillos —Blake asintió—. Si te descubro mintiendo o faltando a la escuela otra vez, se lo diré a tu madre, y sea cual sea el castigo que ella te imponga, yo no pienso intervenir. De ti depende.

No tardaron en llegar a casa y cuando Diecisiete aún aparcaba el coche frente a la puerta, Ruby abrió. Tristan fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia el coche, y aguardó a que Diecisiete saliera para saltarle encima. Y como siempre, el androide le apartó sin demasiada simpatía.

Ruby caminaba deprisa hacia ellos, y ambos vieron grabados en su cara la ira y el miedo. E igual que hizo aquella noche de tormenta, que había rememorado Diecisiete, la reacción principal de Ruby fue la de precipitarse sobre Blake y abrazarle estrechamente. Las regañinas siempre quedaban para más tarde.

Y mientras le abrazaba, la zoóloga miró a Diecisiete, dejando escapar tan sólo un suspiro de alivio.

—Blake ya se ha llevado una bronca, no hace falta que gastes más saliva —le advirtió él. Ella sonrió, entendiendo. Pero, aunque Diecisiete ya se había hecho cargo, chasqueó la lengua cuando se separó de su hijo y le miró a la cara con reproche, y Blake reaccionó bajando la vista al suelo, avergonzado.

Auri y Silvan tomaron el relevo de Ruby y se aferraron a su hermano mayor.

—¡Idiota! —lloró la niña—. ¡Eres un idiota, Blake!

Y tras zafarse a medias de la presa que sus hermanos ejercían sobre su cintura, Blake volteó hacia su padre.

—Encuentrales papá —le pidió el chico—. Por favor...

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. La expresión amenazadora que solía lucir siempre en el pasado, de nuevo estaba allí. Y de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra como respuesta a la súplica de Blake.

El Androide Número 17 arrojó las llaves del coche en manos de su hijo, y alzó el vuelo sin mirar ni a él, ni a su esposa, ni a los otros dos niños.

Y desde el suelo, Ruby, Auri, Silvan y Blake le contemplaron alejarse en el cielo nocturno hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué va a hacer papá? —preguntó Silvan.

—Papá va a encargarse de todo… —respondió Ruby, con convicción.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Es muy complicado ahondar en la mente de Diecisiete justo después de asimilar la magnitud de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar. Imaginad que raptan a Auri, imaginad que desaparece igual que esos niños de los envases de leche. Imaginad lo dañino que habría sido eso para Diecisiete._

 _Algo así habría supuesto el retorno al pasado. Estoy segura de que habría perdido la razón._

 _Afortunadamente no ha pasado nada pero, aún así, él se maldice en silencio por no ser capaz de controlar todo, por no ser omnipresente y omnipotente con respecto a la seguridad de su familia. Pero de haber ocurrido lo peor, Diecisiete habría maldecido al mundo entero, y, quizá, se habría incluso desatado el monstruo de la línea temporal de Mirai_

 _O_O_

 _Qué horror…_

 _Pero ahora, con todo eso superado, con Diecisiete siendo el mismo hombre de siempre, noble y adorable con su familia, veremos qué ocurre los siguientes capítulos. Porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Capítulo V

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo V

 **..::::..**

* * *

Le jodía muchísimo usar sus "añadidos" tecnológicos. Habitualmente, Diecisiete mantenía desactivados los sensores que poseía, ya que ponían de manifiesto de forma clara la brecha que existía entre él y un ser humano completo. Y a él le gustaba reducir esa brecha al mínimo en su día a día.

Pero esa noche no era una normal, y no dudó en conectar sus sensores. Iba a ser una tarea titánica, pero Diecisiete tenía esperanzas de poder encontrar aquel coche; conocía el modelo y sabía que ése, al igual que el coche de Ruby, no tenía integrado el sistema de miniaturización del Doctor Briefs. Por lo tanto a los secuestradores no les quedaba más remedio que dejarlo aparcado, aunque lo más seguro era que lo hubieran ocultado a la vista. Y por ello estaba usando Diecisiete su visión nocturna y su escáner.

Barría cada rincón de la isla desde las alturas, descartando cada calle y cada barrio. Ese vehículo no estaba visible por allí, ni tampoco se hallaba escondido en hangar o aparcamiento algunos.

Y al final, con el amanecer a punto de estallar en el horizonte, el único lugar que le quedó por registrar fue el puerto.

Aterrizó en el mismo sitio en el que desembarcó junto a su familia del enorme yate de Bulma. Desde entonces, tan sólo había estado allí para recoger la cápsula con el barco que el encargado de los astilleros había guardado para él, tras hacer una revisión del yate; y entonces no le pareció tan tétrica su atmósfera.

Se cruzó de brazos y oteó a su alrededor. Allí no había nadie.

A lo lejos, en un muelle de descarga, se hallaban metiendo contenedores a velocidad extrema en un barco mercante, y la figura fantasmagórica de las enormes grúas eran la única "vida" que podía avistar.

¿Por dónde debía empezar? Diecisiete echó a caminar, mirando con ojos entornados el barco mercante. Él no estaba familiarizado ni con los alrededores del puerto ni con las actividades que allí se llevaban a cabo. Inspeccionó un par de aparcamientos del personal, encaramado a una torre de vigilancia. Y no halló ni rastro de aquel coche. Ni siquiera la figura delatora de un vehículo oculto bajo una lona.

No había allí nada sospechoso, a menos a simple vista.

Pero había también varios garajes y naves que servían como almacenes y él se irguió en lo alto de la torre mirando en aquella dirección. Se elevó silenciosamente en el aire y voló, escudriñando el tamaño de los edificios. Le llevaría varias horas inspeccionar cada uno, y no disponía de tanto tiempo: le había dicho a Blake que los atraparía esa misma noche.

Su atención regresó entonces al barco mercante y se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si habían ocultado el coche en uno de aquellos contenedores y se preparaban para salir huyendo de la isla?

Y más posibilidades asaltaron su cabeza justo después de aquella, cuando se dirigía casi inconscientemente hacia la oficina de control de carga. ¿Y si habían arrojado el coche al mar para eliminar pruebas con las que pudieran localizarles?

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. De esa se ocuparía luego, pero lo que estaba claro era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba menor era la posibilidad de hallar ese coche y sus ocupantes. ¿Quién sabía? Podían, también, desde cambiar la matrícula, hasta pintarlo o modificarlo.

Pero lo de transportarlo a otro lugar era una opción que debía descartar cuanto antes; aquel barco estaba a punto de acabar de ser cargado.

En la zona exterior de carga, tan sólo algunos trabajadores del puerto o tripulantes de barcos se desplazaban de aquí para allá. Y él llegó caminando a las oficinas de control de los cargueros como si aquello fuera un lugar habitual de paseo.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño edificio sin llamar y se adentró en la oficina.

—¿Qué...? —musitó el jefe de los estibadores, extrañado por verle acercarse con las manos en los bolsillos y sin expresión alguna en el rostro—. ¿Qué haces aquí, chico? ¿Te has perdido? El acceso a esta zona está restringido. ¿Eres el nuevo grumete del "Gamora"?

—Mmnh… Me han dicho que venga a avisarte —dijo Diecisiete, hablando en tono pausado y tranquilo—. Alguien se está paseando entre los contenedores —dijo, señalando hacia afuera con el pulgar. Y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Joder! —masculló el hombre. Agarró un walkie y salió de la oficina a toda velocidad, tratando de ponerse en contacto con los vigilantes del puerto.

Bingo. Diecisiete lo vio desaparecer, de reojo, y se colocó ante la pantalla donde había estado trabajando el hombre. Tecleó en la base de datos de las cargas pero allí no estaba registrado ningún coche.

Compuso un gesto de hastío y abandonó la oficina de inmediato. Al menos había podido descartar a tiempo y bastante rápido aquel gigantesco barco a punto de zarpar. Ya sólo le quedaba enfrentarse al registro de las naves de almacenaje y al del sondeo de la costa, pero no iba a poder hacerlo todo esa noche. Iba a necesitar mucha suerte para poder encontrarlo.

Suspiró y alzó el vuelo, decidido a comenzar con el almacén más cercano. Pero antes de aterrizar allí, otra zona llamó la atención de Diecisiete: los astilleros.

El lugar donde se reparaban los barcos en el dique seco era una nave enorme, cuyo interior se hallaba a cubierto de las inclemencias del tiempo. Y además no había indicios de que allí estuviera trabajando alguien a esas horas. La cadena que bloqueaba la verja de acceso lo corroboraba.

Aterrizó frente al solitario dique seco y entró en el hangar. Había un velero gigantesco, en la reparación de cuyo casco parecían haber estado trabajando. Paseó por allá, escudriñando en las sombras, mirando bajo cada tela mal puesta cubriendo material. No había nadie.

Continuó caminando, frustrándose cada vez más por no poder encontrar nada y atravesó la longitud de la nave de reparación antes de salir por una puerta trasera.

Las primeras luces del amanecer teñían de un tímido color violáceo las paredes del edificio más pequeño que encontró allá, en cuyo rótulo rezaba: "Almacén de material".

La puerta metálica del edificio estaba cerrada con llave, de modo que alzó el vuelo dispuesto a colarse por una de las ventanas del piso superior, y no le costó encontrar una de ellas cuyo cristal alguien había olvidado medio abierto. A través de este veía un grupo de personas reunidas ante el único punto de luz existente, y justo cuando apoyaba la mano en la hoja corredera de la ventana oyó voces en el interior.

Diecisiete se quedó completamente inmóvil. Frunció el ceño y aguzó el oído.

—Las instrucciones estaban claras: "dos huérfanas". ¿Qué diablos os llevó a intentar llevaros a una de ese colegio?

Premio. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche.

Apretó los dientes, la rabia anticipándose al enfrentamiento que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto y, con sumo cuidado, deslizó la ventana lo justo para colarse en la nave. Oculto en las sombras del techo, Diecisiete aguardó, el momento preciso para mostrarse.

El coche que había estado buscando estaba tapado en un extremo de la nave, junto a la puerta, con una lona oscura, y en medio del almacén había seis tipos, uno de los cuales estaba siendo sermoneado por el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo.

—¡Vamos a tener a la policía investigando antes de que podamos sacar de aquí el resto de la mercancía! ¡El jefe nos va a ejecutar! —rugió otro de los tipos, y el que recibía los gritos se encogió ligeramente.

—Tan sólo quería añadir un poco de clase a la carga… —alegó.

Diecisiete contuvo un bufido, enmascarado por el sonido del puñetazo que el jefe de la banda propinó en el estómago de aquel idiota. El golpe le hizo encogerse de verdad y agarrarse la zona con los brazos.

—¡El jefe no quiere clase! ¡El cliente no ha pedido eso! ¡Eres un gilipollas! —masculló, y le dio una patada en la cara que lo arrojó al suelo.

—Vaya, qué interesante conversación…

Diecisiete había aterrizado justo detrás del grupo de hombres y, en cuanto oyeron su voz, los tipos desenfundaron sus armas y le apuntaron. Sonrió y no se movió un ápice al verse como objetivo de tres pistolas automáticas y dos subfusiles.

Con las manos en los bolsillos esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que vosotros sois los desgraciados que llevo buscando toda la noche —masculló.

Caminó despacio hacia ellos y se mostró a la luz tenue de aquella única bombilla.

—No sigas caminando o te volaré los sesos —le advirtió el que parecía el jefe. El cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios a punto de caerse en cualquier momento—. ¿Eres de la secreta? —preguntó.

—Algo así… —respondió Diecisiete, eludiendo decir la verdad. Esos momentos de tensión previos a una pelea le encantaban.

—Me da igual si lo eres, te meteré una bala entre ceja y ceja, si sigues acercándote… ¡Las manos fuera de los bolsillos!

El androide sacó las manos de sus bolsillos pero continuó caminando sin pausa, y los tipos no sabían qué era más perturbador: que fuera desarmado, que no obedeciera a la advertencia de guardar distancia, o la sonrisa macabra que lucía en el rostro.

Y cuando estuvo a sólo un par de metros de distancia de ellos y la luz alumbró con detalle sus ojos azul claro, el jefe de la banda titubeó. Retiró el dedo del gatillo de su pistola y se quitó las gafas oscuras. Le observó de un modo extraño, como si ya le hubiera visto antes, como si se hallara ante un fantasma y no ante lo que parecía un agente policial desprovisto de miedo a la muerte.

—Hijo de puta… —susurró. Y el cigarrillo cayó al suelo, finalmente.

Arrojó las gafas al suelo y se aferró de nuevo al arma, con las dos manos. Pero el ruido de la montura al estrellarse contra el piso, provocó que uno de los tipos disparara su pistola involuntariamente.

Diecisiete recibió el impacto de la bala en el hombro y detuvo su avance. Sin inmutarse apenas, miró el lugar donde el proyectil había rebotado y alzó una ceja al tiempo que negaba reprobatoriamente con la cabeza. La manga se había agujereado.

—Muy mal. Esta camisa es la preferida de mi esposa —explicó, fastidiado.

A medio camino del asombro y del miedo, sin saber qué diablos pasaba con ese niñato misterioso, abrieron fuego cuando Diecisiete reemprendía de nuevo el paso hacia ellos.

Pero las balas eran inservibles, no le provocaban ni un mísero rasguño. Y Diecisiete sonreía diabólicamente. El estruendo de los disparos se detuvo cuando los subfusiles se quedaron sin balas y los gatillos tan sólo emitieron chasquidos; y fue entonces, cuando los tipos recargaban las armas con pulso tembloroso, cuando Diecisiete pasó a la acción.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se precipitó hacia ellos moviéndose a velocidad vertiginosa para desarmar a dos de los tipos, los de los subfusiles. Después de eso les rompió las piernas de una patada certera a la altura de las rodillas. A otros tres, entre los que estaba el cabecilla de la banda, les desarmó con una simple descarga de ki que les dejó tirados en el suelo, aullando de dolor.

La única razón por la que no les mataba en aquel preciso instante era porque había prometido a Ruby que dejaría que la policía se hiciera cargo cuando llegara el momento. Y aunque le fastidiara, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

El último de ellos, el que había recibido la tunda de su jefe, arrojó la pistola al suelo al contemplar la mirada petrificadora del androide. Y al comprobar que los demás estaban imposibilitados para moverse, descartó atacarle y trató de escabullirse desesperadamente. Pero Diecisiete se lo impidió, apareciendo de repente delante de él y agarrándole de las solapas.

Escudriñó sus facciones de cerca, mientras el tipo contenía algún que otro sollozo de terror. Sí, coincidía con la descripción que Auri le había dado del tipo del asiento trasero del coche, y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de reventarle la cabeza en aquel mismo momento.

Esa era la sabandija que había intentado llevarse a su pequeña...

—¡No me mates! ¡Por favor! —suplicó el tipo, las manos alzadas a la altura de la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera mereces la pena —gruñó el androide—. No me darías ni un minuto de diversión. —dijo con desprecio. Le miró ceñudo y el tipo cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostener la gélida mirada de Diecisiete.

Tras unos segundos lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, justo sobre uno de los doloridos hombres que tenían las piernas rotas. Y en medio de los alaridos, Diecisiete sacó su móvil y tecleó tres números, su rostro de nuevo impasible.

— _Departamento policial, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?_ —respondió del otro lado de la línea una amable voz femenina.

—Llamo para avisar de un tiroteo en los astilleros.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Al final la suerte le sonrió! Definitivamente, hay que tener potra para encontrar lo que buscas de esta manera, pero Diecisiete merece toda la suerte del mundo, y más cuando sus intenciones son buenas :)_

 _Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, que estará subido antes de finalizar la semana._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Capítulo VI

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo VI

 **..::::..**

* * *

En uno de los aparcamientos del muelle, cerca de los astilleros, un agente hacía señales luminosas a un reactor que se acercaba para aterrizar. En el fuselaje, las siglas del Departamento de Policía de West Capital, y en su interior, varios oficiales, dispuesto a encargarse de la investigación del "tiroteo" de los astilleros.

Así era como Logan tenía constancia de que se habían referido a lo sucedido esa noche, en el pequeño almacén. Pero también tenía la certeza, por el nombre de quien había avisado, que ni era un simple tiroteo ni los tipos detenidos unos ladrones de poca monta.

El reactor tomó tierra y la portezuela se abrió deslizándose a un lado. De inmediato, una bocanada de aire caliente hizo que Logan cerrara los ojos con desagrado y desabrochara deprisa los botones de su americana. El arnés con el arma reglamentaria estaba a la vista cuando salió del avión.

—¡Qué calor hace aquí, joder! —espetó, asqueado. El Comisario del Departamento de Policía de South Capital se acercaba raudo a su encuentro, y Logan aprovechó esos instantes para prender un cigarrillo.

—Buenos días, Comisario Logan. Espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo.

Logan estrechó manos con el comisario del otro departamento y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y sin turbulencias, por suerte.

—Me alegro. He preparado un primer informe de la investigación para que pueda darle un vistazo. Hemos incautado un cargamento de quinientos kilos de cocaína allí dentro. Estaban usando el viejo almacén de material de los astilleros para ocultar la carga. El vigilante de la zona y uno de los estibadores están implicados. Iban a colar la carga en un contenedor con documentación falsa.

—¡Qué hijos de puta! —musitó Logan. Dio una calada a su pitillo y cerró la carpeta tras pasear la vista rápidamente por el informe. El propietario de éste suspiró.

—Parece que el tema va a ser mucho más grande de lo que nos imaginamos…

—Y que lo diga… —masculló Logan.

—Los detenidos están incomunicados en la comisaría, no contactarán con nadie que no sea un abogado.

—Bien. Que se queden así, de momento —asintió Logan—. Que no hablen con nadie. Y dadles largas con la llamada de teléfono por derecho. Cuanto menos contacto tengan con el exterior, mejor —entornó los ojos a la luz de la mañan, componiendo un gesto que destacó algunas arrugas alrededor de sus párpados. Miró una silueta sentada sobre unas cajas de madera, detrás del equipo que inspeccionaba aún el lugar. Chasqueó la lengua y resopló—. Voy a hablar con el héroe…

—Es el Ranger de Monster Island… eh, de la Isla Russet —le informó el de South Capital.

—Sí, sí… Algo he oído sobre esa isla —masculló Logan, y dio otra calada.

—Le llaman "El Vigilante"… —continuó hablando el compañero de Logan—. Tiene superpoderes… —añadió, bajando el tono de voz hasta un susurro. Logan rodó los ojos—. Creo que los furtivos han puesto precio a su cabeza.

—Eso también me suena.

Sin más, Logan tendió la carpeta al policía de South capital y echó a andar. Dos metros antes de llegar a él, arrojó el pitillo al suelo y expulsó el humo con vehemencia.

—¿Ya te han ofrecido un café?

—Ya sabes que odio el café —gruñó el androide—. Me han dado agua —dijo, y le mostró una botella de medio litro que ya estaba por la mitad.

—¡Ja! "Odio el café" —le imitó Logan y Diecisiete alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el atrevimiento—. Menos mal que no todos en tu familia son tan nenazas como tú. Tu cuñado toma por lo menos cuatro cafés al día, ¡y de la máquina de la comisaría! —añadió, como si fuera una gran hazaña. La mención de Krilin en su vida diaria como agente policial arrancó a Diecisiete una sonrisa. Logan le observó inquisitivamente y dio un sorbo a su café—. Hace un par de días estuvo por allí tu hermana con la niña. Dieciocho tiene la misma cara de muñeca de porcelana que tú, pero esa niña está llena de vida. No sé cómo lo hizo pero nos tuvo a medio departamento jugando a las casitas...

Logan negó con la cabeza y sonrió mirando su taza como si estuviera disfrutando de un buen recuerdo. Y el androide asintió.

—Marron no tiene nada que ver con el carácter de Dieciocho. Igual que el carácter de Silvan no se parece al mío —aclaró Diecisiete.

—Pero sí sus ojos —añadió Logan—. Tu hijo tiene tu misma mirada, no irás a negarlo.

—Mi hijo no es un androide —señaló Diecisiete, dirigiéndole a Logan precisamente esa mirada amenazadora a la que el otro se refería.

—Tampoco Marron. Lapis, esa mirada vuestra no es la típica de un androide. Apuesto a que debísteis ser así ya antes de que os convirtieran en chatarra. Tu sobrina y tu hijo heredaron cada uno la mirada de sus respectivos padres, punto y final.

—No me llames Lapis —se quejó Diecisiete.

—Lo que quieras… —bufó Logan—. Al grano: ¿qué cojones haces aquí?

—Esa pregunta es mía —dijo Diecisiete, agitando la botella de agua en círculos con aire aburrido.

—Yo estoy al cargo ahora de esta investigación. Estos tipos que pillaste están relacionados con varios raptos de niños huérfanos en las inmediaciones de West Capital; ya sabes, los que salen en las fotos de los bricks de leche, supongo que los has visto —dijo Logan. Diecisiete asintió—. Llevamos meses detrás de ellos y por lo tanto la investigación se va a llevar en colaboración con los dos departamentos policiales. No tenía idea de que tú fueras quien les pilló. Pero tú nunca haces nada que no te vaya a beneficiar —comentó, distraídamente.

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa torcida. El agua continuaba girando en la botella.

—Me conoces bastante bien.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Logan, obviando el gesto descarado del otro. Parecía estar interrogando a Diecisiete más que tomándole declaración. Éste borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ayer intentaron llevarse a Auri del colegio.

—Joder, Diecisiete… —dijo Logan, y se alborotó el cabello en gesto nervioso— ¿Por qué no me llamásteis?

—Porque si te hubiera llamado no los habría atrapado —respondió Diecisiete, encogiéndose de hombros.

Logan se cruzó de brazos y le miró, evaluándole.

—Ésta es la primera vez que no haces las cosas a tu manera… Bueno, al menos no del todo. No han habido muertos, lo que es una suerte. Supongo que tengo que agradecértelo, chico.

—¿Chico? —dijo Diecisiete, alzó las cejas, sonriente de nuevo, y bebió un largo trago de agua.

—Tienes la misma pinta de niñato desde hace trece años. Sí, "chico" —remarcó Logan—. Y gracias —escupió la palabra como si llevara veneno.

Diecisiete apartó la botella de sus labios, agitó su dedo índice de lado a lado y chasqueó la lengua.

—Dilo bien, soplapollas. Dí: "gracias por hacer el trabajo que yo no soy capaz de hacer" —y continuó bebiendo como si nada. Se separó un instante de la botella y miró a Logan, cuyo rostro comenzaba a ponerse de un tono encarnado—. Venga, estoy esperando —insistió, provocando al máximo al Comisario.

Logan entornó los ojos y se acercó a él para bajar la voz.

—Ojalá te cortocircuites con ese agua, pedazo de cabrón —masculló entre dientes.

Diecisiete apuró las últimas gotas de agua y sonrió otra vez.

—Eso no va a ser posible. Ni tengo tantos circuitos como tú piensas, ni funcionan como tú piensas… Aunque, de todas formas, dudo mucho que seas capaz de pensar algo en condiciones —acompañó el insulto con un ligero toque en la frente de Logan, y éste apartó aquel dedo de su cara con desprecio.

Quedaron frente a frente, retándose, evaluándose. Logan superaba en altura a Diecisiete por una cabeza y media y el androide aguardaba con el mentón alzado y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro a que respondiera a su provocación. Pero el comisario, aún sabiendo lo que Diecisiete era en realidad, no se dejaba amedrentar jamás. Y aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, esta faceta de Logan era lo que hacía que Diecisiete le tolerara en su entorno y no cesara en sus provocaciones.

En el fondo le caía bien aquel tipo duro y malhablado.

—Si no estuvieras casado con mi hermana te reventaría esa cara de niñato estúpido que tienes —finalizó Logan, y dio un paso atrás.

El androide soltó una carcajada, complacido.

—Ni Ruby es tu hermana ni estoy casado legalmente con ella. Si no me has dado ya un puñetazo es porque sabes que lo que se reventaría sería tu propio puño, no mi cara.

Logan se frotó el rostro con hastío.

—Desgraciadamente tendré que tomarte declaración en un par de días, en mi despacho.

—¿Más parloteo? —se quejó Diecisiete—. No me vais a dejar en paz, ¿eh? Pues qué bien…

—Tu hija es testigo presencial de estos cabrones en acción, según me has dicho, y tú les atrapaste —justificó Logan.

—A Auri déjala fuera de este asunto —le advirtió el androide—. Yo te diré todo lo que ella me ha dicho, y puedes interrogar al Director de la escuela, ese sabe muy bien lo que pasó.

—Tú mandas —replicó Logan. No tenía intención alguna de hacer pasar un mal rato a su sobrina, pese a la gravedad del asunto a investigar—. Con tu declaración detallada tendré de sobras. Pero mi intención es encerrar a todos los que tienen relación con esa trama de secuestros. Espero que no me des problemas, "cerebro de tostadora".

—¿Problemas para encerrar a los cabrones que quisieron llevarse a mi niña? —preguntó Diecisiete, con tono ofendido—. Como no les encierres pronto yo mismo iré a buscarlos y los haré desaparecer. Así que haz tu trabajo rápido, o no tendrás a quien encerrar. No me pongas a prueba, poli.

El androide dio media vuelta y arrojó la botella a un apestoso contenedor de metal.

—Saluda a Ruby y a los niños de mi parte. No creo que tenga tiempo para visitas esta vez, voy a estar de trabajo hasta el cuello… —dijo Logan. Volteó también y comenzó a caminar con ímpetu en dirección contraria..

Logan regresó con el resto de investigadores mientras Diecisiete abandonaba el lugar elevándose en el cielo ante la mirada atónita del resto de policías.

 **...**

Ruby se escabulló con sumo cuidado de entre las sábanas que había compartido con Auri. La pequeña necesitó tumbarse con ella para poder quedarse dormida y allí había pasado la noche. Pero esa mañana Auri dormía como un tronco con los brazos y las piernas estirados y ocupando las tres cuartas partes de la cama "queen size". Parecía un angelito.

Ruby notaba su espalda acartonada. Normalmente, era ella la perseguidora cuando compartía cama, pero Auri la superaba con creces: la había acorralado contra el borde del lecho y no la había dejado ni moverse.

Una vez fuera del alcance de las garras de la niña, bostezó, y tras dar una última mirada a la pequeña, que dormía tranquila y plácidamente, salió de la habitación aún en pijama. Más tarde se vestiría, cuando despertara Auri.

Bajó las escaleras y al atravesar el descansillo de la segunda planta, al que se abrían las habitaciones de los niños, Ruby sintió un calambre en el gemelo y ahogó un grito. Conteniendo las lágrimas, cojeó de forma penosa por delante del dormitorio de Silvan y le vio profundamente dormido. Entornó la puerta y continuó con su camino.

Apretó los dientes y estiró el gemelo, presa del dolor, y se aferró a la barandilla para descender hasta la planta baja. Resopló, enfadada con su propia condición física, que le pasaba factura cada vez que por exceso de trabajo no podía salir a correr, y se recogió el cabello con una pinza mientras atravesaba el salón. Los mechones más cortos escapaban ya al recogido cuando hizo su entrada en la cocina para prepararse un café.

Entonces se detuvo brevemente en el vano y suspiró. Blake estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes altos frente a la barra americana, con el mentón apoyado en una mano y jugueteando con un lápiz con la otra. A su lado, Tristan dormitaba tranquilamente.

—¿Has podido dormir algo? —preguntó Ruby.

—No —respondió el chico.

Ella le estrechó en un abrazo por la espalda, besó su cabeza y alborotó su pelo.

—Todo va a ir bien, cariño. Papá no va a permitir que esos tipos se escapen —aseguró.

Rodeó la barra americana y abrió uno de los armarios altos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que papá los pillará? —preguntó Blake—. Podrían estar ya muy lejos de aquí —musitó, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sacó el bote del café y cerró el armario. Luego volteó y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Es una posibilidad. Pero te aseguro que no descansará hasta que los atrape y que lo hará por larga que sea la distancia que pongan entre esta isla y ellos —respondió, con seguridad—. Creo en él —añadió, sonriente—. Tu padre es capaz de eso y de mucho más. Ten fe tú también —regresó junto a él para acariciar su rostro y luego caminó hasta la cafetera.

Blake sonrió levemente y miró al exterior.

Y de espaldas a él, Ruby suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada, física y anímicamente. Había pasado todo el tiempo inyectando en sus hijos toda la energía positiva de la que disponía, y ahora para ella ya no quedaba nada.

Necesitaba una dosis urgente de cafeína; a esas horas de la mañana era lo que más se asemejaba al positivismo.

—Mmh… café, café… —canturreó, distraída.

Puso una cápsula de café en la máquina y pulsó un botón, y mientras miraba la taza llenarse de líquido oscuro y espuma, Tristan se levantó como un resorte y caminó con las orejas hacia delante hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba al jardín. Allí se sentó y se relamió, moviendo la cola.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Diecisiete entró como si llegara de comprar el pan del desayuno. Luciendo un gesto adusto en el rostro, cerró la puerta y caminó con fuertes y lentos pasos hacia Blake y Ruby, que le miraban, expectantes.

Pestañeó, apartó las zarpas de Tristan, que ya se le subía y gruñó.

—¿Qué? —espetó, ante las miradas demandantes de Ruby y Blake.

—¿Los has atrapado? —preguntó el chico, en tensión.

—Pues claro —respondió como si la respuesta fuera la más evidente del mundo y la pregunta, la más estúpida.

Blake se dejó caer, sonriendo, sobre la superficie de la barra americana y Ruby rió.

—¿Lo ves? No tenías de qué preocuparte —dijo la zoóloga. Y antes de probar el café, se acercó a Diecisiete y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Yo no dudé de ti ni un instante —aseguró.

Él entornó la mirada, escudriñó el abismo oscuro de sus ojos y colocó detrás de sus orejas algunas hebras de cabello que escapaban del desarreglado recogido.

—¿No? —inquirió.

—Nop —negó Ruby.

—Entonces, ¿de qué son esas ojeras, "Bichóloga"? ¿La confianza que me tienes te ha quitado el sueño? —aventuró él, con voz suave.

—No, las patadas de Auri.

Diecisiete soltó una carcajada y ella volvió a besarle.

—¿Dónde les atrapaste? —preguntó Ruby entonces, regresando a la encimera para recuperar su café.

—En el puerto —dijo él. Soltó las llaves de la casa sobre la barra americana y se sentó junto a Blake en otro taburete alto—. Estaban discutiendo no sé qué de una mercancía… No me mires así, no sé nada más. La policía se está encargando.

—¿Llamaste a la policía? —dijo ella, sorprendida. Él asintió y ella amplió la sonrisa—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Lo cierto era que aunque Diecisiete había prometido que dejaría que la policía se encargara cuando llegara el momento, Ruby había temido que en realidad se hubiera referido a la policía científica y la morgue. La ambigüedad de las posibilidades era demasiado alta.

—Pues yo no mucho… —masculló él, frunciendo el ceño—. Me tuve que contener como ni te imaginas…

—¡Pero lo hiciste! Los entregaste. Es lo correcto —aseguró ella.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con reproche.

—Pues no es lo que me hace feliz a mí.

—¡No seas gruñón! —le reprochó Ruby.

—Yo no soy gruñón —replicó Diecisiete.

Blake y Ruby se miraron y rieron con descaro y el androide compuso un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Papá? —le llamó una vocecilla rota de dormir desde el paso de la cocina al salón.

Auri aguardaba allí, frotándose los ojos. Al verla el rostro de Diecisiete se iluminó de un modo diferente y sonrió.

—Hola pequeña chacal —musitó. Y ya no había ni rastro de aquel tono quejumbroso en su voz.

La niña caminó hacia él y le abrazó directamente. Seguidamente se sentó en su pierna y se acurrucó contra su pecho como si tuviera la intención de continuar durmiendo allí, no sin algunos problemas al acomodarse en una posición que le permitiera hacerlo, ya que su tamaño cada vez lo hacía más difícil.

—Os he oído hablar mientras bajaba. Los encontraste, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro —corroboró él con voz suave. La voz grave y aterciopelada de su padre vibró contra el oído de la niña, aplastado contra su hombro, y su respiración pausada arremolinó algunas hebras del cabello rubio de Auri—. Y habría vuelto antes a casa si no me hubieran tenido dos horas respondiendo preguntas de mierda…

—Diecisiete… —le recriminó Ruby. Escucharle pronunciar palabrotas en aquel tono suave y dulce que usaba para hablar a sus hijos era chocante. Pero Auri rió, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Él suspiró y rodeó a la niña con un brazo mientras posaba su vista en Ruby. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y el amor que Ruby sentía por él se vio multiplicado al contemplar la ternura de la escena: sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya que le surgía de forma automática, Diecisiete acunaba contra sí a su hija de trece años. Ya no era una niña y sin embargo para él lo seguía siendo.

—Soy una apuesta segura —murmuró entonces el androide. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola y frunció el ceño. Y a su lado, Blake rió.

—No, papá, eres un fanfarrón —aseguró el muchacho.

 **...**

La normalidad regresó a la casa de Diecisiete y Ruby y pasaron dos tranquilos días desde que el androide apresara a los secuestradores.

No habían tenido apenas noticias de Logan, el Comisario tan sólo había tenido tiempo de hablar con Ruby por teléfono. Tal como había temido, el caso de los astilleros le tenía demasiado absorbido. Ahora la pelota se había hecho mucho más grande.

Era sábado y faltaba algo más de una semana para que las extensas vacaciones que Diecisiete había solicitado al MIR se terminaran. Aún le faltaba algo muy importante por solucionar y ese día contaba con un ayudante especial.

Esa mañana, en el extenso jardín trasero, Silvan, Tristan y Diecisiete miraban con cautela los numerosos agujeros que poblaban la hierba. Los últimos días se habían multiplicado por dos. El androide temía que los túneles que los topos perforaban por todo el subsuelo del jardín lo convirtiera en un campo lleno de trampas.

Junto a cada entrada a la gran madriguera de los roedores había un pequeño montoncito de tierra y no importaba cuántas veces cerrara los agujeros, al día siguiente aparecían nuevos, y el androide comenzaba a desesperarse.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos que llevaba aquel día, observaba uno de los agujeros con la más amenazadora de sus expresiones. Su gesto adusto contrastaba de forma curiosa con el aspecto veraniego con el que se había vestido: camiseta de tirantes, bermudas con bolsillos y el cabello recogido hacia atrás en una cola. Y Silvan, a su lado, parecía una versión en miniatura de sí mismo, vestido y peinado de igual manera.

El pequeño imitaba involuntariamente tanto los gestos como la mirada gélida de su padre al observar la gravedad de la situación.

Y Tristan sólo se rascaba. Hacía demasiado calor como para olisquear topillos.

—En el bosque también había plagas de topos, sobretodo en verano —recordó el androide—. ¿Sabes qué sucedía? —Silvan negó en silencio y prestó aún más atención a la explicación de Diecisiete—. Los árboles se caían porque los topos perforaban los túneles por debajo de las raíces. Y apuesto lo que sea que éste —dijo, señalando con un dedo el árbol enorme que había en el centro del jardín— podría caerse encima de tu cabeza en cualquier momento.

Silvan abrió mucho los ojos y dio un par de precavidos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó el androide, extrañado—. Ven fíjate en esto…

Le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercara mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y escarbaba la tierra justo sobre la entrada de uno de los hoyos. Su intención era mostrarle al niño el tamaño y la forma del túnel. Era perfectamente cilíndrico y por su trayectoria se podía adivinar que atravesaba el suelo perpendicularmente a una de las raíces del viejo árbol.

—Me daría pena que se cayera el árbol… —musitó Silvan, arrodillado y pensativo junto a su padre.

—Sería una jodienda, sí… —se mostró de acuerdo Diecisiete, con el ceño fruncido. Aquel árbol era muy antiguo y proporcionaba mucha sombra al jardín y, más importante aún, bajo aquella sombra recordaba a Silvan comenzar a dar sus primeros pasos.

Quizá se había vuelto un condenado sentimental, pero no quería que unos roedores se cargaran un elemento que evocaba tantos buenos recuerdos en su mente.

¿Iban a ganarle un puñado de sucios topos? ¿A él, el vencedor del Torneo Multiversal? De ninguna manera…

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra de los pantalones. Y justo entonces oyeron abrirse la verja de atrás. Ruby acababa de llegar a casa después de haber salido a correr. Se había escapado aprovechando que aquel día tanto Blake como Auri estaban fuera; él en la playa con su chica y ella en casa de una amiga, y Silvan se había quedado al cuidado de su padre.

—¡Hola! —les saludó. Detuvo su pulsómetro y se acercó a ellos quitándose los audífonos de los oídos. La piel le brillaba y llevaba la ropa empapada como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua sobre la cabeza—. Hace un calor de miedo —se quejó. Las cigarras corroboraron su afirmación haciendo aún más ruido y ella se detuvo junto al árbol—. ¿Cómo lleváis esto? —preguntó.

—Mal —respondió Silvan, de inmediato. Diecisiete rodó los ojos y le miró con una ceja alzada y el niño se encogió de hombros—. Es la verdad.

—Ya te lo dije —le recordó Ruby al androide—. No sirve de nada taparles las salidas. Hay que cazarlos.

Diecisiete miró a Tristan al escuchar esa palabra y negó con la cabeza.

—Éste no va a cazar nada, Ruby.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Silvan—. Es instintivo para los lobos —argumentó con pedantería.

—¡Ja! Es instintivo para los lobos cuando no tienen de amigo a un niño que les atiborra de golosinas de fresa, listillo —bufó Diecisiete, y la mirada reprobatoria con que acompañó aquella frase hizo que Silvan se encogiera levemente en su lugar, dándose por aludido—. No, Tristan no va a cazar nada. Vamos a tener que hacerlo nosotros. Silvan, pondremos trampas —decidió.

—¡Qué bien lo vais a pasar! —dijo Ruby, entusiasmada, y Silvan sonrió ante la idea de construir trampas para topos con su padre—. Antes de que os pongáis a ello, ¿queréis limonada?

—¡Sí! —gritó el pequeño. Diecisiete miró a Ruby con curiosidad y ella sonrió.

—Ya sé que tú no necesitas beber porque no vas a deshidratarte, pero también sé que la limonada te gusta mucho… —musitó la zoóloga.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y regresó su atención a los agujeros de los topos. Pero el tono ligeramente bermellón de su rostro no pasó desapercibido para Ruby, que rió, disfrutando de su azoramiento.

—Vale, pues me ducho y la preparo, ¿de acuerdo? —finalizó ella.

—¡Sí, mamá!

Silvan se arrodilló de nuevo frente a la entrada de una de las madrigueras y escudriñó su interior, tratando de encontrar la silueta de uno de los roedores que poblaban el jardín de su familia.

Entonces Diecisiete notó que estiraban de él hacia atrás y volteó. Ruby le había agarrado del brazo y le arrastraba con ella en dirección a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó el androide. Ella le silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y echó un vistazo rápido al distraído niño. Diecisiete la imitó, ceñudo y sin entender, y cuando volvió a prestarle atención a ella, Ruby le besó. El beso fue tan de inesperado que a Diecisiete no le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

—Estás salada… —gruñó, cuando el beso terminó, sin disimular el matiz urgente de su voz.

—Ese detallito no te importaba hace años —replicó ella.

—Y sigue sin importarme, "Bichóloga".

Y como para demostrar esa afirmación, se arrojó sobre ella como una bestia feroz, dejando que su lengua entrara en la boca de ella un breve instante, suficiente para que a Ruby le temblaran las rodillas.

—Ay… Nunca me avisas cuando haces eso —se quejó ella.

—Como si a ti te molestara —gruñó él.

—No me molesta. Pero cuando me besas así me dejas sin huesos —reconoció Ruby, avergonzada.

—¿Sin huesos? —preguntó él, con una ceja alzada.

—Como la gelatina —aclaró ella, entre susurros.

Diecisiete sonrió con auténtica maldad. Miró de nuevo a Silvan, que hurgaba en el agujero con un palito y volvió a besar a Ruby con la misma saña.

Ella contuvo un gruñido y se agarró a su camiseta. Y cuando él puso fin al beso y se separó de ella, la miró con aires de vencedor antes de regresar junto al niño.

—Silvan está esperando la limonada —dijo, esta vez en un tono perfectamente audible. Y se sentó junto al pequeño.

—Ya, ya… Silvan —rió ella.

Y, como flotando en una nube, Ruby se dirigió al interior de la casa. La sonrisa que adornaba su cara no la abandonaría el resto del día.

Ahora sí, Diecisiete estaba preparado para entregarse a la "Operación Topo". ¿Como podía ser que unos animalitos tan pequeños causaran tantos problemas? Además, estaban allí y parecían no estar. No había evidencia, ruido, ni movimiento que delatara su presencia. Era desesperante.

—Las trampas son costosas de fabricar —musitó—. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que podríamos acabar con ellos de otra manera...

—¿De qué otra manera? —preguntó Silvan. Abandonó la ramita y miró a su padre con curiosidad.

—Podríamos arrasar esta parte del jardín. Si les disparo una descarga de energía podría llevármelos a todos por delante de una sola tacada… —propuso, entornando los ojos con aire pensativo, pero descartó la idea rápidamente al sentir la mirada acusadora de su hijo—. Pero, pensándolo bien, la zanja sería demasiado grande...

—Y a mamá no le iba a gustar eso —añadió Silvan, completamente impávido ante la agresiva solución que su padre acababa de proponer.

—Y la valla y el árbol se irían a la mierda, de todas formas… —suspiró Diecisiete.

Tristan ladró torpemente, como si contribuyera a la conversación entre padre e hijo y estornudó varias veces seguidas.

—¡Tristan tiene alergia a los topos! —se rió Silvan.

—Mmh… Das mucha pena, "perro tonto" —masculló Diecisiete.

Su teléfono móvil sonó en aquel instante, y el androide lo sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones con aire molesto. En la pantalla había un nombre que le hizo componer una mueca de disgusto: Logan.

Pero no tenía más remedio que contestar. De modo que pulsó el botón verde y habló de mala gana, sin decir un mísero "hola".

—Que sea rápido. Tengo mucho trabajo…

— _¡Pedazo de chatarra! Qué gusto oír tu voz…_ —dijo Logan, con ironía—. _Siento joderte el finde, pero el cabecilla de los tipos que pescaste ha hablado. Y creo que debes escuchar su declaración. Tendrás que venir a la comisaría de West Capital cuanto antes._

—¿Tengo elección?

— _Claro que no._

Diecisiete resopló y miró a Silvan. El pequeño le dirigía ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, había oído las palabras de Logan y sabía que la divertida mañana con su padre se había acabado.

Y no había nada que el androide odiara más que defraudar a su hijo. Pero no tenía más remedio, no era por Logan por quien debía hacerlo, era por Auri.

Suspiró, apartó el móvil de su oreja y tapó el micrófono con la mano.

—Cuando vuelva te compensaré —murmuró—. Te prometo que construiremos esa trampa, atraparemos los bichejos y nos iremos a soltarlos lejos, muy lejos.

Alzó las cejas tratando de poner una expresión más amable y Silvan asintió, levemente.

Sabía perfectamente que su padre nunca faltaba a su palabra.

 **...**

Prostitutas, traficantes… La chusma de siempre poblaba el piso inferior de la comisaría de West Capital, donde los teléfonos de la centralita sonaban sin cesar y se sucedían discusiones y detenciones.

Diecisiete pasó por el túnel humano de gente de poco fiar, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, y llegó a las escaleras que ascendían a la oficina y los despachos de los inspectores las plantas superiores. Y en medio de uno de los descansillos, se topó de frente con una cara muy familiar.

—¡Diecisiete! —Krilin le saludó efusivamente con la mano, y el androide relajó la expresión amenazadora que lucía perpetuamente en el rostro—. El Comisario me dijo que vendrías hoy. ¿Cómo está Auri? —se interesó de inmediato el guerrero bajito.

—Está bien. Ahora ya ha pasado todo —respondió el androide y Krilin suspiró con alivio.

—Debió asustarse mucho… —musitó Krilin. Desde que Diecisiete le explicó a Dieciocho lo que había pasado, Krilin no había parado de pensar en Auri. Podía haber sucedido una desgracia si la niña no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo.

No obstante, Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que estaba más disgustada por haber sido expulsada del Club de Artes Marciales que por otra cosa —dijo el androide—. Auri es muy valiente.

Krilin sonrió ante la frase de Diecisiete y asintió.

—Sí lo es, está hecha de una pasta especial. Oye, Logan está arriba, en su despacho. Ven, yo también tengo que ir —anunció. Dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, escaleras arriba.

—¿No tienes que patrullar las calles, enano? —preguntó Diecisiete, siguiéndole de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Debería, pero esta mañana Logan me ha dicho que tengo que ir contigo a su despacho.

—Quizá el poli tiene miedo de quedarse solo con el perturbado de su cuñado —musitó Diecisiete, con cara de aburrimiento.

—Mmh, no creo… —respondió Krilin, impasible—. Creo que tiene que ver con la investigación de las desapariciones. Puede que tengan pensado reclutarme —murmuró. Se oyó un alboroto en la planta baja y un par de agentes descendieron las escaleras, pasando junto a ellos a toda prisa—. Y si todo acaba bien puede que me asciendan a inspector suspiró Krilin, y se detuvo un momento para echar una ojeada por encima de la barandilla al piso inferior.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, fingiendo estar impresionado.

—Y, ¿se acabaría para ti vestir el uniforme? —preguntó el androide. Krilin asintió con firmeza—. No sé si son buenas o malas noticias... No creo que infundas más respeto vestido de traje y corbata —se burló el androide. Y reanudó su camino, por su cuenta, hacia el piso de arriba.

Krilin le miró por encima del hombro, ceñudo. Diecisiete disfrutaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga de todo el mundo, y en aquel instante, caminaba con la peor de sus sonrisas plantada en la cara, triunfante y macabra.

—Lo que tú digas… —farfulló Krilin.

—Y tú no sabrás por qué me ha hecho venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Diecisiete.

—No. El Comisario me dijo que me daría detalles del caso cuando tú llegaras.

Llegaron a la zona de oficinas, que contaba con menos tranquilidad aún que el piso inferior, aunque no hubiera maleantes aguardando ser encerrados. Krilin atravesó la zona de mesas y lideró a Diecisiete en dirección a una puerta instalada en una débil divisoria de aluminio.

La joven secretaria del Comisario alzó la vista de los papeles en los que trabajaba y observó el avance de los dos hombres antes de detenerlos con una llamada.

—¡Eh! —exclamó. Krilin la miró sorprendido por el método usado y ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó, señalando a Diecisiete.

—Es Lapis Juunanago —ella puso cara de asombro al oír el nombre—. Logan le está esperando.

—Lo sé, pero tenía entendido que venía de las Islas del Sur. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan pronto? —preguntó la joven.

Diecisiete sonrió y respondió con evasivas.

—No sé, a veces hago cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo… —musitó. La chica le miró con extrañeza y él amplió la sonrisa. Le encantaba tomar el pelo a los demás—. Tengo un reactor muy rápido… —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió en silencio con las cejas alzadas, y los dos hombres continuaron caminando. Se detuvieron ante la puerta y Krilin golpeó su superficie con los nudillos.

—Adelante —dijo una voz, desde dentro.

La ventana abierta y el humo del cigarrillo que Logan llevaba en los labios, escapándose al exterior, fue lo primero que Diecisiete vio al entrar. La peste a tabaco era infernal.

—¿Os dejan fumar aquí dentro? —preguntó.

Krilin suspiró como única respuesta y cerró la puerta del despacho tras ellos. Él tampoco veía con buenos ojos aquel vicio que compartían muchos compañeros. Su ropa siempre terminaba apestando a pesar de no ser él el que fumaba

Logan ni respondió. Les hizo señas a ambos para que se acercaran y se sentaran y aplastó el vicio contra el cenicero de cristal tras darle una última y fuerte calada.

—Nos costó mucho hacerle hablar —dijo, directamente— Me refiero al cabecilla de la banda. No quería decirnos nada porque aseguraba que le matarían. Pero al final llegamos a un acuerdo —rebuscó en la desordenada mesa del despacho hasta dar con una grabadora digital que comenzó a manipular rápidamente—. Entrará en un programa de protección de testigos después de cumplir condena.

—¿Y por qué no le dáis una casa y un sueldo de por vida, también? —sugirió Diecisiete, burlándose de los métodos excesivamente "blandos" de Logan.

—Una de cal y otra de arena, Diecisiete. Así es como funciona el mundo... Para los criminales como ese, hablar de sus negocios significa la muerte. Así que si no queremos quedarnos sin testigo antes de detener a los jefes del cotarro, lo mejor es tenerlo contento y seguro —explicó Logan.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —preguntó Diecisiete, asqueado— ¿para esto me has hecho venir? Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? Tengo un ejército de topos en…

—No te he llamado para que me des tu aprobación. ¡Cállate y escucha, cerebro de hojalata! —rugió Logan—. Pero os aviso que lo que vais a oír os va a afectar a los dos —les dijo, y les miró con gravedad—. Si en algún momento necesitáis que pare la grabación, decídmelo, ¿entendido?

Tanto Krilin como Diecisiete asintieron, sin comprender. Y Logan pulsó un botón de la grabadora. Su propia voz robotizada se adueñó del silencio del despacho.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva funcionando vuestra organización?_

— _Al principio era un grupo pequeño y sólo nos dedicábamos a robar casas. Pero el negocio creció y comenzaron a contratarnos como sicarios. Y luego empezamos a raptar personas bajo encargo; cobrábamos una pasta por cada "presa". Esa gente luego no vuelve a ser vista..._

— _¿Para qué las queréis?_

— _Depende, esa gente está chalada, nosotros no conocemos los detalles. Pero los quieren para muchas cosas: les extraen los órganos, los usan de víctimas para rodar snuff movies o para organizar eventos raros… No sé._

— _¿No sabes? El Ranger que os detuvo asegura que hablábais de un cliente que quería dos huérfanas._

— _¡Ah sí! Ese Ranger cabrón…_

El matiz de la voz del tipo cambió y sonó como una risa que no podía contener, y Diecisiete entornó los ojos.

— _No tenía ni idea de que estaba en el cuerpo de Rangers. De hecho le creía muerto desde hace quince años._

Diecisiete abrió la boca para decir algo. Miró a Logan, éste le observaba impasible, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Finalmente guardó silencio y se inclinó hacia la grabadora para escuchar mejor. Tenía la corazonada de por dónde iba a continuar la declaración de aquel tipo, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

Y no tardó mucho en comprobar que no se equivocaba.

— _¿Le conocías?_

— _¿Si le conocía? Estaba siempre metido en líos. No podría olvidarme nunca de su cara, tiene unos ojos demasiado penetrantes, parecen los de un muñeco… Además, él y su hermana fueron los primeros._

— _¿Los primeros? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _Era un ratero de North Capital que solía robar tiendas, joyerías, supermercados… Se cubría la cara con un pasamontañas y siempre iba con su hermana, ella hacía de gancho. La gente bajaba la guardia al verla. Nadie sospechaba de una chica tan guapa como ella. Luego aparecía él y les apuntaba con una pistola. Lázuli, se llamaba ella, y él… creo que se llamaba Lapis._

El rostro de Krilin se tensó al oír el nombre de su esposa. Diecisiete sólo podía pensar en que todo aquello se trataba de una broma, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

— _La última vez que les ví fue amordazados y drogados con cloroformo, tumbados en la parte trasera de una furgoneta negra que conducía un viejo con el pelo blanco y cara de loco. Me puso los pelos de punta hablar con aquel viejo. Decía que quería hacer experimentos científicos con ellos, pero que sus procedimientos no eran éticos. Yo pillé la pasta y me largué; no quiero ni imaginar qué quería hacerles exactamente… La verdad es que me dio un poco de lástima ver cómo se los llevaba._

Logan paró la grabadora entonces. El androide le miraba atónito y, por una vez, el comisario no hizo ni un sólo comentario sarcástico o hiriente. Nunca había visto a Diecisiete más pálido. Junto a él, Krilin parecía un cadáver: inmóvil y tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

—Caso abierto, Lapis —suspiró Logan—. Tú y tu hermana fuisteis las primeras víctimas de esa jodida organización.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. Capítulo VII

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo VII

 **..::::..**

* * *

Tan sólo el incesante tic tac de un viejo reloj sobre un estante y el ruido amortiguado de la calle rompían el silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado del despacho después de que Logan apagara la grabadora digital.

Éste le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de mirar con ojos entornados a los dos hombres sentados ante su mesa de despacho. Ninguno parecía dar señales de vida.

—No he logrado que dijera nada más ni de ese asunto ni del de los otros niños secuestrados —confesó con fastidio—. Aún desconocemos cómo funciona la red y quiénes están en la cima del cotarro, y sin más pistas seguiremos dando palos de ciego como hasta ahora. Y el agente Kanade sin aparecer desde hace semanas…

Arrugó un papel escrito con tachaduras y mala caligrafía y lo lanzó a la papelera dando un suspiro de hastío.

—Así que no ha dicho nada más… —murmuró el androide, con la mirada perdida en la papelera.

—Ni una palabra —corroboró Logan, entre dientes—. Ese Sahin es duro de pelar.

Diecisiete le miró brevemente, como evaluando su expresión, y entonces tomó aire con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso...

El androide se levantó con calma y caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? Ni siquiera hemos terminado esta conversación —le indicó el comisario.

—A la cárcel. Voy a hacer que ese cabrón hable —respondió Diecisiete.

—¡¿Qué?!

Krilin volvió en sí al escuchar las palabras conduntentes de Diecisiete y se precipitó sobre su cuñado para aferrarse a su espalda como si no hubiera un mañana. Los pasos del androide se ralentizaron levemente con la fuerza ejercida por Krilin pero no cesó en su avance.

—¡Detente, gilipollas! —vociferó Logan, abandonando él también su butaca y trotando tras ellos—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Está bajo custodia de la justicia!

Diecisiete abrió la puerta y se adentró en la ruidosa oficina bajo la mirada curiosa y extrañada de los agentes que trabajaban allí. La secretaria de Logan miró la escena, confundida, y se limitó a guardar silencio mientras les oía hablar en lo que le parecía una conversación absurda y sin sentido.

—¿Justicia? —siseó Diecisiete entonces, con un tono pausado e inquietante.

Krilin aumentó la presión de sus brazos alrededor del torso de Diecisiete y murmuró con esfuerzo:

—¡Sé lo que tienes pensado hacer! ¡No puedes torturarle para que hable! ¡Eso no está permitido!

—¡Nos abrirían una investigación y me apartarían del caso!—gritó Logan—. ¡Y estamos más cerca que nunca en estos últimos quince años! —admitió.

El comisario persiguió a los dos hombres sin saber cómo colaborar en los esfuerzos de Krilin para detener a la máquina de matar que se había despertado en Diecisiete.

—¡Acabas de decir que no tienes nada, cretino! ¿Cómo vas a estar cerca de resolver esto? —bufó el androide.

A su modo de ver el asunto, aquel tipo, Sahin, se reía de ellos; sentado en su celda, recibiendo tres comidas al día y asesorado por un abogado que defendía sus derechos, mientras a ellos el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos y se llevaba quién sabe a cuántos niños más que podían caer en manos de esos cerdos, como había estado a punto de sucederle a Auri.

Tan sólo pensar en la inocencia de su hija y el terror que pasó era suficiente para que la mente de Diecisiete se cegara de ira.

—¡Pero si lo hacemos a tu manera nos vamos a la mierda! —concluyó Krilin. Utilizó sus pies como palancas contra el suelo y se las arregló para bloquear al androide antes de que éste alcanzara las escaleras. Se colocó delante de él de forma que no pudiera evadir su mirada y agarró sus brazos férreamente. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, la mirada que dedicó a Krilin bien habría podido congelar el edificio entero—. El juez invalidará todo el proceso… ¡Hay que ser sutiles, Diecisiete, sutiles!

—¡"Tostadora"! —le llamó Logan, a su espalda—. ¡Diecisiete! ¡Escúchame, imbécil! —berreó finalmente, al ver que el androide no prestaba atención a una sola de sus palabras.

Diecisiete se detuvo, volteó como un resorte y le miró con cara de asesino, dispuesto a incrustarle el puño en la sien como había deseado hacer desde que lo conoció. Y Logan tragó fuerte.

Insultarle era arriesgado pero era el modo de hacer saltar la chispa en el cerebro de Diecisiete y eso Logan lo había aprendido muchos años atrás.

Se armó de valor y dio un paso más hacia él. Arriesgado, sí, pero ahora ya tenía su atención, además de sus ojos de hielo clavados sobre sí como cuchillos.

—Hay mucha más gente metida en esto poniendo en peligro su vida para tratar de descubrir la cúpula de la organización, y varios equipos investigando alrededor del mundo. Y nadie hasta ahora había tenido un testigo directo que pudiera desmontar la trama. ¡Estamos muy cerca! Pero si te saltas las leyes, todo esto no servirá de nada y no podremos encerrarles. Las cosas no funcionan a tu manera, ¡esto no es tu puta isla, pedazo de salvaje!

Los ojos de Diecisiete pasaron de cuchillos a brasas candentes y esta vez Krilin tuvo que sujetarlo aún más fuerte para que no alcanzara a Logan. Si lo hacía lo mataba, eso estaba claro para todos.

—Entiendo que estés cabreado —masculló—. No sólo Auri se ha visto casi implicada en esto, también son los culpables de que a ti y a Dieciocho… —Krilin dejó de hablar. No podía nombrar la pesadilla que su esposa y el hermano de ésta habían vivido en manos de Gero. Él también estaba afectado por el último descubrimiento. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Krilin era su prudencia. No podían dejarse llevar por el dolor rescatado de un pasado con el que ya habían aprendido a vivir—. Recapacita un poco, por favor —resoplaba el bueno de Krilin. Había olvidado la última vez que realizó un esfuerzo tan descomunal—. De todas formas ese tío conoce bien sus derechos y sólo va a hablar ante un agente de la Ley.

Diecisiete se sacudió a Krilin de encima y les encaró con furia a ambos.

—¡¿Y yo que soy?! ¡¿Una jodida maceta?! —rugió con violencia, señalándose con los pulgares. Su voz grave resonó en la diáfana oficina donde hacía rato los agentes habían dejado de trabajar para observar y escuchar con atención la discusión entre el comisario, el agente Krilin y el desconocido que había llegado hacía tan sólo un rato. Un teléfono rompió el silencio y Logan tuvo que gesticular con ademanes exagerados para que alguien atendiera la llamada.

Krilin suspiró, cansado. Se recolocó la ropa al tiempo que miraba a su cuñado. Parecía que Diecisiete había recuperado el sentido común y la vida de Logan ya no peligraba, aunque esto no había parecido preocupar al comisario: no había retrocedido ni un paso ante peligro que, durante algunos minutos, el androide había representado, pese a ser consciente de éste. Logan estaba hecho de una pasta diferente.

—Esto está fuera de tu jurisdicción, Diecisiete —dijo Logan, en un tono más calmado—. Eres un agente de la Ley, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero un ranger, un agente forestal, no de policía. Además te dije que necesitaría tu colaboración, no que podrías hacer y deshacer a tu antojo en la comisaría, joder.

—¡Pues dime de una vez en qué consiste esa colaboración y deja de dar rodeos! —explotó Diecisiete.

Logan alzó las cejas. El androide sostuvo impasible su mirada de sorpresa y el comisario sonrió.

—No me digas que estás accediendo a colaborar —musitó Logan en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Androide. No había oído bien.

—No importa… —replicó Logan. Agitó la mano como si espantara una molesta nube de mosquitos y retomó la palabra—. Volvamos a mi despacho, hablaremos en privado. Krilin, no te vayas aún...

—… No pensaba hacerlo… —musitó Krilin. No podría. La comisaría entera podía saltar por los aires con Diecisiete fuera de control.

Krilin siguió a Logan a su despacho en compañía del androide que caminaba con ademán fastidiado y las manos en los bolsillos. Los murmullos entre el resto de agentes se alzaron en cuanto la puerta del despacho del comisario se cerró. Nadie entendía por qué Logan le consentía tantas faltas de respeto.

—El asunto está así —explicó Logan, de nuevo sentándose en su butaca—: el agente Kanade se había infiltrado en una banda de ladrones de North Capital para intentar acercarse desde ahí a los responsables del caso de los secuestros y desenmascararlos. Envió un último informe antes de que perdiéramos todo contacto con él, y en él explicaba que se había acercado lo suficiente como para tener contacto con algunos de los que, suponía, mantenían negocios con ellos, y hablaba de un barrio en concreto y de un bar, pero no escribió el nombre. Y entonces perdimos todo rastro de Kanade y ahora ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo. La investigación para identificar su paradero se inició la semana pasada pero es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No quiero que su esfuerzo haya sido en vano, así que mientras le buscamos quiero continuar la investigación. De modo que necesito que alguien tome el lugar de Kanade y se acerque lo suficiente al entorno de esa organización; alguien que ya conozca sus entresijos, y por lo visto, tú fuiste un delincuente que estuvo en contacto con ellos, así que, había pensado que podrías hacer de Lapis por una vez y fingir que has regresado después de que el científico aquel experimentó con tu cuerpo. Tu hermana murió…

—¡Oiga! —exclamó Krilin ofendido, al oír el plan del comisario.

Logan alzó los brazos en son de paz.

—Es necesario, debemos mantener a tu esposa al margen de todo este asunto —dijo a Krilin, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Diecisiete—. Ella murió durante una de las operaciones. Pero tú sobreviviste, y has vuelto a tu lugar de origen.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No lo veía nada claro.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de quién fui antes de que Gero me modificara. No recuerdo nada, ni a nadie. No se lo van a tragar —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y con qué finalidad se supone que debo volver? Porque a mí sólo se me ocurre una: vengarme.

—Bueno, ese sería un buen motivo, y quizá les provoques para que salgan del agujero en el que se esconden —admitió Logan—. El plan tiene lagunas, pero es la única opción que tenemos. Después de la desaparición de Kanade, si no lo intentamos perderemos el rastro del todo —Logan se llevó las manos a la cabeza en gesto desesperado.

—Lo más probable es que sospechen de mí en cuanto me vean. Y con un segundo fracaso toda tu maravillosa investigación sí que se iría a la mierda. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en infiltrarme a mí precisamente?

—Eres el único que puede desenmascarar a todos los que forman parte sin correr peligro de muerte. Y además… nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Actualmente hay catorce niños en paradero desconocido y cuatro han desaparecido durante el último mes. Me preocupa mucho la seguridad de esos pobres niños. Si estás en esto será mejor que no hagas ninguna estupidez que ponga en peligro sus vidas. Debemos encontrarlos, esa es la prioridad. Tú sólo tienes que identificar los culpables y el resto será cosa nuestra. Naturalmente no puedes ir por ahí haciendo las cosas a tu manera, arrasando con todo… Compórtate como… como una persona medianamente normal.

—Sutil —añadió Krilin, tras oír atentamente el plan de Logan.

Diecisiete los miró a ambos con ojos entornados. Tenía importantes motivos para hacerlo, primero por Auri, por que quería hacer pagar a esos que habían intentado convertir la vida de su hija en un infierno; y luego por él mismo, porque quería ver las caras de aquellos que convirtieron en infierno la suya. ¿Por qué no decirlo? La venganza prometía ser muy dulce para él.

—De acuerdo —fue lo único que dijo a continuación.

Logan y Krilin se miraron en silencio, desconcertados.

—Qué rápido ha sido esto… —murmuró Logan—. Me siento raro.

—Yo también… —admitió Krilin. Creyó que Diecisiete haría que Logan le rogara postrado de rodillas antes de aceptar, pero por lo visto el androide estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar en aquel asunto.

—De acuerdo. Pero debes tener en cuenta algo muy importante, Diecisiete —dijo Logan y el androide aguardó en silencio a que el comisario añadiera lo que fuera que tenía que decir—, te mantendrás dentro de la Ley en todo momento. Tendrás que darme tu palabra de que lo harás, ya que si te saltas los derechos de esa gente, los abogados defensores nos aplastarán y aquellos a los que identifiques y detengas quedarán libres por abuso policial. ¿Lo has entendido?

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. Comenzaba a estar cansado de tanta charla.

Pero la acción estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **...**

Al día siguiente Diecisiete estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared de la penitenciaría donde se encontraba retenido Sahin, el secuestrador que él atrapó. De vez en cuando gruñía o dejaba escapar algún que otro resoplido. Estaba pensando en la tristeza que Ruby trató de ocultar con una sonrisa cuando Diecisiete volvió a casa y le dijo que tendría que colaborar con la policía para atrapar a los secuestradores, y que tendría que gastar los días de vacaciones que aún le quedaban para ello. Aunque Ruby estaba orgullosa más que triste: Diecisiete tenía la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo la gran persona que era, y para ella esa razón era meritoria de perder el poco tiempo de vacaciones que les quedaba juntos.

Blake era la completa antítesis de la tristona Ruby y, entusiasmado, no paraba de hacer preguntas.

Pero para Silvan y Auri no fue tan sencillo. Ellos querían estar con su padre, y Silvan, además, quería construir la dichosa trampa para topos. Auri terminó claudicando a regañadientes pero el pequeño guardó silencio y se encerró en su habitación. Y, por un momento, a Diecisiete le pareció ver en el rostro de su hijo el mismo gesto de inexpresividad que él mismo componía cuando alzaba a su alrededor el ya cada vez menos habitual muro invisible que le separaba del mundo.

Y Diecisiete sintió ese gesto como si le atizaran directamente al corazón con una botella rota. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a admitir cuánto le afectaba haber fallado a su hijo, de modo que se limitó a refunfuñar un poco y dejarse besar y consolar por Ruby el resto de la noche que, como siempre, sabía leer entre líneas. Para ella jamás pasaría desapercibido que Diecisiete se sentía culpable por faltar a la promesa que había hecho a Silvan. Él nunca faltaba a sus promesas.

"Atrápalos a todos", le había dicho ella. Y eso tenía pensado hacer. Tenía cuatro días por delante antes de regresar a su rutina en la Isla Russet y estaba dispuesto a usarlos para desmontar de una vez por todas aquella jodida trama criminal. Los encerraría en celdas a la usanza del Royal Nature Park, eso podían darlo por garantizado.

Logan daba paseos inquietos arriba y abajo en el pasillo y el androide parecía mantenerse en estado de _"stand by"_.

—¿Al final se te ha acabado la batería, chatarra? —musitó Logan, mirándolo de reojo.

—Eso es imposible. Tengo energía inagotable, ya lo sabes. Pero tú estás deshaciéndote por un puto cigarrillo, mírate, dependes completamente de esa mierda. ¡Qué lástima das!

—Mmnh… No tengo nada que refutar a eso, has dado en el clavo —se encogió de hombros Logan—. Estoy más enganchado de lo que debiera…

—Eres un pésimo ejemplo para tu hijo…

—Como si tú fueras el mejor de los ejemplos para los tuyos.

—Yo no fumo, ni bebo.

—¡Y no te gusta el café! —añadió Logan, riendo— Menuda máquina delicadita estás tú hecho.

El toma y daca se sucedía sin que ellos dos se miraran siquiera, o sin que ninguno de los dos alzara la voz más de lo debido. Con los años, los ataques entre ambos se habían convertido en una especie de pasatiempo, y en ese momento les ayudaba a sobrellevar la espera de más de media hora que llevaban aguardando a que los agentes penitenciarios prepararan la sala y fueran a buscar a Sahin para el nuevo interrogatorio, Diecisiete había insistido tanto en verse cara a cara con aquel tipo y había jurado tantas veces que no iba a violar sus derechos que Logan había terminado claudicando.

Hacía al menos veinte minutos que habían visto entrar al abogado del secuestrador, con el que Logan había intercambiado un mero saludo de cortesía. Diecisiete lo había mirado con desinterés, no entendía cómo podía nadie defender a un hijo de puta como aquel, aunque fuera sólo trabajo.

Pero aquel abogado no sabía la que estaba a punto de caerle encima, porque esa vez iba a ser Diecisiete quien interrogara a Sahin, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Logan y de Krilin, quien en aquel preciso instante entraba en la sala de espera, todo acalorado.

—Perdón por el retraso —bufó—. Tuve algunos problemas esta mañana y…

—No importa, llevamos esperando casi tres cuartos de hora. Voy a ver qué coño pasa… —masculló Logan. Y sin mirar apenas al recién llegado, desapareció por la puerta que conducía a las salas de interrogatorios.

—Marron no se quería poner la ropa que tú le decías, ¿eh? —dijo Diecisiete a Krilin sin mirarle y dispuesto a dirigirle a él los ataques ahora que Logan se había ido.

—Ni los zapatos —añadió el mismo Krilin.

Diecisiete alzó la vista y le observó con una mueca de diversión. La historia le era demasiado familiar: Auri solía hacer lo mismo cuando era pequeña.

—Acabarás dejando que se vista como quiera —concluyó el androide.

—¿A la escuela con bombín, falda de ballet y botas de pirata? ¡No estoy tan chalado!

El androide se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué problema hay? Si así quiere ir vestida… Tú la sueltas en la puerta de la escuela y te vas corriendo.

La puerta del pasillo de interrogatorios se abrió y Logan asomó medio cuerpo.

—¡Eh! —les llamó, haciendo énfasis a su llamada con un par de golpes en el marco de madera—. Todo listo.

Diecisiete se irguió. La sonrisa de sorna se borró de su rostro y fue sustituida por una expresión completamente neutra.

—Acuérdate —le aconsejaba Krilin mientras seguían a Logan a la sala donde el detenido aguardaba ya—, debes ser sutil, Diecisiete, ¡sutil!

—Soy la sutileza en persona, querido hermano —ronroneó el androide, con voz de terciopelo.

Krilin bufó e intercambió una mirada de auxilio con Logan.

—Nosotros observaremos en la sala contigua —explicó éste último—. Recuerda que el espejo es en realidad un cristal ahumado, estaremos viendo todo, Diecisiete. No hagas gilipolleces.

—Sois un par de mirones, ¿eh? —medio susurró el androide.

—Agente Krilin —llamó Logan, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Diecisiete—, quédate conmigo para supervisar a Diecisiete… Bueno, más bien para detenerlo a tiempo si la cosa se le va de las manos. No podemos fiarnos de este salvaje aunque nos haya dado su palabra...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo detener a Diecisiete? —murmuró Krilin, extrañado— ¿Tengo pinta de poder pararlo si se desencadena esa fiera?

Conteniendo la risa, Diecisiete caminó hacia la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, pero antes de cruzarla, el agente penitenciario que vigilaba el acceso le detuvo, mirándole con sospecha.

El androide alzó una ceja y miró la mano que el tipo había apoyado en su pecho, como si no pudiera creer que alguien tuviera valor de tocarle. Clavó su mirada azul hielo en los ojos del agente con una expresión a medio camino entre la sorna y la autosuficiencia y éste pestañeó varias veces, flaqueando en su intención inicial, y buscó entonces el apoyo del comisario Logan que no había accedido aún a la sala contigua.

—No se puede entrar con armas, señor —explicó guardia.

La flamante semiautomática de Diecisiete, asegurada en su vieja pistolera de cuero llamó la atención de Logan y éste chasqueó la lengua.

—Déjale llevarla —gruñó—. Créeme, esa pistola es lo último de lo que deberías preocuparte una vez que éste cruce la puerta.

 **...**

En la sala de interrogatorios Sahin cuchicheaba en voz baja con su abogado, preparando la estrategia a seguir esa vez. Los dos tenían claro que hasta que la policía no efectuara el primer movimiento al que se habían comprometido, él no colaboraría más. Lo primero era trasladarle a otro centro penitenciario, y cuanto más lejos de North Capital mejor.

Y en eso estaban cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente.

Diecisiete entró en la pequeña y sobria estancia, y observó con recelo y de forma breve a los dos hombres que parecían tramar el más sórdido de los planes, inclinados de aquella forma el uno sobre el otro.

Sahin esbozó una sonrisa divertida y rió.

—Oh, fíjate. Que me cuelguen si no es el pequeño Lapis que se ha reformado.

Diecisiete pasó por alto la provocación, cerró la puerta y caminó con aire despreocupado hasta la mesa ocupada por los dos tipos.

Sin cambiar de actitud, tomó asiento frente a ellos y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa con gesto cuidadoso y tranquilo.

Era sobrecogedor.

Algo extraño había en el aura que rodeaba a ese nuevo agente asignado al caso de su cliente, hasta aquel abogado picapleitos podía asegurarlo. Y el caso era que el vello de su cogote se erizó como si fueran escarpias cuando la mirada de Diecisiete se posó sobre él, sellando sus labios y bloqueando hasta su capacidad de pensar.

Diecisiete ordenó su cabello tras las orejas en un gesto casual y Sahin se repantigó en su butaca, altanero.

—Eres como una especie de ave fénix, ¿eh? —dijo entonces, mirando de arriba a abajo a Diecisiete.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el androide, en tono grave—. No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—Ya sabes, el pajarraco ese que vuelve a la vida tras quemarse a lo bonzo. Eres un resucitado, joder.

—¿Qué sabes tú de resurrecciones? —volvió a preguntar Diecisiete.

—Hasta que te vi en el hangar no sabía nada. Chico, te di por muerto cuando aquel viejo decrépito se os llevó a ti y a tu hermanita de los suburbios de North Capital. ¿Dónde la has dejado a ella? Estaba buenísima hace quince años, si se ha conservado igual de bien que tú debe estar para echarle un buen polvo.

El ligero temblor del párpado de Diecisiete, cuando sus ojos se posaron una fracción de segundo en el espejo de la pared, pasó desapercibido para ambos hombres. Pero el abogado se retorció en su asiento, incómodo por el cauce que estaba tomando la conversación. Su cliente era estúpido de verdad por provocar a aquel agente del que no sabían nada aún.

Pero Diecisiete ni siquiera pestañeó cuando respondió a la provocación de Sahin.

—Mi hermana murió. Aquel viejo decrépito le sacó las entrañas tras cagarla durante una de las operaciones. Y lo hizo delante de mí. Ví la caja torácica de mi hermana ser vaciada como si fuera un cerdo en un matadero.

Sahin borró la sonrisa de su rostro y el del abogado se tornó lívido. La historia que Diecisiete acababa de inventarse era lo suficientemente retorcida para incomodar al más duro de los hombres.

—Va-vaya… No tenía ni idea, Lapis…

Diecisiete sonrió. El cambio de actitud de Sahin era el que estaba esperando. Ya tenía el control de la situación.

—Como sea. No he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida. Como fui yo quien te detuvo, la policía me ha pedido que colabore con el caso de los secuestros, el de los niños de las cajas de leche, y tú sabes muchas cosas, ¿verdad? Eso me ha dicho Logan, que estabas dispuesto a hacer de informante.

—A cambio de salvar mi pellejo, lo que sea —admitió Sahin—. Pero ya le dije suficiente al comisario. Ahora la policía tiene que cumplir con su parte del trato.

Sahin miró a su abogado y éste asintió. Colocó sobre la mesa, de forma ordenada, varios papeles con solicitudes rellenadas y firmadas para seleccionar la cárcel a la que debía ir, y los beneficios penitenciarios que Sahin solicitaba. Diecisiete leyó por encima y vio que el tipo tenía la desfachatez de pedir celda propia, televisión por cable, ducha y baño privado, cama grande, y libre acceso a la biblioteca y a internet.

Lujos a cambio de hablar. Después de haber secuestrado a niños inocentes.

Los puños de Diecisiete se cerraron sobre la mesa, pero el abogado no reparó en este gesto y continuó hablando.

—Hemos añadido también la solicitud de inclusión en el programa de protección de testigos una vez cumplida la condena, con identidad falsa y vivienda, y además…

—La cuestión —le interrumpió Diecisiete— es que lo que le dijiste a Logan no es suficiente. Estoy aquí para que me digas el resto. Del papeleo se ocupará él.

Sahin compuso una teatral mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué resto? Te acabo de decir que…

—Sí, sí, ya te he oído. No me hagas perder el tiempo —el tono de Diecisiete se tornaba más amenazador con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Oiga —intervino el abogado—, las amenazas están completamente fuera de lugar, señor agente. Tenga en cuenta que quedará registrado todo lo que se diga en esta sesión y el modo en que trate a mi cliente será...

—Amenazas… —masculló el androide—. Aún no he comenzado a amenazar a nadie, si en algún momento lo hago te cagarás encima, así que cállate. ¡Oh!, mis modales —canturreó tras ver desencajarse la cara del abogado—, he prometido a mis hermanos que me portaría bien… —confesó, y señaló con el mentón el espejo de la pared—. Veamos, volvamos a empezar. ¿Quién mueve los hilos en esa organización y dónde están esos niños?

Se había comprometido a hacer las cosas por la vía "convencional", de modo que se limitaría a preguntar... de momento.

—Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo si tienes agallas, Lapis. Te repito que yo no voy a decir nada más hasta que los maderos cumplan su parte del trato —respondió Sahin, y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica que dejaba entrever que había mucho más tras sus palabras vagas.

—¿Estás seguro de que no se te pasó decir nada más? —dijo el androide, y se inclinó hacia delante—. Intentaste secuestrar a mi hija y a otra niña en la Isla Número 5. Tengo motivos suficientes para despellejarte y colgarte de los huevos en esa ventana de allí. Y no tengo conciencia que me impida hacerlo... Pero dame ahora algo que me sirva y no te mataré.

—¡Oiga! ¡Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar! —explotó el abogado, levantándose de su silla como un resorte, ofendido. Pero la mirada del androide le hizo pensarse dos veces el proseguir con su protesta.

Sin embargo, Sahin explotó en risas.

—¡Sigues siendo el mismo cabrón chulito que eras hace quince años! El niñato fanfarrón y bocazas de entonces que terminó en el maletero de un furgón.

—¿El mismo? —murmuró Diecisiete. Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y entornó los ojos—. Mmnnh… No, creo que no —negó con la cabeza y tamborileó sobre la mesa con los dedos—, no tienes ni idea de lo que contribuiste a crear.

Sonrió con maldad y respiró hondo un par de veces. Miró el espejo de la pared, sabía que del otro lado Logan debía estar ya comiéndose los nudillos. ¡Oh, lo que daría por ver la cara de aquel cretino en ese instante! Sonrió de medio lado ante la idea que acababa de asaltarle la mente, y movió las manos hacia el cierre de la pistolera.

—¿Te gustaría ver una pequeña muestra de lo que tienes delante, cabrón? Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

Rápidamente, Diecisiete subió las manos de nuevo sobre la mesa, y el abogado ahogó un grito al ver que empuñaba la pistola. Pero en lugar de apuntarles a ellos, los dos tipos contemplaron con horror cómo el androide se introducía el cañón del arma en la boca y apretaba el gatillo.

El sonido del disparo les dejó sordos y ambos saltaron hacia atrás sin ser capaces de pensar coherentemente o de entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo. ¡¿Se acababa de volar los sesos?!

Pero el terror de verle allí delante, impasible ante ambos, tras pegarse un tiro en la boca, aún empeoró más su estado de nervios.

Diecisiete escupió la bala, que aterrizó haciendo un ruido metálico sobre la mesa, y el abogado retrocedió como un animalillo enjaulado hasta acurrucarse contra la pared, en shock. Sahin comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, sin ser capaz de efectuar movimiento alguno ni de levantarse de la silla, ni, tampoco, de apartar la aterrada mirada del rostro de Diecisiete.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido afuera de la sala y Diecisiete sonrió.

—Si con esto os he parecido un desequilibrado esperad a ver a mi cuñado Logan...

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Logan entró hecho una furia.

—¡Estás completamente loco, chalado, de atar! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar aquí dentro?! ¡No llevamos ni diez minutos aquí y ya tendremos que vérnoslas con asuntos internos por tu culpa, idiota! ¡Abrirán una investigación después de esto!

Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y encaró a Diecisiete con las venas de la frente dilatadas como si le fueran a estallar.

El androide se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su pistola, mientras veía al guardia, tras Logan, dudando en si arrebatarle el arma o no.

—No he disparado en esta habitación, sino dentro de mi boca. Tengo el casquillo y la bala. Por mí puedes decirles que la pistola es de fogueo, ¿qué problema hay?

Krilin entró en la sala tapándose media cara con la mano en actitud avergonzada.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo malo que eres siendo sutil?

Y mientras discutían de aquella forma tan absurda, Sahin salió de su bloqueo y controló apenas los temblores de su cuerpo para abrir la boca.

—Dentro de tres días —lloriqueó. Las lágrimas, producto del estrés, comenzaron a rodar por su cara cuando los ocupantes de la sala le prestaron atención. Él tan sólo podía mirar a Lapis, ese monstruo que tenía ahora delante y que no tenía idea de qué era en realidad. Quizá era muy capaz de cumplir lo que había dicho hacía unos minutos y colgarle de las pelotas en la ventana de la sala. Como fuera, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, tenía la impresión de que corría más peligro cerca de lo que fuera Lapis ahora que de la cúpula de la organización—. El intercambio se hará dentro de tres días, lo escuché por casualidad a uno de los guardaespaldas del dueño del Bucket of Blood, en North Capital. Es un pub y se reúnen allí para negociar. El dueño, Kral, es quien hace de intermediario entre nosotros y los de la cúpula. Pero no sé dónde tienen a los niños retenidos hasta entonces ni cuál es el destino que les espera. No puedo decir nada más, es todo cuanto sé.

Se derrumbó después de eso, enterrando el rostro en las manos y tratando de controlar el impulso de vomitar.

Diecisiete suspiró. De todos los presentes, él era el único con la capacidad de pensar intacta. Guardó la pistola en la funda, cerró la solapa como si nada hubiera ocurrido y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Tres días... —masculló. Esperaba que realmente pudiera sonsacarle algo más a aquel tipo, pero su actitud dejaba claro que, esa vez, Sahin no había guardado nada en el tintero. El terror de saber que ante sí tenía una abominación que atrapaba balas con la boca y las escupía le impedía hacerlo—. Mmnh… —gruñó, pensativo.

Miró a Krilin, tras él, y luego a Logan que aún no salía de su asombro al ver que la poquísimo ortodoxa treta de Diecisiete hubiera resultado un éxito, y resopló.

No le quedaba más remedio que continuar con aquella persecución. Y, al parecer, sólo le quedaban tres días.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar. Mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido considerablemente ya que ahora, además, estudio por las tardes y llego a casa tardísimo y hecha polvo._

 _Pero poco a poco iré subiendo más capítulos de esta historia y de las demás. He de decir que éste me ha costado especialmente, el retorno después del hiatus es jodido de sobrellevar._

 _La cuestión es que, ahora Diecisiete tiene que interpretar el papel de Lapis y está dispuesto a dejar claro a todos que vuelve a la zona para vengarse. Pero, le espera más de una sorpresa. Las cosas con esos mafiosos no van a ser fáciles ni para él._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _P.D.: El Bucket of Blood es un pub real de Londres. Ese es el nombre con el que se llegó a conocer al Lamb & Flag, el pub preferido de Charles Dickens, que se encuentra en Covent Garden; su apertura se remonta al año 1772 y por sus puertas han entrado todo tipo de personas. Le llamaban el "cubo de sangre" por las monumentales peleas que se organizaban allí dentro._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. Capítulo VIII

_"Fuego en las venas y alas en el corazón"_

 **"Sin equipaje"**

Capítulo VIII

 **..::::..**

* * *

—" _Grábatelo en la sesera, Diecisiete. Regla número uno: no hacer destrozos. Regla número dos: no llamar la atención. Regla número tres: no provocar a nadie. Regla número cuatro y la más importante: no matar a nadie"_.

—Logan... —gruñó Diecisiete en tono casi imperceptible mientras la voz del policía le taladraba a través del diminuto auricular que llevaba insertado en el oído y que su cabello ocultaba a la perfección—. Si no te callas de una jodida vez haré saltar por los aires desde aquí mismo la furgoneta donde os estáis atiborrando de rosquillas.

 _—"¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy comiendo?"_

Decidió ignorarle y continuar con su trabajo. Cuando antes se terminara todo eso, antes podría volver a casa a disfrutar de los escasos días de vacaciones que le quedaban y a atrapar topos con Silvan.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó, apoyado aún en la pared del edificio de enfrente, el letrero luminoso, apagado ahora, que rezaba "Bucket of Blood". La puerta del local estaba cerrada y nadie entraba o salía de allí.

Y no era para menos, había que tener muchas ganas de emborracharse como para ir a tomarse una copa a un bar de mala muerte de los suburbios de North Capital.

Aquel frío constante helaba las pelotas; las suyas no claro, sus receptores de temperatura estaban modificados genéticamente para que ni el frío ni el calor le supusieran un hándicap en medio de un combate. Pero las de los policías que formaban parte de la operación debían estar reducidas ya al tamaño de cacahuetes, por eso, suponía Diecisiete, se habían hacinado dentro del vehículo de incógnito: para entrar en calor.

¡Qué vergüenza de autoridad!

Y pensar que durante un día cualquiera de invierno en el Royal Nature Park se congelaba el agua de las tuberías y los guardabosques continuaban patrullando con total normalidad. Incluso Jimmy o Piper podrían darles un par de lecciones a esos comodones de ciudad acerca de montar guardia adecuadamente, lloviera, nevara o cayera granizo como pelotas de tenis.

El androide, imperturbable en medio de las bajas temperaturas, miró a ambos lados de la calle. En la esquina opuesta, un par de prostitutas daban saltitos y se acurrucaban bien dentro de sus abrigos, gorros y bufandas. Mal lugar para el negocio de la carne.

Cerca de un estrecho y oscuro callejón, un tipo se movía sin cesar, fumando y mirando en todas direcciones, nervioso, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Y por la calle, escasos coches pasando de largo en aquella escena. Menudo sitio de mala muerte...

Chasqueó la lengua y se separó de la pared. Con paso relajado, cruzó la calle y se detuvo ante la puerta que llevaba un rato vigilando. Se estaba impacientando.

La empujó suavemente pero ésta estaba bloqueada con llave. De nuevo miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que ni las prostitutas ni el tipo nervioso le miraban, y ya se disponía a forzar la entrada cuando oyó de nuevo a Logan por el auricular:

— _"Regla número uno, 'Tostadora'..."_

—No hacer destrozos —masculló él.

Alejó la mano de la cerradura y frunció el ceño. No podía irrumpir allí dentro reventando la puerta o una pared, había prometido hacer las cosas al modo de la policía para no dar opción a los delincuentes a escabullirse de la justicia una vez detenidos.

Suspiró, entornó los ojos y cambió de estrategia. Caminó rodeando el edificio; debía haber alguna puerta trasera o alguna ventana medio abierta por donde colarse sin causar daños. Pero todo parecía bien cerrado y sellado. Ventanas con cristales oscuros, tan sólo una entrada... Iba a ser muy difícil obtener pistas o información si no podía usar sus propios métodos.

—Con razón sois tan lentos en atrapar criminales... —musitó, aún pensativo.

— _"¿Con quién hablas?"_ —respondió Logan, casi de inmediato.

Entonces el teléfono de Diecisiete sonó en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero negro que le habían prestado. Lo sacó y cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón rojo para cortar la llamada, vio el nombre en la pantalla: "Ruby".

Frunció el ceño. Hablar con su mujer no comprometía ningún pacto de colaboración con la policía, y no había ninguna regla que lo prohibiera, así que pulsó el verde.

—Hola, "Bichóloga".

— _¡Hola! —_ replicó ella, efusiva como siempre—. _Lo siento, cuando me llamaste antes no pude responder porque estaba en la consulta, ¿era importante?_

—¿En la consulta? —preguntó él, ignorando la pregunta de ella— ¿En qué consulta?

— _Del médico, claro_ —respondió la voz robótica de ella, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Y ante el silencio de Diecisiete, prosiguió—. _No me pasa nada malo, es sólo que he ido a hacerme una prueba de esfuerzo. Un chequeo, ya sabes; hace semanas que no mejoro mis marcas y ya estoy harta._

—¿Tus marcas? —volvió a preguntar él, y con la vista seguía escudriñando la fachada del edificio de ladrillo.

— _Mis tiempos de carrera... ¡Que no mejoro corriendo, Diecisiete!_ —aclaró ella, de nuevo ante el silencio de él—. _¿Me oyes bien?_

—Alto y claro.

— _Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? Estás como ido._

—Estoy trabajando, Ruby —dijo él—. Oye, lo tuyo podría ser por el calor —se le ocurrió rápidamente. Con la habilidad de un ninja trató de avivar la conversación telefónica antes de que Ruby le acusara de ignorarla, lo cual era cierto en ese momento. Y encima no encontrara resquicio alguno para colarse en aquel búnker.

— _Tampoco está haciendo tanto calor como para que me agote así. Es como que la rutina de entrenamiento no me sirve de nada..._ —resopló ella—. _De todas formas, tendré los resultados mañana._

—Bien, así podrás buscar un nuevo plan de entrenamiento más adecuado a tu edad —dijo él, con aquella voz de terciopelo rebosante de maldad que solía exagerar cuando le tomaba el pelo a Ruby.

— _¡Serás...!_ —ella se detuvo en aquel momento para no soltar un disparate y él rió.

—Oye, Ruby —dijo él, esta vez serio—. No sé cuánto tiempo más me va a tomar esto... —suspiró y se dio por vencido en aquella búsqueda.

Estaba claro: tendría que volver otro día. Ese sitio estaba cerrado y vacío. ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo!

— _No te preocupes por nada. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas_ —le animó ella, consciente de lo complicado de la situación—. _A Silvan se le ha pasado el enfado. Cuando vengas te estará esperando entusiasmado. Y te aviso que esta vez no te lo sacarás de encima hasta que construyas esas dichosas trampas_ —él sonrió al adivinar la sonrisa implícita en la voz dulce de Ruby—, _y no te metas en líos_.

—¿Eso que es? ¿La regla número cinco?

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

La sonrisa torcida de Diecisiete se fue borrando al ver algo extraño: el tipo nervioso del callejón de enfrente le observaba fijamente. Y de repente, comenzó a caminar directo hacia él.

—Tengo que colgar, Ruby —dijo precipitadamente, con tono grave.

Pulsó el botón rojo y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando la distancia que le separaba de aquel tipo ya permitía distinguir sus facciones. Y por la expresión que traía en la cara parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

—¡¿Lapis?! —exclamó, incrédulo.

Diecisiete no respondió. Se mantuvo impasible y con la mirada clavada en los ojos hundidos del recién llegado. De repente, éste sonrió.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que eras tú! Estás exactamente igual.

En medio de un ataque de risa y de nervios, el desconocido le abrazó. El androide alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Si no estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga, aquel tipo debía tener síndrome de abstinencia, y además olía a sudor y a whisky.

Era nauseabundo.

Diecisiete lo apartó de sí con rudeza y un gesto de desagrado, y entornó los ojos. Fueran cuales fueran las reglas, ser abrazado por un drogodependiente no entraba dentro de lo que él entendida por ayudar a la poli. Y ya le habría dado un puñetazo para dormirlo si el tipejo no le hubiera reconocido. ¿De qué conocía ése a Lapis?

—¡Pensábamos que habías muerto! —explicó el tipo, con pesar—. ¡Desapareciste sin dejar rastro!

Dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro de Diecisiete y éste evitó una segunda escurriéndose como un gato hacia un lado. Miró a su alrededor. Vislumbraba la furgoneta de la poli desde allí, detrás de unos setos, debían estar grabándolo todo.

— _"Dale conversación"_ —oyó las instrucciones de Logan, en su oído.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

Diecisiete le miró de forma inquisitiva y procuró evitar el contacto físico.

—¿Y tú eres...?

El otro borró su sonrisa y le miró ofendido.

—¿No me recuerdas? —preguntó, incrédulo. Diecisiete negó con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El tipo chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Soy yo, Misha!¿Cómo puedes haberme olvidado? ¡Con la de veces que os salvé el culo a ti y a tu hermana!

—Digamos que la vida no me ha sonreído... Sufro pérdida de memoria —inventó la excusa rápidamente y el otro compuso un gesto de incomprensión.

— _"Buenos reflejos."_

—¿Cómo que pérdida de memoria? —dijo Misha.

—No me acuerdo de nada de lo que ocurrió por aquí hace quince años —explicó el androide.

— _"Cuidado Diecisiete... No te delates"_ —dijo Logan.

No pensaba hacerlo. Por el aspecto de aquel infeliz ,el androide dudaba que fuera alguna pieza clave en la pirámide de mafiosos que estaban buscando.

El rostro de Misha se ensombreció al oír la frase de Diecisiete y bajó la voz.

—Hace quince años desaparecísteis sin dejar rastro, tú y tu hermana. Os buscaron durante dos meses y no encontraron ni una mísera pista. Fue como si se os hubiera tragado la tierra... ¿Y ahora me dices que no te acuerdas de nada?

El androide alzó las cejas y asintió levemente. Estaba valorando cómo había sintetizado su desaparición aquel tipo. En realidad fue una cueva oculta en las montañas lo que se los tragó, pero para el caso había sido un buen símil.

—¿Qué cojones fue lo que sucedió?

Diecisiete guardó silencio. No recordaba a ese tipo de nada, y aunque le aseguraba que era un amigo del pasado que no recordaba, no podía fiarse de nadie. No podía dar al traste con la investigación.

—Digamos que me salieron negocios que me tuvieron bastante atrapado —inventó el androide.

Para ser precisos, atrapado en un sarcófago de contención modelo EB150.

—¿Y Lázuli? ¿Está ella bien?

—Murió —replicó Diecisiete, sin mostrar un ápice de sentimiento.

—No me jodas...

—Te dije que la vida no me había sonreído, ¿verdad? Pues a ella le sonrió mucho menos.

—Joder... —el tipo se retiró el cabello del rostro con ambas manos, en shock—. Lo siento, Lapis... No sé qué decir...

—Pues no digas nada —bufó Diecisiete.

—Ehh... ¿vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo? —preguntó Misha.

—Sólo el tiempo que tarde en resolver unos pequeños asuntos.

El tipo sonrió y asintió con energía, como si acabara de comprender todo.

—Aún sigues metido en el negocio de las joyerías, ¿verdad? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Aquella frase le traía recuerdos muy desagradables y el androide apretó la quijada. Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse al argot típico de aquellos hijos de puta sin escrúpulos, como el ex novio de Ruby. Forzó una sonrisa tan macabra que hizo desvanecerse la que el otro lucía y susurró.

—Sí. Como en los viejos tiempos —canturreó, en tono amenazador. Misha tragó fuerte y le miró atemorizado—. Y hablando de negocios, he oído que Kral —señaló con el pulgar la puerta del local cerrado— Va a cerrar uno fuerte estos días. ¿Le conoces?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas olvidado a todos... ¡Kral era quien te compraba la mercancía que robabas, chico! ¿Y Ray, tampoco te suena? —el androide negó con tranquilidad y Misha se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¡Joder! ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? ¿Te pasó un camión por encima de la cabeza o algo así? —preguntó. Diecisiete se encogió de hombros y Misha suspiró—. De hecho, desapareciste sólo un día después de que Kral comprara tu último botín.

El androide ladeó la cabeza y le miró con interés.

—¿Mi último botín? ¿Qué más sabes tú acerca de eso?

—¿Saber? No sé nada. Nunca me dijiste de qué se trataba lo que habías robado, pero habías estado mucho tiempo planeándolo. Era algo gordo, ¿sabes? Sólo tengo sospechas, nada más. Ato cabos, ¿sabes? —repitió sonriente, y se señaló la frente como indicando la gran inteligencia que poseía.

De modo que aquel Kral también estaba relacionado con su pasado como Lapis. Muy relacionado, tanto que incluso era probable que tuviera algo que ver con su propio secuestro y el de Dieciocho.

—Kral tiene negocios con el "Halcón" —continuó hablando Misha—, pero todos tienen asuntos con ése: se ha hecho con el control del barrio... ¡Qué digo del barrio, de la ciudad! —explicó. Miró en dirección a la calle, asegurándose de que nadie había cerca—. Incluso yo me dedico a vender la mercancía del "Halcón" ahora. Y debe controlar otros negocios aún más gordos porque dicen que tiene una mansión impresionante con más seguridad que el edificio de Capsule Corp., aunque nadie sabe exactamente dónde. Ya sabes la pasta que se gana con la droga, pero no la suficiente como para costear eso —se inclinó hacia Diecisiete y susurró—. Creo que es algo de tráfico de armas... Vete a saber...

—El "Halcón", ¿eh? —repitió Diecisiete, pensativo. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Podía ser que ese "Halcón" fuera el tipo que estaba en la cima de todo?

Y en aquel momento escuchó la voz de Logan en su oído.

— _"Ese debe ser el tipo que investigaba Kanade... Joder, Diecisiete... ¡Bravo! Le has sacado más información a ese cretino que la que nos proporcionó nuestro topo. No hay como haber estado metido hasta el cuello en ese mundo para estirar del hilo adecuado... Pero hay que desarticular la red entera, acuérdate. Hay que dar con todos los que están metidos en esto y encontrar a esos niños"._

Diecisiete se hacía el distraído mientras oía a Logan y Misha le observaba con un brillo diferente en la mirada. De repente, frunció el ceño.

—¡Eh! Un momento... —musitó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante—. ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de Kral y del "Halcón"?

El androide le miró de vuelta y se puso en guardia. ¿Había escuchado el sonido del auricular?

—¿No estarás pensando en cambiar de gremio para robarme la clientela, eh? —aventuró Misha. Diecisiete rió, aquella sospecha era ridícula—. Cabrón —masculló Misha, entre dientes—, ¿para eso has vuelto? ¿Para cambiar las joyas por la droga?

Suficiente. La estupidez de aquel tipo acababa de terminar con la paciencia de Diecisiete, y ni siquiera Jimmy había llegado nunca hasta aquel límite.

El androide rodó los ojos y le propinó un puñetazo brutal en el estómago que lo dejó arrodillado y sin aliento. Misha vomitó instantáneamente y Diecisiete le miró sin rastro de expresión en el rostro.

— _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"_ —rugió Logan.

—No. La verdad es que he vuelto para mataros a todos —confesó el androide, en un tono escalofriante.

 _—"¡Animal! ¡Regla número cuatro! ¡Vas a joderlo todo!"_

—¡Lapis... hijo de puta... no puedo respirar! —lloriqueó Misha, abrazando su abdomen.

—¿No me digas? ¡Cuánto lo siento! Hace quince años que tengo un serio problema con mi fuerza —murmuró Diecisiete, con sorna. Y sonrió mientras metía de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Qué tal si le dices a tu jefe, ese "Halcón", que Lapis está buscándolo?

El tipo se irguió poco a poco sujetándose aún la barriga.

—Se lo diría... —dijo a duras penas; aún luchaba por respirar— Pero no tengo contacto directo con él. Kral es quien hace de intermediario. Yo recojo la mercancía aquí y le llevo la recaudación una semana después, a veces tengo problemas para venderla toda y...

—No me cuentes tus miserias —le interrumpió Diecisiete, en un gruñido. Le agarró del cuello y el tipo apretó los dientes antes de seguir hablando entre dientes.

—Tendrás que hablar con Kral —aclaró, y señaló la puerta cerrada. Comenzaba a marearse—. Pero hoy el club está cerrado. Te-tendrás que volver mañana por la noche.

El androide le soltó. El tipo se apoyó en las rodillas y respiró con dificultad. Cuando se recuperó y alzó la vista, no halló rastro de Diecisiete en la calle. Se había esfumado.

 **...**

Darse una ducha, hacer la colada, ayudar a Auri con los deberes, recoger los platos de la cena... La tarde de Ruby había estado ocupada desde que salió del trabajo. A veces tenía la sensación de que donde descansaba era en el laboratorio en lugar de en su casa. La función de cada lugar estaba invertida.

Resopló y, al hacerlo, su despeinado flequillo se alborotó aún más. Miró a su alrededor. Ya todo estaba en orden y sus hijos en sus dormitorios; Silvan y Auri durmiendo y Blake debía estar jugando en línea a aquel videojuego de guerra que tanto le gustaba. En realidad cualquier videojuego que incluyera armas le encantaba.

Abandonó la cocina y se desplazó hasta el salón, y allí, en la tranquilidad de la noche, se dejó devorar por los mullidos cojines de su sofá y dio un sonoro suspiro.

—Al fin algo de paz... —se lamentó.

Paz en el ambiente, sí, pero no en su cabeza. Ruby no había dejado de pensar en el modo abrupto en que Diecisiete había cortado la llamada esa tarde. Tan sólo esperaba que la investigación estuviera avanzando.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho rato porque su teléfono móvil, olvidado en la encimera de la cocina, comenzó a sonar.

—¡Joder! —masculló la zoóloga.

Se levantó de un salto y regresó a la cocina, donde rescató el aparato y pulsó el botón verde de la videollamada lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Hola, Diecisiete! —dijo, sonriente. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín y salió de la casa.

El rostro del androide la observaba desde la pantalla. Sus ojos claros relucían a pesar de estar envuelto en la oscuridad nocturna y el tenue alumbrado. El movimiento de la pantalla indicaba que iba caminando por la calle, y bastante deprisa.

— _"¿Dónde estabas?"_ —preguntó él, en tono airado.

—Muriéndome en el sofá... —replicó ella, rodando los ojos—. ¿Dónde estás tú?

— _Sigo en North Capital. Esto aún no se ha terminado..._ —guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar—. _He encontrado a más gente que nos conoció a Dieciocho y a mí antes de que Gero se nos llevara. Por lo visto estoy volviendo al punto de partida..._

—¿En serio? —Ruby abrió la boca con sorpresa y se sentó en una de las sillas del patio—. ¿De quién se trata?

— _Un vendedor ambulante de droga._

—Oh... —musitó ella. ¡Vaya compañías se gastaba Lapis!— ¿Era amigo tuyo?

— _Si lo era, ahora ya no lo es_ —dijo él. Ruby torció el gesto, sin comprender—. _Le he hecho vomitar de un puñetazo._

—Por Kami... ¿Por qué le has pegado?

Diecisiete desvió la vista de la pantalla y miró al frente un instante. No respondió. Simplemente le había pegado porque había respondido a un impulso. En el fondo, además de impacientarse, le había dado rabia saber que Lapis se había relacionado con semejante escoria. ¿Tan idiota había sido? Misha, amigo suyo... Por supuesto que sí...

Y aquel silencio en el que se había sumido en medio de la videollamada dijo por él mucho más de lo que su boca habría podido expresar. Y Ruby captó el mensaje.

—Y ahora todo esto va más allá de ayudar a Logan y de vengarte de lo que intentaron hacerle a Auri, ¿verdad? —aventuró. Diecisiete miró la pantalla de nuevo. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en el rostro de Ruby como dos dagas y ella continuó con su teoría—. Ahora quieres saber más de tu yo pasado.

Tocado y hundido.

Diecisiete resopló y chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado de que ella le leyera la mente de aquella forma. Pero Ruby sonrió.

Ella siempre había contado con la capacidad de colarse a través del cerrojo con el que él cerraba su mente a los demás, e interpretar aquello que su boca era incapaz de decir.

Curiosidad, eso era lo que la actitud de Diecisiete reflejaba. En realidad Diecisiete sentía interés por saber quién fue en realidad Lapis, al contrario de lo que siempre había asegurado al respecto.

— _No tengo interés en saber nada de mi yo pasado_ —gruñó él, tratando de matizar la afirmación de Ruby, y de nuevo desviando la mirada—. _Te tengo a ti, a nuestros hijos, un buen empleo y una clase de vida que me gusta_ —sentenció. Eran suficientes motivos para no necesitar nada de una vida que de todas maneras no recordaba. Y Ruby sonrió con ternura al oírle hablar de aquel modo tan dulce acerca de su familia, aunque lo hiciera mostrando ese mohín de amenaza constante—. _Pero me convirtieron en un androide_ —continuó él, y miró fijamente los ojos de Ruby a través de la pantalla—. _Y luego robé un coche, armé jaleo, me grabaron las cámaras de seguridad de varios sitios... Incluso salimos por televisión, Dieciocho, Dieciséis y yo: nos buscaba la policía. Fuimos estrellas mediáticas durante unos días, y aun así,_ _nadie a quien le hubiéramos importado alguna vez nos buscó jamás_ _. Por eso sé que ese tipo al que le dí un puñetazo no era amigo mío... Ruby, ¿qué clase de cabrón malnacido debí ser para que nadie me reclamara?_ —el tono de Diecisiete era más una súplica que una pregunta y ella no respondió, no sabía qué decir. El movimiento de la pantalla se intensificó al tiempo que los pasos de Diecisiete aceleraban—. _Desaparecimos del mapa mi hermana y yo y la policía nos buscó durante sólo dos meses, Ruby, ¡dos meses! Normalmente las causas por desaparición tardan dos años en archivarse_ —dijo. Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo más que con su esposa, como trantando de encontrar una explicación a aquello que lo atormentaba—. _Nadie, ni una sola persona de los que nos conocían entonces trató de evitar que la investigación se cerrara. Sé muy bien que no soy fácil de tratar pero... ¿nadie? ¿Ni siquiera ese Misha, aunque lo hiciera hasta el culo de cocaína? ¿Ni ese otro, Kral?_

—Sshhh, Diecisiete, cálmate —dijo ella.

Su tono susurrado y su expresión serena devolvieron a Diecisiete a su estado frío y calculador de siempre. Nunca solía alterarse por nada, y últimamente perdía los estribos con demasiada facilidad. Primero con el intento de rapto de Auri y ahora con los detalles que iba descubriendo acerca de su propia desaparición.

Y continuaba caminando deprisa, y la imagen de su rostro perfecto y de sus ojos azules se movía incesantemente.

Lo estaba haciendo para distraerse, Diecisiete estaba dando un paseo sin rumbo por aquella ciudad en medio de la noche para aclarar sus ideas, y al no lograrlo, había llamado a Ruby. Se estaba desahogando con ella, porque ella era la única que podía devolverle a sus cabales.

—Escúchame, Diecisiete: cuando Gero se os llevó érais sólo unos niños —dijo ella—. Y es muy probable que lo que descubras ayudando a Logan no sea agradable en absoluto. Las razones que tuviera Lapis para ser un delincuente no tendrán sentido para ti, ahora. Pero piensa que puede haber un motivo por el que nadie os reclamara, Diecisiete.

— _Sí, que éramos un par de cabrones..._ —insistió él. Ruby se rascó la cabeza con impaciencia y resopló—. _"Bichóloga", he conocido el infierno demasiado de cerca como para que todo esto me afecte. Y aún así me afecta, y mucho_ —Diecisiete se rió de su propia mediocridad—. _Soy un blando._

—No, eres una buena persona —replicó ella. Y no necesitó pensar ni un segundo para revocar las palabras de él con aquella afirmación.

Diecisiete aminoró la marcha poco a poco, hasta detenerse y, al fin, Ruby pudo ver su rostro con claridad. La pantalla estaba quieta y su mirada atenta en los ojos de ella.

—Eso es lo único que cuenta ahora. ¡Al carajo el pasado, Diecisiete! ¡Al carajo con todos, fueran amigos tuyos o no! ¡Y al carajo con Lapis! Tú no eres como él. Ahora estás por encima de todo eso. Lo acabas de decir: has visto el infierno demasiado de cerca; y aún así, mírate —Ruby sonrió, orgullosa—.Tú mismo lo has dicho, me tienes a mí, tres hijos que te adoran y un trabajo que te gusta, y tu hermana tiene también una familia preciosa. No te dejes llevar por la rabia y por la impotencia de no entender los motivos que tuvieron los demás para actuar como lo hicieron, o para no actuar, es igual. No los vas a comprender, y es mejor que no lo hagas porque no vale la pena.

— _Ruby..._ —musitó él, y luego calló.

La miró intensamente, y en su rostro estaba grabada la desesperación por no poder abrazarla en ese mismo momento. Ella le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila, deseando transmitirle con aquel gesto toda la fuerza y la calma que necesitaba. En momentos así, Diecisiete demostraba cuán humano era: dejarse llevar por la gravedad de las situaciones que realmente tenían importancia era algo que debía permitirse cualquier ser humano de vez en cuando.

—Recuerda que te queremos por quien eres ahora, y que estás haciendo todo esto por Auri y para encontrar a esos niños. Si tú no lo haces, nadie podrá, Diecisiete. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Lapis.

La desesperación se borró del rostro de Diecisiete y regresaron su serenidad tan característica y aquel gesto inexpresivo.

El amor, tal como Diecisiete lo sentía, no hablaba abiertamente. Era un amor silencioso, fiel, a veces fiero e incluso hostil. Pero Ruby había aprendido a interpretar los silencios y reconocer los matices. Ruby sabía ver el inmenso amor que Diecisiete sentía por ella a través de sus impresionantes ojos color aguamarina.

—Haz cuanto creas que debes hacer para encontrarles y para descubrir de una vez tu pasado y estar en paz —dijo ella, con firmeza—. Encuentra a esos niños y destruye esa organización, Diecisiete.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. No iba a decírselo pero si la hubiera tenido delante la habría besado decenas de veces.

Sólo su Ruby podía animarle a ser él mismo, el Androide 17, en una situación así de delicada. Sólo ella ensalzaría la naturaleza de Diecisiete por encima de la humanidad imperfecta de Lapis y le animaría a hacer uso de ella para resolver la situación.

Y así lo haría. Por ella y por sus hijos. Por aquellos que SÍ le amaban.

Porque de todas formas, en su mente, Lapis estaba muerto y enterrado.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Diecisiete va descubriendo detalles de su pasado con cuentagotas, y esto le está afectando mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Él, que consideraba a Lapis un total desconocido sin importancia, resulta que siente empatía por ese muchacho cabroncete que raptó Gero. Menos mal que tiene un móvil y que Ruby ha escuchado la llamada desde el sofá. Eso era una señal clara de auxilio XD_

 _¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Pude avanzar un poco el borrador de los siguientes capítulos, de modo que la próxima actualizacion no tardará, espero._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
